Maid Of Horror
by smileysteph
Summary: SIX LITTLE RULES SEQUEL-When she was asked to be the maid of honor from her boyfriend's cousin, she never thought that she'd end up having to plan the wedding of her ex. Now she finds herself in a love triangle and she doesn't know what to do. She's happy with her boyfriend but why does she seem to be going back to her ex? And it's not easy to think when the bride hates your guts.
1. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**_MAID OF HORROR_**

* * *

**_CH. 1: Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace_**

* * *

I'm staring at myself in the mirror for one last time. I feel my breath calm yet anxious at the thought of what today is. I start at the bottom of my reflection. I see a white cloth that looks soft and silky. It hangs loose and as I make my way up I see a pattern of flowers bordering my waist. Right under my chest there's this nice little bow that has more of the flower patter around it and it fades as it goes into a sweet heart neck. It's strapless and my hair is up, in loose curls, and I have my makeup natural.

I then move my attention to the bouquet in my hand. The flower arrangement is beautiful and I can't believe it. It's finally my wedding day today. It's everything that I imagined it would be. My life feels like a fairytale and I know that I'm going to marry the man of my dreams, my soul mate, because I can't imagine my life without him for the rest of my life. I keep telling myself that I have nothing to worry about and to ignore the people that would be staring at me for the next hour or so. That all I need to remember is to say the words I do.

Trish came here a couple of minutes ago, telling me congrats and that she wishes the best for me. My dad told me that I will always be his little girl, except I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand. He seems to be regretful but I brushed it off saying that it's because I'm getting married. A few other people tell me that I look beautiful and that I will need to walk down the aisle in a few minutes.

I turn away, unable to grasp that in a few moments my last name will no longer be Dawson. I feel a thousand thoughts rush through my mind and then I feel like I need to make sure that this is real. So I stare at myself again for another few seconds. And this time… I face the **_truth_**.

I know that I shouldn't be standing right now in this wedding gown… I shouldn't be saying I do. In fact, this isn't even the right church that I'm supposed to be at. Everything about me feels false and the more I think about this, the higher my heart rate rises and my breath quickens. Next thing I know someone is pulling me outside telling me to calm down, that feeling nervous is only natural for the bride. They keep blabbing on but I feel so numb that all I can manage to do is to nod; not understanding a single word she's telling me.

Before I know it, I'm walking down the aisle with my dad. And the pianist is playing, "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white" but it sounds like a death march! I have the urge to run the opposite direction and my heart is screaming as loud as it can that I shouldn't be doing this; that this isn't right... that the person standing at the alter isn't my Mr. Perfect that's not so perfect. But somehow my brain manages to make my feet to continue walking down slowly. As if nothing is wrong. But I know better when I look at the guy's smile. I try to show him the same happiness with my smile but it doesn't feel real or seems to have any emotion. It feels forced and full of regret.

I see the alter getting closer and closer and I'm holding my breath as I take each step. I'm pinching myself at this point, wanting to make sure that this isn't really just a dream because for the past few weeks I've been dreaming about my wedding day except I wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Realizing that I'm not waking up in my bed, and feeling pain from the pinch, I find myself back into that state of numbness. My dad is leaning over to give me a kiss and soon he hands me to my future husband but all I can do, is scream on top of my lungs inside of my head.

He seems to have this certain glow to him and has this smile that reaches his eyes but all I know is that I can think of someone else whose eyes can sparkle brighter. I can think of that someone who can make my heart skip beats faster. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and I give him a weak smile. The priest begins to talk and all I know is that I'm hoping the end never comes because I don't think I can say the words, I do, out loud.

Throughout the mass I find myself thinking about him. It _should_ be him holding my hand at this moment. It _should _be him standing next to me. He _should_ be the one to put the ring on my finger, to tell me the vows that I should hear, and to be the one saying I do. DAMN IT! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FREAKING ONE TO ASK ME TO GET MARRIED!

The priest is talking normal but I feel as if he's saying a thousand words per minute. I can't understand anything and the next thing I know, he's saying, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I feel myself breathing harder and I know that in a few moments I'm about to do the worst mistake of my life. Because I'm about to get married with a guy when my heart has always and will always belong to another one.

I see the priest return to his book and I'm closing my eyes, praying to god that I may at least live a decent life considering that the guy I love is also getting married at this very moment. Right now he's probably telling her his vows and looking at her as he once did with me. And this is another reason why I'm going to follow through with this marriage… because he doesn't love me anymore and I need to move on. I need to let him go and start facing the fact that I am getting married to this guy who's good. He' sweet, nice and he's all right… if you don't compare them.

I'm preparing myself to get ready to say I do when I hear the church doors opening abruptly and a gasp from the audience. As a reaction to the sudden interruption, I turn around and I feel my heart beat stop. I feel a mixture of emotions. I mean who does the hell does he think he is that gives him the right to interrupt my wedding when he told me a few days ago that he was happy for me?

He's trying to catch his breath and is leaning on his knees to support himself. I don't know what to do anymore. A few seconds ago I felt determined to make myself go through this but seeing him there… I don't know what to think of it. He finally manages to lift his head and the only thing he sees is me. Our eyes lock and I know that after whatever stupidity that's most likely to come out of his mouth, it's going to end with me saying that I can't go through this.

"I have something to say," he says in a voice that's loud yet soft at the same time. I feel myself taking a step away from my soon to be husband, and I'm standing there waiting for him to continue. "Ally Dawson I am completely in love with you," he says loud enough to know that he meant it. He meant every single word in that sentence. And I don't know if I should be mad at him for not telling me sooner or happy that he's even telling me at all.

I feel myself trying to hold back the tears. I don't know why I want to cry, but I just do. Before I know it I'm shaking my head and I'm whispering no while feeling a few tears fall down my face. "Ally, I know that you're about to get married to Zayn, but please don't. I know I let you go a long time ago but you're the only I can think of. Please don't get married to him if you still feel the same for me or even feel confusion or hate towards me. Just please… don't say I do," I hear him plead. He sounds so desperate that it feels like he might fall apart if I make any sudden emotion.

If this was a few days ago or even last night, I would have thrown myself at him and kissed him… but it's not. Today is my wedding day and I can't embarrass Zayn in front of all these people. "Austin please… stop," I whisper in a vulnerable voice. But it seems like my words only make him plead more and I feel overwhelmed. This wasn't part of the plan. HE is supposed to be at this church across the town getting married. He isn't supposed to be here asking me to not get married.

I hear him saying every reason why I shouldn't get married and I interrupt him, "Austin it's my wedding day! Zayn is waiting for me and his family is sitting right over there! Please don't make this hard on me. And you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be saying I do to you fiancée!" I'm yelling out loud. I feel angry and upset towards him… even disappointed.

"Austin we had something before but you chose to throw it away." I calm down to a whisper. I close my eyes before I say, "And you chose to leave so I'm choosing Zayn." I walk back to the alter and tell the priest to continue. I'm fighting every will of my body that is screaming at me to run towards him, to tell the priest to stop the wedding and get me married to Austin instead.

I'm wiping my tears away when I hear him say, "It's ok Ally. I wasn't expecting you to renounce your wedding. I just wanted to let you know that after all this time you still managed to make me into one of those hopeless romantic people." I turn my head to find him walking away. He has his hands in his pocket and with each step his taking, he steals another piece of my heart. He still walks the same way he did when he pulled me away from the dance floor at the club. Ugh! Why did I have to fall in love with **_flipping Austin Moon!_**

I feel my head shaking and then I close my eyes shut as I begin to form the sentence of, "I'm sorry… but I. I…." I hear people inhale a deep breath and I even hear Zayn's mom threaten me with, "You better not finish that sentence!" I open my eyes to look at Zayn as I tell him, "Look you're an amazing guy. But I'm not your girl. And you're not my prince charming. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but trust me; you'll be thanking me later." I give him a soft kiss on his cheek before giving him a comforting smile and a hug. I hand him back the ring he gave me and then I finish with, "Save your grandma's ring for someone special and worth your time."

With that I walk down the aisle by myself this time and I guess Austin heard me because he has a big smile on his face and is walking towards me. He pulls me into his embrace, but I feel like his touch is intoxicating me. "Get off me!" I yell at him as I push him away. I have a face of anger and disappointment and I know that I have hurt him with my reaction but he hurt me when he told me we were over.

He seems to be paralyzed and finally I can't take it any longer. I need him to acknowledge the fact that he hurt me and that I'm angry at him. Before I can stop myself I find myself hitting his chest and anywhere I can reach. I know that I'm not causing any real damage because I'm still small compared to him, but I'm trying my best.

"I hate you Austin Moon! I hate you! Why couldn't you stay away! Why! Why couldn't you have told me this earlier! I hate you so much!" I yell in frustration to him. Soon I stop and I look into his eyes with as much hatred I could muster. But as I look into his eyes I feel myself becoming weak and vulnerable and the last thing I do before I walk out is throw my bouquet at him and I run out the doors of the church.

I don't know where I'm going but I've ditched the heels and I'm running bare foot though out Miami. People are pointing and staring but who wouldn't? I mean it's only a girl in a 5,000 dollar dress that looks in distress. Yup… nothing to see here folks.

I don't know how or why, but somehow I manage to find myself at the beach. I'm out of breath, my hairs all over the place, my makeup is everywhere, and to put it in simple words, I look dead. I look broken and I feel vulnerable. A little girl passes by with her mom and I hear her say, "Look Mama, it's a princess. But where's her prince?" As soon as their gone I let myself fall and I'm crying. I don't care if I look like a lunatic but I need to let this out before I really do go insane.  
Now I don't know what lead me to this day. I don't know what I did to make Austin want to break up with me nor the reason why I said yes to Zayn when he asked me to get married but I do know that none of this wouldn't have happened if I had told Zayn I didn't want to meet his cousin.

His stupid, annoying, bitching cousin. I know I shouldn't be cussing but I can't help it when it's true. And she also took Austin from me. Well not really because we were already broken… but still. She took the only thing I ever loved and I can't help but hate her for it. I mean what does she expect me to do, act as if nothing ever happened between me and Austin? And to make matters worse, you don't tell the girl that has the guy that broke your heart that you would love to be the maid of honor for their wedding when they ask you to. Especially if the guy that she's getting married to happens to be the one that you're in love with even when you don't want to admit it. I have no clue what I'm going to do now, but I can remember how it all happened as if it was yesterday.

**A/N: please don't hate me. Don't worry it gets better. Now i bet that none of you guys saw that coming! ;) So i hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to six little rules. And don't worry if you feel confused because the rest of the story explains how she got in this situation along with Austin. I hope i haven't let you guys down and that you're still pumped for this sequel! So i'll see you all next time. And please review and let me know what you think of it. I'm open to ideas and criticism. :)**

**PS. Thanks to all of those wonderful reviews on SIX LITTLE RULES! Which is why i had to upload today because you all motivate me to write sooner! :) Ok so thanks for reading and see you all next time! :)**

**Have a good day or night!**

**Only time i'm going to do a disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY!**

**although i wish i did...**


	2. You Again?

_**Ch. 2: You Again?**_

* * *

**_8 Months Ago_**

"So what do you think of this house?" I ask. It's different from the apartment I shared with Austin but one of us need to move out and being furious at him, I volunteered. I look around the living room again and I think it has potential… but I've said that for the last 10 houses and apartments.

I turn around to find him staring at me and I get self-conscious all too soon. I feel myself blushing and I don't know why because, to be honest, I thought I was over him a long time ago. But then again, I had a distraction a long time ago.

He was really sweet to take me in after the whole break up thing with Austin. I can't believe that Austin lead me on to only break up with me two months later. Who knew that forever only meant two months? I at least thought it would be longer or actually, always, but that's what's wrong with these words; they are always used in the wrong time for the wrong reason.

I shudder for a second and then decide to stop thinking about it all together. He's leaning against the wall and he still hasn't said a word. I can feel my expression turn from curiosity to anxious. He chuckles at my expression before he comes over and pulls me into a bear hug. He messes up my hair as he tells me, "Nothing Als."

I keep trying to get out of his grip but I can't. "You can't stare at me for five whole minutes and not tell me what you were thinking about?" I chuckle out. He pulls away to get a quick glimpse at me before he places a gentle peck at my lips.

I may have forgotten to mention that he stole my heart in the process of helping me get back to sanity. But we didn't get together until a year later. And now we're on our sixth month with one year of us being together which I can't wait to see what happens. He makes things better and knows how to get a smile on my face. He's my family's friend and I've practically grew up with him but I never saw him completely like this until Austin left. But people come and go for a reason and I guess life was telling me that Zayn has always been the one for me but I've just been to suborn to notice.

"Well what are you going to do with me if I don't?" he asks me mischievously. I raise one of my eyebrows at him as I say to him with attitude, "You want to try me?" That's the last sentence that's shared between us because we're doing our usual argument through silence which is a death stare. The one who blinks loses the argument and the one who doesn't has bragging rights.

So far, for the last few weeks, I've been losing every single one and I'm dying to win one just to rub it in his face because that's all he's been doing. Rubbing it in my face how I am the least competitive person that he's ever met. I feel my eyes watering, they are dry and screaming to close my eyes but I'm fighting. As more seconds tick by I can feel them on the brink to close and I think he does too because he's squinting his eyes so much. I know my facial expression is priceless right now but when I see him close his eyes completely I think it's all worth it. I'm jumping up and down and Zayn is shaking his head in defeat. I stick my tongue out at him as I'm doing my victory dance.

He laughs for a quick second and then he tells me, "So you really want to know what I was thinking about when I was staring at you?" I bit my lips before I nod my head. Now let me explain the next scene. Imagine a baby zebra drinking at the pond when a lion comes out of nowhere! That's exactly how I felt when he pushed me up against the wall. And I was most definitely not the lion.

I feel terrified but as soon as his lips crash on mine things seem natural. I have to admit that I love the way his lips feel on mine. I pull him closer as I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his hand tracing my curves. Everything seemed fine but then he just had to do it.

I feel his hand playing at the trim of my shirt, slowly starting to lift it up, and that's when I have to pull away. I lean my forehead on his as we're both trying to catch our breaths and at the same time we both say, "I'm sorry." We chuckle at the occurrence and I add, "I know that I promised soon and I want to but… I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

He puts his hand under my chin and slowly lifts it up to see him in the face and he gently tells me, "Ally you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want to push you to do something that you'll regret later. I love you Ally and we don't need to do anything in order for us to stay together. You're worth the wait." I am in awe. He is too sweet. He gives me an encouraging smile and at that same moment the real-estate lady comes by and tells us if we're going to get the house.

I'm about to say no but Zayn beats me telling the lady that we'll get it and to put it on his tab. Now I'm shocked. The deal was that he was going to help me find a house and not practically buy it for me! I'm opening my mouth to start telling the lady to put it on my account but Zayn tells me that he wants to because my birthday is right around the corner and we both know that it's not too much money for him to spend. I smile grateful at him and soon we're bringing boxes and furniture into my new home.

Next thing I now, I'm eating Chinese take-out with my small laptop as a lamp because something isn't working with my electricity. I'm surrounded by boxes with random labels on them when Zayn comes running out of my garage saying in a hero voice, "Electro Man has once again rescued the damsel in distress!" He has his hands resting on his waist and is looking somewhere off into the distance… or at least he's trying to. I laugh at him before I chuckle, "Electro man; seriously? And I am not a damsel in distress. You volunteered to fix it so basically acted on your offer but most definitely not in aid of help."

I smile at his dumbfound expression and to put the icing on the cake I say, "Oh and smarty pants, the lights aren't working still." With that I go back to eating my Chinese food on the floor while trying to play a game on my PC. Later he said his goodbyes and I got my light to work. As soon as I closed the door I leaned on it and I let myself fall down to the ground.

I'm hugging my knees to my body and as I observe my new apartment I can't help realize how it's too quiet… or the fact that there's not going to be any messes due to me just living here. But I think the thing I realize the most is how lonely it feels to live on your own. It's funny I how I never felt like this until I moved in with Austin. I throw my head back as soon as I mention his name in my thought. I can't believe that he still haunts my thoughts even if the last time I saw him I was throwing anything that I could be reached within my hands.

He didn't give me any reason to suspect that things were going wrong. The bastard actually took me out on a date and then broke up with me in the middle of our dinner when I was trying to enjoy my food. Which I really couldn't after he told me the words, "Look, I've been thinking for a **_WHILE,_** and I think we shouldn't see each other anymore," the nerve of that guy! When we got home I slept in the guest room and after comprehending what he had told me I went to go tell Trish but she couldn't house me and something was up with my dad and me, so I asked Zayn if he could let me stay over his house for a few days or so. He gladly allowed me and didn't question me about anything until Austin came over to see if I was alright and that's when I lost it.

I was pissed that he broke up with me, he acted emotionless, and then a week later he knocks on the door and asks me if I was ok. How do you expect a girl who gave her heart and soul to react to the guy who dumped her and then came back to ask her how she was doing? Well I know that I punched him straight in the eye which I later found out left him a black eye and then started to throw anything I could find that I could pick up. And an interesting fact about me, when I'm mad my aim is actually much better than when I am not.

I shake my head in a disapproving way and I get up to go to the box that has a messy handwriting of albums. I take the picture right on top and I smile at the thought of it. I'm smiling straight at the camera and Zayn is staring at me, completely unaware that we're taking a picture. I'm not mad at Austin; I'm not heart broken. But when I do wonder about him… I just want to know what I did that made him want to leave.

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

I'm awoken by the sound of my alarm. I randomly try to find the button to make it shut up and as soon as I do, my eyes wide open. I stay there for a few seconds before I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I'm brushing my teeth and washing my face when my reflection catches my eyes and I ask myself the same question I do every day since I left; Does she still think about me?

I ponder on the thought. I still ask myself if letting her go was correct but then I remember that the answer is yes and the reasons why it's yes. I sigh reluctantly and am startled when I feel two arms intertwine with my torso. "Why the long face?" asks the soft voice. I look in the mirror to see these intense blue eyes looking back at me with drowsy look to them. Her hair is as black as the night and it has waves like Als. Her lips are a nude color but I prefer them pink like Als. Her nose is cute but Ally has a nose that's cute as a button.

I mentally yell at myself for thinking about Ally instead of Halley. I miss Ally but then again things happen for a reason and I think she's in a better place, or at least I like to think so. I turn around and kiss her lightly on her forehead before I tell her, "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." She gives me a small smile and then tells me that she'll make waffles for us to eat. I try my best to not put on a face in disgust because by now I think she would've known that my favorite food is pancakes but I guess all the boxes of pancake batter can be tricky to understand. I weakly say ok and then get changed and make my way to the kitchen.

"So I want to ask you something," she tells me nervously as I walk through the door. I nod my head in agreement and my eyes light up when I see that she's made me two pancakes. I'm eating them away when I feel something hard in my mouth. I have a face of confusion and I turn to look at Halley which seems to be ecstatic. I'm taking out the object and she's going down to her knees. OMFG what the hell is happening!

As soon as I can see it I realize that it's a ring, and it's not just any ring. It's a fucking engagement ring. Now last time I remembered the guy is supposed to ask the girl but Halley has always been unique. "Austin Moon, will you marry me?" she asks me. Her eyes are full of hope and faith. The way that her eyes sparkle, makes her look adorable and I can't bring myself to say anything but, "Yes?"

She's too thrilled with my answer that she doesn't catch the questioning tone to the sentence. As soon as she throws her arms around me I smile. I'm sure that Ally has made her life by now and I think that even if I can't be with my first love, I still get the second sweetest girl that I've ever met. And I promise that this time I won't ruin it with her. She begins to exclaim all of these weeding arrangements that she's going to have to do and the date and that she needs to call her cousin.

Apparently she has this cousin she grew up with and they've been best friends all their lives. Rapidly she's blabbing about a thousand words per second and then she's asking me, "Is it ok if we fly out to Miami for the wedding? All my families there and, please! Pretty, pretty please!" She has this puppy face and I chuckle at it before I say yes. I give her a kiss on her temple as I motion to her that I need to leave for work. Man this morning I woke up being plain old Austin Moon but now I'm engaged Austin Moon. Funny how you make a plan and life rearranges it.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

I look at myself for the hundredth time. Zayn is on his way to pick me up for the reunion his family having. I'm excited because I'm finally going to meet the famous Halley. She's Zayn's cousin and closest thing he has to a sibling. I've talked to her on the phone a few times and she seems really sweet. I'm also going to meet some of his family that live across the country so it'll be nice to finally get to know every one personally than phone calls and pictures. I have on a white dress that has thick spaghetti straps and three buttons on my chest. It has these strips on my waist and looks like a belt and stops an inch or so before my knees. I feel confident in this dress and I'm glad that Trish convinced me to buy it.

I'm walking down the stairs when I hear my front door bell ring and I answer it to find my one and only boyfriend. He takes me by the hand and get into his car. Shortly after we reach his parents' house and I can't believe that I'm going to meet everyone. He told me that I'm the first girl in years that he takes to meet his family. He would say his parents but the practically saw me in dippers so that would be a huge understatement.

As soon as we cross the door I'm bombarded with a lot of questions and smiles. The most frequent line is, "So this is the famous Ally Dawson that Zayn can't stop chatting about." Some of his male relatives tell me that now they now why he took such a long time to present me because I was too gorgeous to share. That earned a blush from me and a playful hit from Zayn to all of them. They're all really sweet and I can imagine myself getting married to him one day. It's only logical. We both have great jobs, he's organized just as I am, we know how to have a conversation when things are getting tough, and we have the same opinion about everything. It's like we were made for each other.

I have met everyone except for Halley. I'm getting something to drink when someone bumps into me and we're both saying sorry and such when I look up to find the same blue eyes that I had seen in a picture that Zayn showed me. "Halley?" I ask her as she says my name. We both chuckle and soon I'm brought into another tight hug and she's the fastest talker that I have ever met. She bounces from on topic to another in a blink of an eye and soon she's telling me that she's engaged and that we need to hang out soon. I chuckle at her reaction and we find a nice shady place in the backyard to begin a nice formal conversation.

Halley has so many things in common with me. We both like cloud watching, our favorite movie is the Notebook, we love the same artist and both think that Zayn can be too full of himself at times. We are getting along perfectly. I never knew that Halley could become a new girlfriend in a split of a second. We're laughing at a joke she just said when I tell her that I'll be right back. I'm making my way to the bathroom through the crowded house.

As I walk past the glass door that leads to the inside of the house I realize that this family is full of life and I'm glad that for now, I'm a part of it. I make way upstairs and soon I find myself going back to the party. As I walk down the stairs I realize that it's getting dark and that the stars and moon are beginning to show glimpses of themselves. I decide to go the long way to the part of the yard that they're at because I want to enjoy this time. I'm walking down this little bricked path and I'm counting how many stars there are. I'm deep in thought when I hear some loud footsteps coming from behind me.

I hear a male's voice uttering stupid for some reason and before I know it I'm falling down because a body just crashed into me with full force. I feel dizzy as someone brings me back to my feet. I'm brushing off any dirt that caught on to my dress and when I raise my head my heart begins to beat faster.

I notice that there's something familiar about the leather jacket that the person's wearing. I see this burnt spot on it and I remember that I once got Austin a leather hooded jacket that somehow he managed to burn at a corner of it. But when I raise my head completely I realize that it **_IS_** the burnt jacket that I gave him. He still hasn't seen me and is trying to clean himself up. He looks exactly the same. He's hair is still the shiny blond hair that I loved to run my fingers through, his cheeks still has that same rough look to it and he still seems to have the similar childlike look and vibe to him.

I can't move. I am paralyzed at the sight of him. A thousand thoughts are running through my mind and I'm brought back to earth when I hear him whisper my name in disbelief. He's eyes are about to fall out, his mouth is wide open, and he's bemused. "Ally?" he questions again but this time he's getting closer and he's reaching out to touch me to make sure that he's not hallucinating. When he touches my skin I involuntarily shiver. Soon he's hand begins to trace the side of my cheek carefully and I still can't believe he's here.

What should I do? Do I walk out on him or act like a mature adult and tell him to take his hand off me while asking him how he's been? I feel so confused and then I see him coming closer and I'm being pulled in for a hug, but I still can't react. "Ally, I can't believe it! How you've been? Are you ok? Is Zayn treating you like he's supposed to?" he asks me. He questions me more but I can't reply because first of all I'm trying to get myself back together and second because he isn't giving me time to speak.

He pulls himself back so he can look at me and he's giving me a sincere smile and I can't take it any longer. I am still completely in love with Austin Moon. I need to get out of here. I'm going to push him away from me when I feel his hand on my cheek again and I find myself leaning against it naturally. I feel really nervous as he stares into my eyes and he seems happy while I feel terrified. He leans down and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I swear I hear him mumble into my forehead, "I still love you Als." And that's my last straw. I push him off me and I'm running my way back to the party. I reach the edge of it when I hear him shout my name and then Halley comes out of nowhere and is asking me in an exaggerated cheery tone about the cake that's being served. I feel my head getting heavy with each new thought that forms.

Austin finally catches up with me and then the next scene that plays out I have no clue how to react. "Hey there baby," I hear Halley say. Austin seems frozen as she goes to give him a quick peck on the mouth and then she tells me, "Ally, this is Austin, my fiancé." I take a big gulp and a big lump seems to form in my throat. Suddenly the room seems to be spinning and everything is a blur. I look from Austin to Halley and my breath seems to have become jagged. My hands feel sweaty and I'm walking backwards now. I cross my arms and keep rubbing them in an attempt to comfort myself. I let out a small chuckle before I say, "Fiancé? Austin? Fiancé?" Halley's face goes from happiness to anxiety and Austin seems to come closer to me as I take a smaller step backwards than the one before. "Austin's your fiancé?" I ask out loud. Even though it was meant for me, Halley answers it with a confident, "Yes." I let another soft chuckle out and next thing I know, I don't know anything. Everything turns black and the last thing I hear is Austin say in a worried tone, "Shit I made her faint!"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like where it's going. If not please tell me so i know to step up my game next chapter. So i want to say thanks for the reviews and alerts that you all hgave nicely given me and i know the story is starting off slow but trust me things are going to get crazy pretty soon just because it invloves Austin and Ally. ;) So here are shout outs to all of you beautiful people! :D

randomsmileyperson:Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed it and liked how i started it off. I know i wanted to make it seem like she was going to marry Austin but then switch it around! ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please update soon! I can;t wait to see what is going to happen next in your story! :)

Awesomesauce325: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry. I know it was cruel of me but i had an urge to do it so i had to do it. I know a lame excuse but you liked it right? So something must have been good about it. So i know how you feel cause i feel like that too. Soory for udloading late but hopefully this chapter made up for it! :)

minnieami11: I agree wiht you 1000% and i had this idea playing out so i just had to do it! Sorry. Well thaks for your review and sorry for not uploading soon. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? :) Well i'll try to upsoon but i can';t make a promise because it all depends on my school schedule. But i hope you like this chapter! :)

queenc1: Well thanks for the support and i hope you lied this chapter more than the last one. Sorry for the long update and for getting back together you just have to wait and read. That's all i can say. :)

Dont-Stop-Believin:Thanks for the review and I hope you lied this chapter. I was having a hard time to express their encounter again after their breakup so i hope i did justice. And thanks again i hope you liked how the stories staring out. :)

XxGlitterGirlxX: Don't worry you'll most likely find out around three or more chapters later. Depending on what my mind tells me. Sorry for the long wait but hopefully my other stories have been keeping you busy. Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time! :)

Hey149: Hello there! :D Well thanks for the review and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one too! :)

Auslly97: Well first off i'm glad that you still want to read the story and the fact that you don't hate me because i was seriously expecting for a crazy Auslly fan ready to kill me for breaking them up after making the ending of SLR so happy. Hahaha ok so thanks for all the support and i hope you enjoyed their meeting. I was struggling with it so if you could be honest and tell me how interesting it was on a scale of one to ten it would help me a lot. So thanks and i hope you want to read more! :)

supersweetp:Aww thanks! You're really sweet! And i'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too. Thanks for the review and hopefully you want to read more. :)

Guest: Hola there! :) Well i'm glad that you loved the last chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this one. Thanks for taking your time to review. It made a smile to my face! :)

KidloveAuslly:Sorry for the long update but hopefully this makes up for it! :) I'm glad that you're pumped for this story and i want to say thans for the review! It made my day and see you next time! :)

APlusAzian: Ok so first off thanks! For the review and support. Second of all, yes i am a big Auslly shipper so writing them like that made me feel so mean and horrible. Especially since i want them to be together! It's even hard to write them right now because i want to make them get back together again and be like the end but then there wouldn't be a story so the show must go on. But knowing me you can expect Auslly moments! ;) So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time! :)

ausllyfan01: I'm glad that you enjoyed this story so far and that SLR was one of your favorite stories. It made my day big time! By the way love your avatar! It's cute. :)So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the support! :)

itscalledkarma: I'm glad your excited for this story and i'm glad you lied where i started the story from because i was having a debate with myself of whether i should have started it like this chapter or the last and finally the last one won. So i hope everything is alright with you and that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the support! :)

AngelXAnubis:No there will be no Dallas in this story. Although that would bring more drama... But right now he;s not in the plan. If my mind thinks of something crazy then i think he might make a guest appearance but nothing serious. So thakns for your review and support and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)

AusllyL0ver123: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and excited for the next ones! Thanks for all the support and hopefully you enjoyed this one! :)

kooljen9:Ok so first off THANK YOU SO MUCH! all your reviews from SLR and this one made my day. And Zayn is inspired from 1D because he is gorgeous! Or at least to me he is! :) I know i don't like her dad neither but you'll see why i added him like that later on in the story! I'm happy to have you back and i hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as SLR and the first one. Or at least close to it. You are really sweet and you can;t see the big smile on my face but trust me, it's there! So i'll stop rambling now, but thanks! :)

So i'm not sure when i'm going to upload next time, but as long as it don;t disappear again by my computer shutting off, you can expect one next week! So thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that your all excited for the next one. Don't worry things will get better as the story goes on. So thanks and please review and let me know if this chapter good or not or have any ideas to make it better. Thanks for reading!:D (Sorry if i sound all over the place but right now it's about one hour until midnight so i think you can imagine how i look like! XD)


	3. Facing The Truth

_**CH. 3: Facing The Truth**_

* * *

I just made Ally Dawson faint! The girl that I've been thinking about since the day I left her life is in front of me in my arms. People are beginning to surround us and they are whispering in hushed tones about reasons why she might have fainted.

I could act dumb and say that I have no clue why she fainted, but I think it might have to do with the idea that I got carried away and told my ex-girlfriend that I still love her and then she finds out that I'm engaged. I hear a guy pushing through the crowd that has formed around Ally and I'm starting to stand up with Ally in my arms to take her inside. As I'm making my way I realize that it's none other than Zayn? Who stops me and tells me, "Hand her over."

Now where did he come from? I've been meeting Halley's family for over an hour and I'm just noticing that my fiancées best friend is the guy whose guts I hate! I think I'm beginning to understand the phrase that we live in a small, small world. Now I still don't like that douche bag and I wonder who he thinks he is to tell me to hand over my Alls! Last time I checked he isn't anything to her so I don't have to hand her over to anyone. Plus I'm freaking out about her enough. I want to know that she's ok and to be there when she wakes up. I only shake my head towards his command and I try to walk again towards the door when he steps in front of me and tells me, "Austin let me take care of Ally and go talk with your fiancée."

I try to say in the nicest voice I can manage, "Just let me take her inside." Now I know that he still likes her and wants her from the look in his eyes. I can tell that he feels threatened that I have Ally in my hands. I know for a fact that my presence unease him because of the past I shared with Ally. After all I was the guy she left him for. I softly nudge him out of my way and continue walking thinking I've beaten him when he shouts after me, "Well I think that as her boyfriend I have the right to carry her inside." Now I feel like the tables have been turned.

My heart has stopped beating, if that's possible, and I think someone better take Ally away from my grip because I think I'm about to faint at the thought that Ally and Zayn are dating. I turn around and he's wearing a smirk as he comes walking towards me and gently takes her away. As he leans back with Ally in his arms now, I can tell that he feels like he's winning. And I know that because I feel like I've just noticed that I have lost something that I never realized that I had misplaced.

Can your heart break even though you never held the person in your hands? **B**ecause I think mine just did. I think my heart has just stopped beating and it feels like it doesn't have a reason to continue fighting. I knew that Ally was going to move on but I never expected to meet the guy and much less to find out that I hate his guts. I'm just standing there and I don't realize that everyone has left until Halley places a hand on my shoulder and asks me in a soft sweet voice, "Are you ok?"

I slow back the lump that has formed in my throat and scold myself to not cry because I was the one who pushed her away. In a raspy broken voice I tell her that I'm fine. She looks at me with concerned eyes and I put the best smile I can at the moment and tell her, "Come on baby. I think we should get going because something tells me that the party's over."

I put my hands in my pockets and begin walking away when she rushes to me, asking if we can stay a little bit longer but I tell her that I don't want to. Seeing her do her cure puppy face I tell her that she can stay for a while and I'll meet her back. She lets out a loud squeal and gives me a bine crushing hug as she hands me the keys.

As I see her running back to the house I feel terrible. Here's an amazing girl that loves me with her whole heart and I will never be able to give her mine because it belongs to someone else; someone who happens to be dating her best friend and my enemy. The person who had me at the sight of her dancing and made me fall harder when I looked into her big brown eyes. The girl that made me fall in love again still makes my heart skips too many beats to be considered healthy. I should tell Halley about Ally, but I know that I won't bring myself to do it.

I decided to let my feet lead me to who knows where but I'm back at Miami; back to my roots. I always imagined coming back home would be awesome. I would go see my parents first, and then visit Dez and Trish who have been married for a couple of months now and then… I would go see Ally. I would ask her how she's been and see what she's been up to. I would ask her to go on a walk with me and even though I know that I wouldn't ask her to come back to me because that would be selfish, I would still be able to show her that I still belong to her. That when I said goodbye… I never actually left her side.

But it's nothing like that. In fact it's actually the opposite. I feel like the Band-Aid that had been keeping my heart together just got torn off and I feel the ache of it. I know that Ally hasn't been mine for the while but hearing that she's with Zayn now suddenly makes it seem so real. Before it felt like it was just a dream and I could lie to myself by making up different scenarios with Ally but now I know the truth. And I can't make myself believe a lie because I know that it's not true.

Why the hell did I let Ally go when she was the best damn thing that's ever happened to me? Oh yea that's right, you were pulling her back. Plus she looked really unhappy and got mad a lot, and wasn't her usual cheery self. But you can't blame her when her boyfriend was gone almost every night trying to make his dream a reality and she had to sit back and watch. Like I said I was holding her back and things weren't going well. I didn't want to leave but after a while you know that it's for the best.

It's a tragic love. It the kind of romance that gives you hope, gives you something to believe and makes you happy as hell! It lifts you up and gives you an extra glow of some sort. It's too good to be true and then little by little it takes everything back that it gave you. It makes the love that was once so sweet, intoxicating and you know it should end but you can't. You don't want it too. You try to hold on to the treads that are coming undone and all of a sudden you realize that there are more tears being shared than smiles. And you know that you're the poison of the person you love but you're too selfish to let them go. Until you see them to their breaking point and realize that if you love them… you need to let them go. Even if they don't want to leave.

I've been so lost in my thought that I don't realize that I've walked to the somewhere familiar yet distant. In front of me is my old house, the same house that holds all the memories of Ally and me. When she moved in and the first time I brought her home from the club. I chuckle at this. I still don't think Ally can hold her drinks even if she tells everyone she can. The way she would wake up in my arms and I had the excuse to kiss her just because she was my girlfriend.

I continue laughing out loud and soon it's a mixture of laughter and tears. I shouldn't have let her go but I had to. I had to let her go because I love her. I'm falling to my knees and I'm acting like I'm drunk as hell but I don't care. I need to heal my broken heart and if this is the only way of doing it… then I guess I'll have to take it. After feeling like I've been crying at my front steps for hours I get up and I softly whisper to the night, "Goodbye Ally Dawson." The love I wished that could have stayed but shouldn't continue.

**A/N: I know it's short but i promise to update tomorrow and yea sorry. I thought you guys would like to see Austin's POV even if it was short. So yea. Thanks for all the support and sorry but I can't do shout outs today because to be honest i feel really tired but I promise to make it up for it in the next chapter! :)**

**So yea please forgive me and have a good morning or night! **

**Please review too. :) For mee!**


	4. Waking Up

**_CH. 4: Waking Up_**

* * *

I'm opening my eyes and the first thing I see is Zayn, Halley, and his parents staring at me wide eyed. I feel nervous at their stare but when Zayn reaches out to me to give me a hug while whispering words of comfort, I remember that I fainted. I look around, real quickly, to realize that the blonde head that was the cause of this is nowhere in sight. I could feel my heart drop to my stomach in disappointment that he didn't stick around to see if I was alright, but then why would he if he's… _engaged_.

"Are you ok? What happened; should I take you home?" Zayn calmly whispers to me as I sit up in the couch. I tell him that I'm fine while the entire time I'm thinking how Austin would have run to the phone to call 911, my parents, and the army if he could reach them. As I turn to see Halley staring at me with worry in her eyes I can't help but feel bad and jealous at the same time.

I feel guilty because I'm thinking of her fiancée in a very inappropriate way, but at the same time I want to rip her head off for getting married with him! What does she have that I don't? What did she give him that I couldn't have given? Did he do the same things with her as he did with me? Does he tell her that she's cute like he did with me? Does he love her more than me?

I mentally slap myself at my last question. Of course he loves her more than you. Why do you think they're engaged; he proposed to her. Face it Ally, you were never good for Austin and you knew it was only a matter of time until he realized it when you made it official with him. Everyone was right, you two were never meant to last together. So what did I do wrong that made karma want to torture me with Austin's engagement?

I hear all the words that Zayn is telling me but I don't want to listen. I just want to get out of here, go under my covers and go into a nice deep sleep where nothing is wrong and everything is made out of pickles. Yea I think tonight I'm going to spend it with Ben and Jerry that's dark chocolate and I'm going to yell at the movie, Crazy Stupid Love, for making hopeless girl like me think that fairytale endings do exist. Yup that's going to make me feel much better!

Zayn wants to leave but seeing that I kind of crashed the party because everyone is gone now, I tell him that we should stay for a little while. I can feel myself giving the cold shoulder to Halley but the second that Zayn leaves my side, she comes running to me and pulls me into a big hug asking me if I'm alright. "I'm fine Halley. Nothing's wrong with me. I just… got surprised," I say in a fake cheery voice. Luckily for me she didn't realize it and asked, "Oh well, it's good that you're ok, but if you don't mind me asking, what caught you by surprise?"

I can feel myself tense at her question and I'm biting my tongue down so I don't scream out loud that it's because she's getting married with Austin flipping Moon. I can feel the words playing at the tip of my tongue, but she looks so sincere and innocent that I don't have the heart to say it. So I settle with, "I'm a big fan of Austin Moon." She chuckles like this is a normal recurrence and I know that she's oblivious to everything. Like the fact that her soon to be husband has slept with her so called new girlfriend. Oh god, that sounds SO WRONG.

"Oh Ally I didn't know you were a big fan of Austin's music! If you want I can get you his autograph with his newest album that's going to come out in two weeks or so?" she tells him with the kindest voice I've ever heard. I'm screaming so loud inside my head and if I could of, I would have been pulling all of my hair out right at this instant! I don't care about his music. In fact I think that he left me to pursue his dream of becoming a singer which he has been becoming more famous he tours and releases songs but I have my good reasons for not wanting to listen. Plus, all his music is recycled pop tunes that are overplayed on the radio. But on to Halley; Ugh!

Why can't she be mean!? Why can't she act all bitchy and like one of those girls that you automatically hate because they think they're so much better than you? She could have left with Austin and given me a glare, but NO! She had to stay to make sure I was alright while my ex didn't even have the guts to stay after making me faint! Why does she have to be nice? Because if she was a mean girl I would have a good excuse to hate her, but now I would feel like a terrible person if I did.

Plus she seems like she can be a really good friend, but I know her fiancée more than a friend should. But it's not like I knew they were going to get married! And if she doesn't know anything then that's Austin's problem and not mine. I mean Zayn knows everything about my past and it's not my responsibility to fill in the blanks for Halley.

"Ally, are you sure you ok?" I hear Halley asking me in a nervous voice. I snap out of my thoughts and say, "Yea. Sorry. I was just thinking how nice that would be if you got me an autograph of your fiancée." I have the fakest smile upon my lips and I'm just hoping that she doesn't catch on how much I want to kill for no good reason. Well the only thing I do know from this is that I need to get over Austin… and fast. He has moved on and I think that it's time I do. I'm not going to freeze my life for someone who has already left.

I'm Ally Dawson. I'm dating a superhot guy that is sweet nice, has a good job, and most importantly loves me. I should be glad that I have him and that I had a chance to be happy with Austin. I should be grateful that I got to meet him because he showed me things I would have never found on my own. But now times have changed and just because things have changed doesn't mean that I have to forget. I just have to learn to not react to Austin and the words he tells me or when we see each other. I can do. I have always been mature about things so this should be easy peasy, lemon squeezy. I bet having Zayn next to me will make me forget the reason why I wanted to kill Halley a few moments ago.

Halley's going twenty words per minute, talking how we're going to the mall, and I can go back stage to a concert Austin's going to do, and how we can get to know each other better since I'm the girl of her best friend. When I hear that it's ten and Zayn needs to go to bed I feel like the weight of the world has lifted off my shoulders. I loved talking to Halley and meeting her along with the rest of his family… it's just that I don't think, at least for tonight, I'm going to let the whole "Austin's engaged" thing down. I mean its natural right? We dated and I'm simply curious why he didn't ask me the big question but I'm sure after talking to him for a few seconds or so, things will turn out ok. We'll realize that there's nothing much to talk about and we'll live our lives like we never meet each other; like how it should have been since the beginning.

I say goodbye to Zayn's parents, get Halley's number and walk outside as I let Zayn finish the small talk he has been doing for the past hour. I'm walking back and forth on the sidewalk when I see headlights pull into the driveway and it's no one other than Austin Moon. I quickly turn around to not face him. "Oh! Why now!? Did he come back to check on you? Was he worried that you were hurt? Oh of course he wouldn't. He's just coming to pick up Halley." I quickly mumble to myself. Before I know it, I hear him shout my name and I take the piece of hair out of my mouth as I turn to face him.

"Hi Austin," I try to say in the most normal voice I can make. I feel a thousand of different things at this moment. My stomach is doing flip flops while a big lump is forming at the back of my throat, my heart is beating at a faster rate than usual, and I feel my temperature rising as I get angrier for no good reason. He walks towards me and I'm cursing at the moonlight for making him look hooter than he already looks like. The light shines off him like he's glowing and makes his skin look soft and nice. And worst of all, it makes his brown eyes shine even brighter and makes them look mysterious, like the same night that I first met him at the club.

He stops right in front of me with his hands in his pockets and he's swaying in place as he tells me in a rough whisper, "Hi Ally." I have my arms around me and all we're doing is staring at each other. Nothing is shared out loud yet we know exactly what the other's thinking; or at least I'm pretty sure I know what he is. I'm wondering why he doesn't tell me anything more while I bet he wants to ask me how I'm doing, if I went to the hospital or when I woke up, but he's holding back on me. We both have these invisible shields up and all I'm wishing is that at least we can be friends. I know I've lost his heart but I want to know that at least I can still count on him as a friend. I have Zayn to help me with the heart aches and to have my heart lock in a safe place, but I need Austin to tell me that it's going to be fine when I fell like everything is falling apart.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me in an awkward tone as he shifts his weight to his left leg. I glance at the ground quickly before I look up to realize he's closer than before, "I'm ok. Just peachy, you know? I couldn't be feeling better!"

I bit my tongue as I realize how harsh that could be taken as and I open my mouth to say something more but he motions me to stop. I know he's taken it the wrong way but I didn't mean it like that. I guess I was just defending myself? He seems really uncomfortable but I'm not in my happy place right now either. And if you ask me, I shouldn't have come at all tonight in fact I think I should have moved to a different state, country, or better yet, UNIVERSE when I broke up with him. That way I would be in this situation in the first place.

"Well I'm glad you're doing well," he tells me with a little bit more confidence. I smile weakly at him as I ask, "Enough about me. How are you doing? How's the music industry treating you?" By now I've turned from facing him to facing the window from Zayn's car and I'm drawing random patterns on the roof from the dust that has formed on it. There's a lot of tension in the air for the "no hard feelings" that I'm trying to accomplish. Maybe it's all in my head but something tells me that it's both of us. I remember that saying that people have told me that it's not an awkward situation until you make it one, but seriously? How can you not be awkward in some situations like this one?

"Umm… I've been good. As you heard I got engaged. Yup! And music wise… well it's been complicated. There are so many restrictions and half the time I don't even think what I'm singing is music but more like something that's not it. I'm not sure if I'm explai-," I hear him respond but I interrupt him with a light chuckle. I turn around to look him in the eyes as I voice, "Trust me. I understand you perfectly." He laughs at my words and I find myself joining him. "Well yea I guess you do," is the only words he forms. I make a face in disbelief and in a teasing tone I say, "You guess? Dude I lived with you. I think I know you too well for my own good!"

I can see the same curious twinkle in his eyes that I seem to have forgotten about. He's still the same. Time has passed, we've met new people, made new relationships, yet we're still the same. Our conversation seems to be getting better; like we can actually breathe now and don't feel like a bomb's about to go off. "I'm sorry," he says out of nowhere. I turn around to face him directly and I'm not quite sure why he's saying sorry. I want to say that it's because he caught me by surprise but I know that it has double meaning.

He's coming closer and I know every instinct of mine is telling me to stop him but I don't want him to. He's merely two, three for top, inches away from me. We're dangerously close, considering that one of us is engaged and the other one is going out with the best friend of the fiancée. Both of us are breathing faster and now I feel butterflies along with the other emotions. "For what?" I ask him innocently.

My gaze is shifting from his eyes to his lips to his eyes once more. I see him lifting his arm to put a hand on my cheek and I'm screaming at myself for being such a lousy friend for a friendship with Halley that's only beginning. I feel guilty but not guilty enough to move back. As soon as he comes on skin to skin contact I feel my breath hitch and he breaths harder and faster. I stare into his eyes as he simply answers, "For scaring you with my actions earlier, for not staying to see if you were ok, but most of all for leaving." I feel like I've stopped breathing and I know those are the words I want to hear.

I want him to say that he needs me as much as I need him. That he longs for my touch as I long for his. That he still loves me with the same burning passion that got us on this ride a long time ago. I simply want him to tell me that he's still mine. "I've been missing you Ally so much. So much that it hurt," he whispers softly to me. I know I'm giving in to my emotions and I'm doing the opposite of forgetting him or letting him go but I can't help it. My guiltiness, my anger, my mind that screams run, doesn't stand a chance to my heart and longing for Austin. He's leaning in and those two to three inches are become shorter. "I've… I've missed you too," I manage to say back.

I can feel him coming closer and I'm shutting my eyes. His hand moves from my cheek to the back of my neck as he pulls me to him and I can feel his lips brushing mine when I hear the front door starting to open and reason comes back to me. I open my eyes to find his closed and I push him back right in time. The whole family's coming out and they're all oblivious to the closeness that Austin and I are. I take a few steps back when Halley comes running towards us and wraps her arms around Austin's neck and gives him a full on kiss. None notices that his eyes are wide open during that kiss and the whole time he burns me with his stare. I stay frozen until I feel an arm go around my waist and I turn to find Zayn smiling at me.

He leans down and gives me a kiss to my forehead before whispering in my ear, "I'm here for you Alls." I smile back at him knowing that he means it, but it doesn't give me the comfort that it would have if it was Austin who'd whisper those words to me. When I turn back to the couple, they're staring at us and Halley chips in a cheery voice, "You guys are the cutest couple that I've ever met! Why can't you be like that Austin? Don't you agree that they're made for each other?" Right now I can't tell what Austin's thinking and I think that's because I'm still trying to get over the fact that I almost kissed my ex. I almost kissed my new friend's **_fiancée_**. The one that happens to be off limits for me, but yet I find no regret and rather am mad that we got interrupted.

**A/N: So here's chapter 4 and sorry for not uploading when I said I would. But I hope you liked this one and like where it's going. I know I'm writing a lot of the party but don't worry, if it was boring you, it is now 100% over. So on to see how the whole, Will you be my maid of honor, plays out. ;) So on to shout outs! ****_WARNING: YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO LOOK FOR YOUR NAME THAN READ ALL OF THEM_****... unless you want too.**

**minnieami11: Sorry for making you sad and I totally understand if you want to kill me because when I reread it to correct my grammar mistakes I want to kill myself but then i stop myself because who would end the story if I did kill myself? And trust me; true love prevails! Or at least in my stories. AS long as you think their love is true then it will be. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**XxGlitterGirlxX: Aww, thanks! :) I'm glad that it's lifelike because that's what I aim for each time when I write a new chapter! Well I hope you liked this one and thanks fore reviewing and for all the support! It really makes my day and I can feel my shipping Auslly heart break each time I write! But oh well. So I'm going to shut up now and let you with one last big THANK YOU! :)**

**queenc1: Well like always, THANK YOU! Hope I updated ok this time and that you liked this chapter! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last one! :)**

**ausllyfan01: Don't worry, I would never stop reading your story! It's amazing! And thanks for all the support. It really pushes my lazy butt to start writing and make sure that i give the best that I possible can! :) so I hope you liked this chapter and yea. Thanks!**

**Frenchie12: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and i hope that you enjoyed this one! :) **

**APlusAzian: Your first sentence made me laugh so hard that I started to cry! XD But yea that's why he left without too many details involved ;) And I agree with you on the whole Austin LovES Ally no matter what circumstance they're in. And yup you know me well! Of course you can't forget the drama and breath taking moments that I love to put into it even if I don't have to but yea you know exactly where I'm headed to! :) And you have nothing to say sorry for because your review made my day! (for like the whole week) So thanks! :)**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one! And thanks for all the support!**

**Awesomesauce325: Ok first off, review from chapter 2: I FREAKING MADE YOUR LIP BLEED!? Ahhhh, i know you told me to not feel guilty but i can;t help it. It's who I am. I am sooooooo soooooorrrrrryyyyy! I hope it didn;t bleed that much... Sorry and now going on to last chapter review, hahaha I LOVE you so much right now! Funniest review I've ever gotten and yes I know exactly how you feel with the whole asdjibfwifheiwphfwef because I feel like that too, and I'm writing it. -.- And yup I saw what you did there! ;) So I'm glad you;re enjoying it (or I hope so) and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks for all the support and I hope you still want to read. :)**

** : Ok so before I start with the shout out I was just wondering, CAN YOU READ MINDS?! Seriously you know my writing style way too much. Let's just say that you're review might kind of be on top of it. ;) And it's AUstin, of course he would be thinking of Ally more! They're made for each other even when nothing big has happened on the show. Sigh why can;t they admit it already but anyhoo, Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**randomsmileyperson: Yea I know.. I hope you liked the last chapter and that you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks for all the support and sorry for being a bad fan. Seriously I love alll your stories but life makes it so difficult to be able to read your awesome writing! I hate life for that but either way thanks for everything! :)**

**kooljen9: Thanks so much for understanding! It takes time to write out shout outs but I like to them to show how grateful I am to all o0f you who read and review my story so yea. First off I loved your review from ch.2 when you're like, RUN! GIRL! Run! oh she fainted, LOL! pure genius if you ask me and I also felt bad for Austin but let's face lots of time (well at least from my experience) guys do actions and think about the consequences later which is why Austin and Ally are in this situation in the first place... Ugh... boys what can you do with them? So I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. Thanks! :)**

**itscalledkarma: You're so sweet! Thanks! Yea I know what you mean. I wasn't sure how people were going to react to AUstin's reasoning but I definitely think the decision he made could have been different. And I'm glad that you like my style of writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the almost Auslly kiss! And I agree with your review from chapter 2. Seriously Austin never thinks before he acts. He just goes with what his heart tells me him to. -.- Thanks for all the support and I wish the best for you! :)**

**Hi: Thanks for reading and reviewing and just as you commanded: here's the upload! :) SO I hope you liked this chapter and the ones before!:)**

**CH.2**

**guest: yea good question... So because I wasn't thinking straight I'm just going to say that she lived with Zayn for a month or two, then moved in with Trish, then Trish got married to Dez so then she moved in with her Father and now she's getting her own apartment with Zayn helping her choose it. There! :) (feel like I just solved a really tough math problem) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dont-Stop-Believin: Thanks for reviewing and I don't think it's bad that you don't like Halley because trust me, you'll want to hate her later. ;) SO the last chapter gave some insight, the biggest reason, to why he left but there's still more. And thanks for everything! :)**

**When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out: In response to your question, you can't tell anyone, but I am... ;) JK I wish I was though. That would be cool! Funny how life has it's moments well I'm glad I had updated when you looked and out of the blue I am so glad that you updated your story, when you date a total stranger! I still haven't been able to read it but I can;t wait to do it before I go to bed tonight! I was laughing at your sentence to AUstin and your comment on Halley. Yup what can we say, we live in a very strange small world! And i hope you liked the last chapter and this one too! :)**

**AusllyL0ver123: Thanks so much so I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review! It made my day. And You're SWEET like cotton candy. (sorry for some reason the only candy I can think of at the moment) but you get the point so thanks! :)**

**HG Just Because: Now i know for sure that I'm going to start uploading becuase that would be plain scary if Tilly came after me and Zayn saw me in a bad hair day! I hope this was fast enough and I hope you liked the last chapter as well as this one! Thanks for the review!**

**AngelXAnubis: Yes I also feel bad for Halley. ANd she's sweet too which makes me feel guilty for writing it out like this becuase I hope no has ever had to go through this! And if they had I wish them good luck! Well thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked these two chapter! :)**

**supersweetp: Thanks and I hope you liked the last two chapters! Thanks for the reviews and support! and I hope i haven;t been uploading bad because I know i get frustrated when that happens to me so yea. THANKS! :)**

**Taylor1507: I agree with you 100% girl! She still loves him and all he says after breaking up with her, Ally? Guys... what can you do with them? -.- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**katielovesyoutoo: Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and i hope you liked this one. So off topic but i'm wondering if you are goinbg to continue your story that's based off how to lose a guy in ten days. I really didn;t like the movie but I liked your story. SO again just wondering. and thanks once again! :)**

**So there are all the shout outs and I hope that you all have enjoyed this one! So I want to say thanks for all of you who have followed, read, favorite, or reviewed this story! It makes my day and makes me feel like i have a purpose to continue writing because then I can tell everyone who says what's the point, that I have awesome people reading my story and that I don';t write completely bad. ;) So I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. This time I wondering if I have some of you guys confused becuase I tend to do that a lot in my writing if you don;t have the same mind as me and if you are don;t worry I'll explain it to and so i can go fix the problem from the chapters before. Thanks!**

**So have a nice day, afternoon, morning, or night! Until next time! :)**


	5. Popping The Question

**_CH. 5: Popping The Question_**

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

I have no clue what's happening to me! A while ago I tried to stop myself from saying something stupid to Ally, and instead I told her that I love her. I made myself leave the party in hope that Ally might have felt better when she woke up since I was the one who caused her to faint, but I made myself get out of the car to go talk to her when I see her alone.

And now, after telling myself on the whole ride back from the old house that I used to share with Ally, that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Halley, I discover myself three inches away from Ally.

It's like we never broke up. It's as if we never left each other's life and we're picking up from the last place that we left off. It feels like this morning I left to the studio like always and I'm coming home to welcome her with her hello kiss. She still understands me and from the looks of it, Ally feels something too.

As I look into her big brown beautiful eyes I can't help but fall for her all over again. It's only something that Ally can do to me. She can make me forget the reason why I'm here and can make me act insane. I feel like my heart's about to burst through my chest and I don't mind knowing that Ally controls me too much for my liking. In fact, I actually like knowing that I feel like that.

"I've been missing you Ally so much. So much that it hurts," I whisper to her.

She's frozen. She has nothing to say and my words seem to throw her off balance once again as I did with my presence at the party. She's not pulling away from me or telling me to stop. She's not repeating the words I want to hear her say. So I think it's safe for me to say that I'm still not doing anything wrong... or anything REALLY wrong.

I'm trying to find all the will power I have to not throw myself at Ally because more than anything I want her to say that she loves me. That she's not dating Zayn and that she's been thinking about me as much as I have thought about her all this time. In the end, it doesn't matter who she's with because I'm still hers and she's mine. I don't know what I'm thinking but slowly I see Ally's face coming closer to mine and after a second or so, I realize that it's because I'm leaning in.

I know I'm engaged. I know that Halley's inside the house with her family, and that this kiss would make me the worst fiancée in the history of infamous fiancées, but if I don't feel Ally's lips on mine, I'm going to die. I hear Ally stutter something that I can't understand because my heart beat is pounding in my ears from the thought of kissing Ally one more time.

I slowly pull her towards me and I'm anticipating her lips. I feel them slowly brushing against mine and I can feel the same sparks when I first met her. I'm about to press my lips onto hers when I feel her push me off. I feel confused for a quick second but then I hear Halley screaming my name. She suddenly seems to become one of the top ten persons that I hate the most.

I turn around to find the whole family coming out and Halley's running towards me with full force. Before I can stop it, she pulls me down for a full on kiss but I just keep my eyes open. All I can do is look at Ally and think how that kiss should've been ours. That kiss would have let us know how right we are for each other. Then the fame I've made, the life I've led, the rumors that would come with dumping Halley, would mean nothing if I had Ally with me. But I don't get the chance to find out because life only likes to tease Ally and me and let us see each other in the arms of a different lover.

When Halley pulls back from the kiss I find Zayn standing next to Ally and I'm controlling every muscle I have to not go over there and give him a black eye for no good reason. I shift my eyes to his arm and my heart sinks as I see it around Ally's waist.

"You guys are the cutest couple that I've ever met! Why can't you be like that Austin? Don't you agree that they're made for each other?" Halley says in the most annoy cheerful tone I've ever heard.

Halley's a sweet girl. She really is, but at this moment her sweetness makes me feel sour and bitter towards her. I mean come on! Who would think that Zayn and Ally are meant for each other? If she thinks that's true love then I wonder what she thinks about our love. It's obvious that Ally doesn't like him as much as she loved me… or I hope she doesn't.

An awkward silence fills the air as I keep rambling to myself in my head. As I bring myself back to reality I have five pairs of eyes staring at my strangely, like they're expecting me to say something.

"What?" I ask in an innocent voice.

They all look somewhere else besides my fiancée and Zayn keeps glaring at me with pure hatred. Well join the ride buddy, I'm not fond of you either.

As Halley's big eyes grow bigger, I realize that I still have to answer her question and I try my best not to gag as I say, "They make a nice couple but I wouldn't say they're meant to be. I mean they've only known each other for..."

I linger on the thought to think how long they've been going out but Zayn fills in the blank with, "We've known each other all our lives."

I have the biggest fake smile on my face as I thank him for the information. I then continue to say in a monotone, "I don't know enough information to answer the question Halls."

I notice that Ally cringes at hearing the nickname I have for Halley. I feel guilty for making her feel uncomfortable but it's not like I can act cold towards Halley. I mean we've only been living together for months and been going out for a year and a half. After all, we're getting married in a couple of months to tie the knots... Forever.

I find myself shuddering at the thought of this. Automatically Halley puts her arms over my shoulders and asks me if I brought the sweater that she left for me on the chair.

I try my best to hold in a sigh of annoyance because it would hurt her feelings. But it just annoys me how she baby's me. And it's been getting worse since we've been engaged. I know that she cares for me but I think I've been babied enough by my own mother. I don't need someone else telling me what I should or shouldn't be doing or lecturing me that if I end up sick because I forgot my sweater that she's going to tell me she told me so.

I look down at her and Halley's big puppy eyes make me realize the reason why I asked her out. She is so sweet and caring. Although her constant whines for me to take care of myself annoys me, it's one of the reasons why I love her. She shows me she cares and I do care for her, deeply.

I let out a playful chuckle before I kiss the tip of her nose to tell her that I'm fine. She gives me a disapproving look but let's it go for now. We stay outside for a few minutes doing small talk; no correction, Zayn and Halley do the small talk while Ally and I try to forget what almost happened the last few seconds before they showed up.

I mumble a word here and there and soon we're saying goodbye. I feel like the weight of the world disappears. As much as I'd like to say things between Ally and me aren't awkward or weird... I'd be lying. Or maybe I could just be having mixed emotions while Ally knows we're already over. I could have been imagining Ally's desire to kiss me and the love that I felt with her again.

As Halley puts her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulder, I'm fighting the urge to look back to take one last sneak peek of Ally before we leave. With each step we take I can't wait to take a nice big nap that will enlighten me with a solution to solve my problems with the situation I'm in because I desperately need one.

I walk Halley to our car and open the door for her. As she gets in, all I can do is stare at Zayn who is opening the door for Ally and making her laugh. But I'm not even paying attention to him. The only thing that captures my eyes is Ally and her beauty.

I look back down to see Halley giving me a genuine smile. I try to smile back to her with the same happiness but somehow I can't bring myself to do this simple task that I had been completing for the last few months. Seeing her oblivious to the reality of the situation we're caught in, I can't help but feel that I'm cheating on her. And I love her too much to lie to her so I think that tomorrow, Halley and I are going to have a serious conversation that involves the question whether we should get married or not.

The ride home Halley's quiet and she holds on to my hand. She looks calm and tired while I, on the other hand, am waiting for her to realize that her best friend's girlfriend is my ex. As we reach the hotel that we're staying at, she's falling asleep on my shoulder and I carry her all the way back to our room.

When we reach our room she sloppily gets into her pajamas while I try to make myself comfy on the bed. I spend a few seconds staring at the ceiling before she comes into bed with me and naturally snuggles into my body. I almost pull back from her touch when I realize that this is only the correct thing for us to do. It takes me a while to go to sleep but soon I'm dreaming... And the girl that's with me isn't Halley. In fact she looks like some that I used to know.

I'm awoken by the touch of someone's lips on mine. First I'm startled but soon I ease into it. When I open my eyes, I'm not sure what I expect but as soon as I'm greeted by blue eyes instead of brown... I can't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

" Hey there baby," she tries to flirt with me.

I smile at the thought that she still acts like a virgin even though she's far from being one. She still doesn't have much game though and I tease her for that.

"Hello Sexy!" I reply to her in too much excitement.

One thing that I love about Halley, she's the girl friend that I can joke around with and she won't take it serious. Plus she acts like a child just like me. She use to sleep with a teddy bear before she moved in with me and every Saturday we both get up just to watch spongebob as we eat our breakfast. It's almost like we live in an adult free world.

I shift my gaze to the ceiling as she runs her fingers through my hair. It feels nice. Soon I find myself humming a random tune as she continues her actions. I love how she can make me feel calm with one touch and let me forget about my problems.

I continue humming and I'm startled when she asks, "Is that the tune to "Can I Have This Dance"?" My eyes open wide. I hum the tune to myself again inside of my head and I realize that I was humming the song that Ally and I chose as our song.

Awkwardly I shift myself to sit down across from her and I remember the painful topic that we're going to need to discuss with one another: should we get married or not.

She looks at me curiously, not knowing what I am up to. I let out a silent sigh as I try to think how I can word the phrase that I need to say. Is there any easy way to go at this? I mean how do I start it off. It's not like I can say , 'hey I had a great time last night. Oh and by the way, your cousin's girlfriend is my ex who I was about to ask to marry me and I almost kissed her last night.' Yea that doesn't sound right.

I look up to see Halley at her closet pulling out fresh cloths to wear. "Hey do you think we can talk for a second?" I timidly ask her.

She makes her way to the restroom she yells out yes. I get out of bed and make my way towards her as I say in a shaky voice, "So I had a great time last night. You getting to know your family. They're really nice."

Especially considering the fact that your cousin wanted to kill me the last time I saw him, I think to myself. I shake my head as I remember him talking about Ally as a prize instead of a person and try to focus myself on the situation I'm caught I right now.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just," I try to tell her but before I could finish my sentence she's going back to the room. We spend a few more seconds with me trying to grab her attention while she tries to get ready.

After chasing her around the hotel room, that could have been called a small apartment, I grab her by the shoulders and ask, "Are you going to listen to what I have to say or not?"

She says something along the lines that she has been paying attention to me all this time it from the tone of her voice I know that she's not paying ANY attention to me.

"No you're not," I reply to her.

She looks at the clock and I see her eyes grow big. She pushes my hands off her and she's moving ten times faster. She looks like a bee in a beehive and as she walks out the door with her heels on and make-up, she shouts, "We'll talk about whatever you had to say when I get back home!"

I slowly walk back to e bed as I try to think how we went from having a lousy conversation to her saying goodbye. So much for having great communication between us.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my doorbell. The sound only makes me pull the covers closer to me. I try to pretend that I didn't hear it but as it chimes a hundred times in a row, I know that who every it is, they are not leaving until I answer it.

I get my slippers on and pull my hair into a bun as I make my way to the door. Who ever it is they better have a good excuse for waking me up at eight o'clock on a Saturday. It's known that no one bothers me on a Saturday until ten o'clock. If you need something, ask someone else. If you are looking for some company, I'm useless until I had my beauty sleep. If you're in danger or any kind of trouble, call 911! Why do you think they made an emergency number?

I let out a loud yawn and I'm preparing myself to tell this person off and to come back later if it really is important. As I open the door all the courage I had to speak to my mind wears off. In front of me is no one other than my Ex's fiancée.

"Hey... Oh are you not ready?" She questions me as she pushes me aside to welcome herself in my house.

I'm trying to keep my mouth from falling wide open as I try to register what is going on. What is she doing in MY house?! Today was going to be a sloppy day with me pigging out in Ben and Jerry while yelling at stupid romantic movies that only seem to irritate me more as my love life gets worse.

"Well it's ok. Just get dressed soon so that we can get going," she orders me. Before I can say anything against it she is nudging me towards my hallway and I'm trying to recover myself from seeing her at my house that I don't do anything but follow her command.

I return a few seconds later, fully dressed and ready to go outside , to find her looking at my pictures. She seems unaware of me and I find myself glaring at her.

Stop that Ally! I tell myself. You have no right to hate a perfectly nice girl who is not at fault for stealing Austin. The only one to blame is Austin for choosing her over you. If anyone should be getting the rage of your anger it's him. I let out a fake cough to let her know I'm in the room and she quickly turns around to face me.

She has a big smile on her face and in a kind voice tells me, "Are you ready?"

I nod my head and soon I'm in her car and guess what...we'e going shopping! My favorite activity to do when I could be sleeping instead. NOT!

All too soon for my inking we're at the mall and we're trying out cloths. Trish always tries to bring me here but I always make us leave early because let's face it, shopping for cloths isn't that much fun when you could be staring at the clouds or writing music. You could even take a nice walk through the streets of Miami or spend it at Sonic Boom. And by that I don't mean my dad's company but the store that started everything.

Surprisingly I find myself enjoying myself after going to the third store. Halley has a personality that is wild as at heart like Trish but can be calm and happy without trying to get too much attention like me. She's the sister that I always wished I could have.

After shopping for another hour or so, we finally decided to grab something to eat. As we order something from Subway I almost forget that I hate her with a pure passion for no reason. Keyword being ALMOST. We pay for our sandwiches before we take a seat at an empty table.

"So you've really known Zayn for all his life?" Halley asks me. She keeps talking and asking about my relationship with Zayn. Something tells me that she either is really close with him or she wants her relationship with Austin to be exactly like the one I have with Zayn. The truth is that Austin makes things way much more interesting than Zayn ever could. Austin makes everything fun without trying while Zayn...well Zayn is an interesting species.

"Yes I have. We've known each other since we were in middle school becauseBecause our parents and we just got along right away," I answer her. She rolls her eyes at my answer and the next question she asks me almost makes me choke.

"So how is he in bed?"

Has this girl even heard of privacy or personal or personal space. I know that I've gotten to like her a lot considering the fact that I've only met her for a day and four hours but still... I don't even share this details with Trish. Ok so maybe I do with Trish but not with a stranger.

She pats my back in an attempt to aid me in my struggle to swallow down a bite of my sandwich. After catching my breath I drink some water and ask her with a puzzle look on my face,"Can you ask me the question again?" I want to make sure that what I heard is correct.

She giggles at my reaction and the next thing she asks me would have made me faint if it wasn't for the fact that I've had much more sugar than I am accustomed to and am now on a sort of sugar rush.

"Ignore my last question if you'd like. We can talk about that later when we're making plans and choosing dress and venues and I know we've just met and all but I feel like I could call you a sister. Man how did my cousin get lucky to have you? Sorry getting off topic. What I meant to say is will you be my maid of honor?"

I feel as if I just lost all my air. I grab on to the table in hopes that it won't let me fall if I lose my strength in my legs even though I'm sitting down on a chair. I make sure a hundreds times that the question she just told me is exactly what I just thought I heard. How the hell did this conversation shift so quickly!

"Maid of honor?" I ask her to make sure for the two hundredths time.

She nods her head rapidly and I pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming. As soon as I realize that this is happening I start to giggle uncontrollably and I think that I've managed to capture quite a crowd.

She still is smiling at me with hopeful eyes and I realize that this girl actually wants me to become her maid of honor. We've just met and she wants me to be her freaking maid of honor!

I make myself calm down and I can feel her eyes boring into my soul. I have no clue what to do. I mean I like her as a friend and all but it would be wrong for me to coordinate her wedding while wanting to kill her for getting married to Austin, and let's not forget to mention the fact that I used to go out with him too.

After debating the pros and the cons in my head as quickly as I could I decided that the best answer for me is to say no. I'd rather not get myself into a sticky situation when I know I can avoid it.

I shift my stare to hers as I analyze her reaction. "Halley it's sweet of you to ask me to be you maid of honor but..." I see her smile slowly come undone as I make my way through the sentence. I feel so guilty right now for no good reason. I try to start again for a couple of time but each time I lose myself in my guilt and seeing ever sad face makes me finish with, "I don't think we make it official until we tell all you family that I have agree to be your maid of honor."

The frown that was starting to become evident on her face is replaced by a smile and I am brought into a bear hug. I get squished to death as I hear her say a lot of thank you's and how we are going to become best friends.

A minute or so passes and she lets me go in order to go to bathroom. She has this skip to her as she walks and she looks like she just won a lottery. Well at least one of us feels good because right now I feel crap. And my guts keep telling me that I am in for a hell of a ride.

**A/N: so first off, sorry for not uploading soon but soccer, school, and life in general has been crazy for me and as long as I don't stop uploading anso don't let more than a month and a half pass then I'm good right? So I want to say thank you to all of you who waited for me patiently and don't worry, my other stories will get updated some point next week, most likely Saturday or thursdaby but I can't say for sure. And also thanks for the response that I have gotten in this story. Your reviews, follows, favorite is the only reason why I'm still fighting to make time for writing and I hope that it makes it worth it. S please leave a review to remind me why I write. Thank you and on to one of my favorite parts beside writing, SHOUT OUTS! ;)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX: thank you so much for helping me with my mini writer's block and letting me know what you want hearts and giving me an idea. It helped A Lot! Sorry for not uploading sooner but things would always get in the way. So thanks for all the support and for having my back! You're an awesome person! :)**

**randomsmileyperson: hello there again! So first off thanks for all your support and I want to apologize for not being able to keep up with your stories but didn't worry, this Christmas break I am going to spend a chunk of my time adding and reviewing! And for Halley finding out about them... Well you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for all the support and I hope that things have been going well with your stories! :)**

**itscalledkarma:wow it seems like years have passed since the last time I wrote. Sorry for the long wait. Ihope this chapter made up for it and I promise to try and upload more. Hopefully I haven't lost your interest and I'm glad you liked the almost kiss. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. You have no clue how happy I get when I read it. So yea tAnne's and I hope everything is going well with you. :)**

**AusslyLOver123: you scan always make my day a bit brighter no matter what type of day I'm having. :) thank you SO much for your support and sorry for the long wait. wow ill upload next week to make up for it! :)**

**: first off thanks for all your support. Second of all, man am I glad that I didn't make them kiss because I would not want you to have died. Especially if it was adding one of my stories. And I'm sorry for disappearing on you but guess what I'm back and you know what that means getting lots of emailassaying that up have updated! :) so I'm have to upload some of my other stories but don't worry this story is starting to get on a roll. Thanks again for all your support. It really makes my day! :D**

**minnieami11: thank you so much for your view and support! So as you see the wedding is starting to get talked about and pretty much will continue I until the end of the story. I'm glad that you' enjoying it and I hope that you still want to read. So thanks for everything! :)**

**queenc1: hey there, so THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support and reviews. You have no clue how much they mean to me and how much they encourage and puch me to write as soon as possible. Thanks you so much! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: first off, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! And second of all, man do I have to be careful with what I write because next thing I know you'll be telling me that you had to go to the hospital for reading my story... ;) and trust me, I do not want that for you. Thanto you so much for all your support. You are seriously one of my favorite reviewers to read. I'm always waiting to see of you liked the chapter and when I hear that you do I get this victory faoil expression. so yea that's all I wanted to say so until next time friend! :)**

**pjato-lover: thank you do much for the support and I am glad that you like the sequel so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and shave a fetch day too! :) (having a mean girl flash back)**

**cupcake291:hey there! It was so nice to my hear from you again. Thank yoso for all the support and I am glad that you enjoyed the last four chapter and sorry for the long wait. I promise ta upload earlier. For the one direction i like their music but I think i might like Zayn more. He's just so cute! Aww enough girl fanning. I'm glad that I'm not choppy in my writing because if I was I would go back and rewrite it so it would be better. So thanks for everything! :)**

**supersweetp: thank you so much for every review and I want to take the time to tell you that you have choosen the right username for yourself because you are SWEET! Sorry for the long update but I'm back and I promise that this time i won't leave you hanging. Thaks for sticking around.**

**Katherine:thank you for reviewing and I sorry for the long wait but I promise yso won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

**HG Just Because: I am glad that I can always make you laugh and smile because you make me smile. So thanks for your reviews, they always make my day and I am sooooo sorry for the long update but hopefully this chapter is enough for you to not send all of the names listed to attack me. :)**

**Jackie1995: well first off thanks for your review and trust me, this will end on a happy note. I'm too much of a hopeless romantic person to end it any other way but how they end in the happy state you'll just have to wait and see. ;) thank you so much for you comment and sorry for the long wait.**

**Pooky: thank you for viewing and I am so glad that your pumped for the new sequel. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait.**

**Febuary1796: so I am really sorry for not uploading any sooner but here it is. Better late than never right? So thanks for reviewing and I hope your still pumped! :)**

**update:sorry for the long wait but here it is.**

**so sorry once again for the long wait but be on the look out for the next chapter cause it's already half way written. And thanks again for everyone of you who a still readying this story and those who have favorite followed or reviewed this story. It may not look like much but trust me it makes a big difference. So please review and thanks!**

**until next time! Smileysteph :)**


	6. Beautiful Magic Love Affair

**_CH. 6: Beautiful Magic Love Affair_**

* * *

I'm pretty sure I look stupid right now, staring at my sandwich without blinking, but that's the least of my worries.

I've just agreed to be the maid of honor for my ex! Now I don't know what another girl would have done if she was in my place but something tells me they wouldn't agree to it in the first place. So the question I'm trying to answer is why the hell did I say YES!?

Well it could have been her pleading eyes, or the way she sounded so hopeful. Or maybe how her genuine smile that was starting to turn into a frown as I couldn't decided what to answer. But right now the motive is the least of my worries because whether I like it or not, I'm going to be the maid of honor for a person I just met.

I try to take deep breaths in, and slow breaths out to calm myself down. My heartbeat is racing in my chest at the thought of the future. I want to leave this place. Anywhere sounds nice, but I think I'd prefer going out of the country. Maybe I can tell Halley that for some strange reason I need to move to Mexico...

A smile forms on my face as I daydream of my escape. Mexico sounds nice. I can get a chiwawa, sombrero, and learn how to play mariachi for a living. Who knows, maybe I can become a famous Spanish singer that goes big once I have learned how to speak Spanish.

At this point I'm desperate at finding a way out that my daydreams get crazier as each second goes by. It actual seems to sound better than the first onebut once I get to the point that I might become a professional dancer/actor/singer, I know I've lost it.

I slam my hands on the table as I let my forehead hit the table softly over and over. Thoughts on how I can weasel myself out this situation keep rushing through my mind in the process.

"Ally are you ok?" I hear a familiar voice ask me.

I look up to find Halley staring at me as if I'd just lost my mind. Well I might as well get locked up already because if I'm not crazy right now, I am going to be after I am done planning this wedding.

I shake my head as I try to compose myself. She can't know that I don't want to be her maid of honor. It would most likely crush her and if anyone knows me, I can't hurt a bug no matter how much they creep me out.

Ok so maybe I can step on a spider in defense, but I always try to find another solution before I do.

"I'm fine Halley. Just a little tired you know," I say in a dim tone.

I'm shrugging my shoulders and trying to force a smile across my face. She can't suspect a thing. She can't find out the truth.

I gathering my belongings to start looking at stores with Halley once again when she interrupts my thoughts, "You know what Alls, I think we should get you home."

I stand straight up from her comment and in glee shout out a big yes with my fist in the air. I have a twinkle in my eye and somehow I've managed to come back alive.

She jumps back in surprise with her hands in surrender. As soon as I see her face get suspicious, I pretend that I'm not feeling well.

To be honest I don't think that Halley's dumb but she's not the sharpest crayon in the box. Somehow she still believes my little charade even after the whole out burst of energy act I just did. I'm not complaining though.

As we make our way to the car, I have to contain the smile that I want to express so badly. We have a simple conversation. Well more like she's doing all the talking while I casually nod my head or say yes.

She keeps going on and on about the things we have to do for the wedding. She wasn't kidding when she told me that she wanted my opinion for EVERY decision and step she took.

By the time we get to my house I think I can plan my own wedding in a month! The research that the girl has done is amazing! She says that we just have eleven steps to get done before things sail smoothly.

I just hope she's right because I don't think I can handle this situation. I just pray to god to let me survive this without getting any new scars and I will be in debt with him forever. I'm even willing to become a nun for things to go calmly!

I politely say goodbye. I wave her off and am about to get outside her car when she says, "So when do you want to tell everyone the good news?"

She shakes her hands in the air in excitement and is over thrilled at having me as her bridesmaid.

She's a really sweet girl. She's done nothing wrong and she's open and accepting. I can tell that she probably was popular in high school and homecoming queen not because she was a bitch and scared half of the school's population but because she's easy to get along with and has an incredible smile.

"Well I'm not sure but you can let me know what date and I'll make room for it," I reply in good-nature.

She gives me one last bone crushing hug before she lets me out. As I see her taillights fade, I make a promise with myself that I am not going to ruin her moment. What's in the past is in the past and this is the future. It's time to move on.

I take out my keys and push the door open. It's dark and silent. It's fresher inside compared to the hot sticky night outside. Everything's is just how I left it in the morning.

I flick the light switch and my boring furniture comes into sight along with some boxes that are left to unpack. It's going to take a while to get accustomed to living by myself but I'm a big girl; I can handle it.

I throw my bag on the ground and kick my shoes off as I make my way towards a box that's hidden in the corner. I shouldn't be doing this, but I can start my promise tomorrow.

Tonight I'm just going to go back through it all to remember the crazy whirl wind romance we once shared, for the love once held, and for the sorrow that's bound to come with letting go.

When we broke up I couldn't budge myself to get rid of the things he gave me. Even though the end of our relationship fell harshly and in a blink of an eye, all these possessions had a good memory behind it.

On top there's the small teddy bear he had won me at our first unofficial date. It's funny how he gave it to me, yet managed to sleep and cuddle with it more than I did.

I let out a chuckle as I remember a silly argument we had over who got to sleep with the teddy bear one night. I bet he still will fight to sleep with a stuff animal. He's probably still a kid at heart. I set it carefully in the ground before I rummage through the other treasures that are kept in the box.

Within a couple of seconds I am surrounded by random objects. There's a pile of sticky notes in the center. A plastic rose on a side of the notes while a napkin with his messy scribbles that holds the lyrics of a song he sang to me is on the other. An old shirt that he gave me after he dumped Gatorade all over me is tangled with a cute robot necklace that has a mustache and a journal where we began to write notes to one another when seeing each other during the day became less frequent.

When I look back into the box there's only one thing left, pictures.

I slowly spread the pictures around me. There's so many that the sight of them overwhelms me. Some are black and white, others are color, but they all hold a precious moment that we once lived.

I look at the ones when we had just started dating first. Each one has a big smile on our faces followed with the same twinkle in the eye. On some of them we were too busy looking at the other that we didn't bother posing for the picture.

My favorite one is where he dipped me and is giving me one of his dorky smiles. It's funny that this one's my favorite considering we have better photos.

He's wearing baggy sweats and a plain white T with his favorite yellow sneaker. I on the other hand am wearing pale orange skinny jeans with a baby blue top.

One of my legs is in the air while I balance for my dear life on one foot with the help of Austin. I guess the reason why this one stands out the most is because you can see that we care for one another. There's something in his eyes that looks like he's enchanted while my smile tells that there's no one else I'd rather be with. It's all those cliche moments that movies have, but ours is real.

I put it down as I continue to look around at the others. There's one of the people that spelled the words of the question to move in with him. There's a lot of Disneyland and with Trish and Dez. We have some with us and his family.

I look through the Christmas, thanksgiving, New Years, birthdays, anniversary,

and other important events. There's silly ones, there's serious ones, and some that don't make much sense.

Too soon I'm left with only a few pictures left... And I left them 'til the end on purpose. It's the last moments we shared before we broke up.

You can notice something different in the first few than the photos we took at the beginning of our relationship, but you can't put your finger on it. Maybe our eyes weren't shining the way they once used to. It could be that our smiles weren't as big as the beginning. Possibly, stress we didn't had at first started to become more evident, but whatever it was it showed in every single of these last twenty pictures.

You could still tell that we loved one another though. You had to look at them harder and longer but it was still expressed. I never realized the simple gestures he did towards me until this moment. The way that he slightly leaned towards me or that moment when he was looking at me but I wasn't.

Still we weren't on the same page for any of the pictures. We both looked distanced from the other even when we would be in each other's embrace.

It's funny how movies always tell you how the girl gets her prince... but it never shows the trouble and hardships that lie ahead for them.

As I pick up the last memory I feel like I'm reliving our breakup again. We both have weak smiles and they look kind of forced. I'm looking straight at the camera and slightly lean towards him while he's looking at the ceiling and makes sure to define a space between us. His hand is around my waist but I remember how he was only pretending to rest it there.

I put it away before I continue down memory lane because the part that comes after this photo isn't pretty at all. It was the point where all the frustration we had towards one another started to become evident and that was only the first step to our downfall.

Finally I go through the notes. Some of them hold the weirdest thoughts of Austin but others are the sweetest things you'll ever hear. As I read the journal I see how half of our notes are completely worthless and make no sense. But even now they actually mean a lot.

As I pick up the last note that says, _Y is for Yours. I am 100% yours and there's no one whose I'd rather be. You have me in your hands Ally. I will never let you go and I'll fight for us no matter how much the trouble is or who I have to be against but I'll fight to the end and win. You choose what you want to do with me because I'm yours and I'm hoping you'll always be mine. I love you so much and I hope that you always know that. I love you Ally Dawson! 3 P.S. come outside to the backyard._

I had horrible day when he gave me this. I came home with a headache but reading the notes he had set up around the house along with roses to surprise me with a date made it all go away. It's funny.

Reading this note it makes me think that I would have ended the relationship instead the other way around. He sounds so I love in this simple note. He sounds like he meant every word and action he did towards me.

It brings a smile to my face for a second. Then I wonder what changed. What made him want to leave. I know I was being annoying but I still loved him enough to support his annoying butt? Why couldn't he support mine?

I sigh before I but all the stuff back in the box. As I grab the plastic rose to put it inside I can't help but remember that one date that felt magical. We were at our favorite restaurant and he had asked me to dance.

He hummed to me the tune of our sing as he waltzed me around the dance floor. We were the only ones left and they were threatening to kick us out if we made a mess.

He told me he would love me for forever. I asked him if he would keep that promise. He said yes as if he was sure that he was going to be able to keep it. I believed him like I never believed anyone.

Being the over analytical person that I am, I told him that forever was impossible. But leave it to him to tell me he can fix that.

For that instance I did believe our love could last forever. I thought we would have made it til death do us apart. I guess any one who said that forever, always and never are words you should never say are correct... Because Austin's promise just made me realize that those three words don't exist.

As I out tape in the box I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. It was nice to remember what we used to have. It did bring painful memories but the good ones out lasted the bad.

We had a beautiful love affair. He's moved on and so have I. I am happy he meet a girl like Halley and if she can make him happy, in the end that's all I want for him.

I smile to myself as I take one last look at the box before I place it in the closet where it would most likely gather dust until one day I remembered the beautiful magic love affair I had with him and took it out to see what it felt like to be head over heels for someone.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

As soon as Halley left I let out a small shout of frustration. I should have just told her straight out. I run my fingers through my hair as I think how to waste time until she comes back.

_Wait where is she even going?_

I let out a groan as I realize that today I am in house arrest so that I can talk to her as soon as she walks through the door.

At first I try to entertain myself with the TV but it turned out to be one of those days when there is nothing on the TV no matter how many channels you look though. Then I decided to play video games with Dez though V-cube live. It was fun until he kept beating me after the first round.

I was ecstatic when he said he had to go. Something tells me that next time we see each other he is going to be bragging about this.

As soon as he said goodbye I realized that I'm hungry. I want to eat pancakes but a voice in my head that sounded a lot like Halley's kept telling me that pancakes are not lunch but breakfast so I should eat something healthy.

Reluctantly when I order room service, I get a cheeseburger with some fries because of that... And this fact that they don't serve breakfast after 11:30.

As I wait for my food to arrive I decide to take a shower. The minute I feel the cold water hit my skin I feel relaxed.

I'm still not sure how I'm going to tell Halley that we are not going to get married but something tells me that the sooner I tell her the better it will be.

I still have to figure out what I am going to do with Ally. Although I already have a plan that pretty much consists of me knocking in her door and camping out there until she gives me a second try. Knowing Ally, she most likely will cave in after three days... or I hope.

When I finish my shower I get out and dry myself with a towel before getting into some comfy sweats with a plain solid yellow shirt. I am overwhelmed with happiness when I see my cheeseburger waiting for me on the small desk in the room.

I make my way towards it and grab the remote. Who knows maybe my luck has changed and there's something to watch.

When I savor the first bite of my hamburger I think I just fell in love. Is it normal to have an urge to marry something that you can eat?

I debate it in my head for a couple of minutes before I tune in to the car show in the TV.

When I finish I lay down on the bed and somehow between the commercials and the show, I manage to fall asleep.

I'm in deep sleep when I feel someone running their fingers through my hair. It feels nice but after a fee seconds it wakes me up from my beauty sleep.

"Santa?" I ask in a drowsy voice.

I'm rubbing my eye and letting out a yawn when I hear a soft, cute giggle. When open my eyes I see a beautiful girl sitting right in front of me.

"No silly! It's me Halley," she says in a teasingly tone.

I put a fake pout on my face as I cross my arms to say, "The you have no write to wake me up! Cause first of all, you're not Santa, and second of all you didn't bring me a present like Santa would."

She lightly hits my arm as she chuckles.

"Grow up Austin!" She mumbles.

I just shrug my shoulders at her but the next words I hear her say makes me feel like it's Christmas morning.

"Well I am going to give you something better than Santa, I am taking you to a special place that you're bound to love," she squeals as she claps her hands.

She has a big smile on her face and looks excited. I'm about to ask her where we are going but as soon as I feel her place me a cloth over my eyes I start to freak out.

"Halley what are you doing!? Why are you tying a blindfold on me!? Are you trying to murder me?" I ask as I try to take it off.

She keeps hitting my hands away and let me say, for a small girl she hits really hard. After a few seconds I am in total darkness and I'm stretching out my arms to guide me.

"No silly. I want it to be a surprise until we get there. So hold my hand so we can get going. I promise to not lead you into danger... well at least most of the time," I hear her tell me.

I want to take it off but I know she's trying to be romantic so I'm just going to go with it for now. She leads me but the arm and keeps telling me directions. I am so glad she placed a hat on my head and that I have my hood over my head because my lovely, at times crazy, fans would be chasing me by now and I don't think I can make a run for it.

Within a matter of minutes we are in the car and she drives as I try to find a good station. After a while she parks the car and opens the door on my side to once again lead me.

The scent seems all too familiar. I feel like I've been here before but I can't put my finger on it exactly. As soon as I feel her hands taking off my blindfold I'm anxious to see where we are.

The light of the street lamps just my eyes for a second before they adjust. Then I realize that we are at the international house of pancakes: Ihop!

I'm jumping like a little kid as I realize that my girlfriend brought me to the best place on earth. I pull her into multiples tight hugs and kiss her all over her face. Seconds pass before it dawns on me that I've must likely crushed her in one of my tight hugs.

I let go of her as I pull her into the doors. As soon as we're seated I order pancakes while Halley orders something from the dinner section.

"Thank you so much Halley for bringing me here! You are right. You are way much better than Santa!" I shout with excitement as I grab her hands into mine.

She leans over to give me a quick peck before she says, "It's my way of making up the morning. I know you wanted me to give you my attention but I had a date with Ally. She was going to show me around."

I take a big gulp of my water as I hear this. She was with Ally. What if she knows about the relationship I had with Ally? She'll kill me for sure because I didn't tell her.

But she brought me to Ihop which means she still doesn't know. Right?

"Really? How was it?" I timidly ask her.

She doesn't seem to catch my nervousness and tells me all about her day. It looks like her and Ally have really hit it off. I wonder how but then again I did go out with both if them. They must be alike in some way.

I don't say much because she's dominating most of our conversation but when the food gets her she gets quiet.

I'm digging myself in the delicious pancakes I've ordered when she almost makes me choke with the sentence of, "So what did you want to talk about in the morning?"

I shift my gaze from my pancake stake to her and she looks so happy right now. She has a sparkle in her eye that looks like she's starstruck and loving. The smile that's playing in her lips looks so full of life and the fact that she brought me here to make up for this morning makes me weak.

I can't tell her that I want to leave this relationship to continue an old one during a surprise date she took me. That would be rude and selfish on my part.

Plus I still love her. I'm not sure what type of love but I really do love her. I don't want to hurt her which is one reason why this is painful for me. In end of the day, she's my girl. I should treat her right.

It wouldn't hurt if I don't tell her exactly to tonight. If I delay it for another day or so, it shouldn't cause any problems. After all we still haven't started any wedding planning and I told her I want to be part of it so she can't start without my permission. Yea, another day won't hurt.

I give her one of my dorky smiles as I says, "Don't worry. We can talk about it in another moment. For now let's just focus on food and us."

She nods her head in agreement. We keep eating our food with a casual conversation on the side. We're making jokes of the other and keep laughing at the weirdest things but hey, that's what makes us, us.

As we finish dessert she catches me off guard.

"I love you Moon," she gently whispers.

I'm not sure where I stand with Ally. I'm not sure if Ally still thinks of me or even loves me and I don't know if I love her as much as I used to. But I know when I say this words to Halley, that I mean them in the most sincere way that they could be said, "I love you to Halls."

A/N: Hey there guys! It's nice to see you all again per say. So I want to apologize for the long update but it 's here and I have a few things to say from a few comments I've been getting and all,

first: this novel story and I am so horrible at uploading it but it's still not over. I just take a long time but trust me it is still going.

second: it's not a surprise comming from me, but it will end in a happy note. Although it might take a while because let's face it, these two are going to ignore each others feelings. So if you're worried about having it end sad you don't have to worry anymore. Although the painful waiting to see when they will get together, I can do nothing about it. So yea.

So I want to give a great big thanks to all of you guys! Seriously the support I get on this story makes my day! I should upload sooner for you all but I don't always have spare time. So on to SHOUT OUTS! :D

Awesomesauce325: you amaze me so much with your review! You make me smile and always brighten up my mood! I am so glad that your phone didn't fall causes I know that mines like my baby and I have no clue what I would do if I killed or dropped it. So I hope you liked this chapter and please try not to hurt yourself or land yourself in the hospital because of this story. Because I seriously think I would go to wherever you are to make sure that it never happens again! And THANK YOU! :)

Itscalledkarma: hey there! Well first off thank you so much for all the support and being patient with my horrible updates but I hope the chapter made up for it. And I am really happy that you are enjoying the story! It was getting a low beginning but I think it's pace is about to pick up ;) and I have no clue if any girl Alan do what Ally did in the last chapter. Thins makes me wonder if any girl has gone through a situation like this. So thanks once again and until next time! :)

HG Just Beacause: I couldn't agree with you more. Lets just stic. With the list for future reference. It sure beats writing everything out. So thank you for the support and I hope you still want to read the rest of the story. :)

kooljen9: first off, thank you for your review, second of all, funniest review ever! XD the comments you make on my story had me laughing for a while! If you really say those things, just wow. The reaction... Lets just say you know how to make my day brighter with your review! :) and no worries. Review when you have time. I'm just happy you didn't pass out, I would have freaked out if you did!

naadabh: well I can back and then disappeared. Sorry, but I am back for now and am going to upload as much more as I can. I want to say thank you so much for all the support you've given me on my stories and all. I have no clue how I could make it without it. And another apology but sorry for not making Austin have the talk with Halley. I just have something up my sleeves for the next chapter that most likely gonna blow your mind. Not sue if its for the better or worse. Hopefully neither cause now thinking about it, I don't want to blow up you mind. And I am glad you enjoyed last chapter. Hopefully you like this one. You won'chafe to worry about a kiss until one more chapter. Hopefully you don't faint on me or something. Well thanks once again! :)

Guest: Yeo they are getting back together. Trust me I wouldn't be writing it if they didn't. ;) well I hope you're enjoying the story and chapter and thanks for the review!

Guest : here is the next part. Sorry for the long update but I hope the chapter makes up for it. And thanks for reviewing and reading! It means a lot. :)

XxGlitterGirlxX: I am so happy that you helped me. Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't find time to write but here it is and trust me believe it or not I still can't believe people are reading my stories much less liking them. I still have to pinch myself. Thanks for all the encouragement! :)

HappyBeginnings3: thank you super duper much for all the reviews! :D they always bring a msmileyperson to my face and push me to try to write as soon as I can. Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter.

Febuary1796:thank you so much! It really encourages me to write and to upload as fast as I can. I hope you liked this chapter and that it made up for it's lateness. Thanks! :)

Supersweetp: Aww your so sweet! :) so first off thanks for the review and I know this is kind of lat but yea I did hear about that although the details for mwhere fuzzy. It's sad to see how cruel the world can be and how a tradegy needs to happen for us to connect but the fact that we try to overcome it together and we show our hearts in moment like this allows us to hope that maybe ontoday things will change. Even if it's small. So thanks and sorry for the late update.

randomsmileyperson: well I am glad that things are getting interesting Because I was thinking things were going a bit too slow for the first chapters but we are finally getting to the drama. And thanks for the support. Guess who's gonna read Rivalry Love tomorrow along with the new AUSLLY story? ;)

Lover-Bug: I know that Austin breaking up with Ally is still kinda shady but you'll getmore information next upload and try to hang on. The roller costar is just about to start. Don't worry it ends with AUSLLY. :) thanks for reading though and sticking even when it's hard to read. :)

NotSoNerdyNerd: thank you so much! It means a lot to have read you're review. Thanks for understanding because schools just crazy and all. I hoped you liked this chapter an. Want to keep reading.

xXLGBTXx: hi there, thanks fore reviewing my story and you should really be getting some sleep girl! Thanks for the support and I hope you liked this chapter!

AusllyLOver123: I hope that I don't get you in trouble and I am glad that you're really enjoying the story. I get what you mean about them not being together because it hurts me to, crazy I know, but the ending will be worth it. Thank you so much for the support and I hope thou liked this chapter! :)

so thanks for favoriting, reviewing or reading my story and until next time! Have a g'day or good night!

Smileysteph


	7. Announcements And Confrontations

**_CH. 7: Announcements And Confrontations _**

* * *

When Halley told me she had big news for me, I was expecting her to say she knew the place where she wanted our wedding to take place. Not that Ally Dawson, yea, the Ally Dawson, as in the girl that I am planning to try to win back, is going to be our Maid Of Honor!

Currently we are having another family reunion with the exception that it's only her parents, Zayn, and Ally. It was going quite well. I was actually enjoying the food until I almost chocked on it at the announcement of Ally!

Halley's voice still rings in my ears, _Guess what!? Ally has agreed to be my Maid Of Honor!_

She sounded so happy and excited. She said it so easily as if it's no biggie. Which I'm guessing for her it's not, but for me it is. She is the exact opposite of what I am feeling upon receiving the so called wonderful news.

Her parents, at first, are unsure how to react. Their daughter catching them off guard leaves them speechless, but after a few seconds they come around and start clapping and jumping in glee. Words of congratulations rolling their tongues as they pull Ally and Halley into hugs.

On the other hand, Zayn and I look utterly confused. Our faces reflect each other as we both have trouble closing our mouths and keeping our eye balls in their sockets.

_Why would Ally agree to be the Maid Of Honor for us? Why would she do anything with our wedding? Has she really moved on?_

I know that the moment that the announcement slipped out of Halley's mouth my heart stopped for a second, but as I think the possibility of Ally moving on... I feel it sink all the way to my stomach.

Suddenly I am not feeling all too well. I think I've gotten sick and am in a bad condition that I might not come out of my house for a year. Better yet, just be safe, let's go with a decade.

Finally being able to compose myself, I decide to look at Ally. I just need to know that somewhere, deep down, even if it's REALLY deep down, she still cares. That she still remembers everything we've been through.

The moment that our eyes catch one another, we freeze. Everyone around us is talking and moving but somehow they've gone into slow motion and their voices are muted as the only thing we can concentrate on is each other.

I can tell that there's uncertainty coming from her eyes. She's scared for what she's gotten into and I wished I could say that I'm not worried for her, but I'm actually worried about us.

If Ally rejects me but continues to be the Maid Of Honor and has Zayn hanging around her 24/7 than I am going to die. I would not be able to handle that situation at all.

We all take our seats once again, or at least everyone besides Zayn and I, and we continue to eat dinner. I wonder why Zayn was shocked with Ally's agreement to be the Maid Of Honor. I thought he would be thrilled with the idea of Ally feeling comfortable of me getting married to Halley.

The rest of the night I try to keep myself away from the conversation. Afraid that if my mouth talked for more than a second necessary, it might blurt out the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Soon dinner's finished and apparently there's something that the folks want to show us. They lead us around the house while adding embarrassing comments about Halley, here and there, when Ally speaks up.

"Umm. I hope you all don't mind but I need to use the restroom."

The minute she finishes her sentence she is making her way to the bathroom downstairs. As I see her walk away, I know that this might be the only chance I get to talk to Ally privately. Without any hesitation I tell Halley, her parents, and jerk face, that I need to get a drink.

Halley was about to follow me but luckily her parents told her to stay. I'm pretty sure it would have been awkward for both of us when I went to confront Ally about her agreement to being the Maid of Honor.

I try to calm my heart rate as I take each step. I have no clue if the funny feeling in my stomach is excitement for seeing Ally or guilt for going behind Halley's back. I keep playing with my hands in a need of distraction when I realize that Ally's nearly a few feet in front of me.

Before I can think of the results my actions can bring, I cover her mouth with my hand and pull her into the first room within reach.

I can feel her struggling my grip but I keep a tight hold on her. She keeps uttering things that I can't understand because of my hand, but her voice makes my hand feel funny vibrations.

Taking all the courage I can find within me, I open my mouth to start a very interesting, unfinished conversation with Ally Dawson, "Ally it's me. I'm not going to rob you but I just want to talk to you. Do you promise not to runaway the moment I let you go?"

I know what she's going to answer and I know what she's going to do. As she thinks I look around to try to figure out where we are. There are snacks everywhere and food is in sight. This would be heaven if I could eat every single thing within sight. I think we are most likely in the pantry.

After a few moments of silence I feel her nod her head in agreement. But the moment that my hands let her go she is making her way towards the door.

_Just as I suspected._

Before she even reaches the door I grab her by the waist which makes her squeal and squirm as I put her on the other side of me. Now she has no way to go because she's trapped between the wall and myself.

"Ally we need to talk at some point. We can't act like we don't each other," I say in a soft voice.

It's dark and I'm not sure where the light is but I can see her outline. She's holding herself and keeps herself as far away as she can. I wouldn't blame her for the distance, considering that we almost kissed the last we were left alone.

I hear her softly sigh before she answers me in a hollow voice, "There is nothing to talk about Austin. Everything that needed to be said and done was taken care of when we went our separate ways."

I cringe as I hear her say these words. I find myself at loss for words but at the same time I feel frustrated. She's just saying things to say things, not because she means them. I know her too well to be fooled by her charade.

"Maybe everything was said. But the kiss we almost shared the last time we were here proves the exact opposite. Ally why did you agree to be the Maid Of Honor?" I ask in a desperate plea.

I'm not going to act arrogant like I usually am. I am not going to shy away my feelings for fear of rejection and I am most definitely not leaving until Ally starts talking. I am simply going to let myself be vulnerable at her sight. Either way, my guard is useless around her.

"Exactly Austin, ALMOST kiss. As in about to but DIDN'T happened. There's nothing to talk about and my business is no longer of your concern. Now can you please let me out before my boyfriend and your fiancée start imagining the wrong thing!" she shouts in whisper, clearly frustrated with me at the moment.

I try to think as quickly as I can of the words I should say. Why does she have to make this so damn complicated.

"Ally I am begging you. Give me at least five minutes for the relationship we had. Give me at least five minutes for the love I have for you. Just five minutes of a decent conversation being one hundred percent honest with each other," I plea as if my life depends on it.

My hands are slightly nudging my neck as I put myself in the most uncomfortable situation. I never expected her to be this stubborn. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, but not that she would try to run out on me completely.

I'm staring at her with all the hope I have in my heart. I just need her to recognize the hurt in my voice. I need her to realize how much she's been running through my mind for the last year. She needs to know that my heart still longs for her as she looks into my eyes.

She keeps staring at the ground for a while, but the moment that her eyes meet mine, I wish she had kept staring at the ground.

She seems distant. She's trying to keep her emotions hidden and so far she's doing a great job at it. I just wish things could have been different.

Anticipation rises in my heart as I feel each minute count off. Small beads if sweat are forming on my forehead and at the nape of my neck as she looks at me intensely.

_Is it possible for her not to answer me? Will she really leave me hanging?_

Silence is the only sound that is heard between us. Both of us have our guards up and are very cautious with the words we say. We have nothing to lose but so much to gain. If only she could see how much we could become if she'd let her guard down.

She's glaring at me. I can imagine her thinking about killing me on the spot but even though she sounds angry when she tells me that I have five minutes, I know she still loves me.

"Ally, I know that this is the most inconvenient time to let you know, but you just have to know. And there is no easy way to say this and I know I screwed things up," I utter out as fast as I can.

I have my hands that look like I'm praying and you can hear how desperate I sound in my voice. I guess I'm just hoping for a miracle to happen. Because I really think that I need one of those right now.

I run my fingers through my hair as I tell her, "But I still am completely, undeniable, head over heels, in love with you. I have loved you since the moment we met by chance at the club."

I feel my breath get heavier as I expose myself. I haven't really been straight foreword with my feelings since Ally. I didn't even tell Halley that I loved her until two months ago.

As I see Ally standing right in front of me, I know that I love her. I love her in a way that's unexplainable. We just work together.

While Halley, who's beautiful in her own way, perfect in any way imaginable, is only a good friend that I've grown to love and cherish. But I will only see her as that, a friend.

A few seconds pass and then she's shaking her head. She brings her hand through her hair as she thinks to herself. I prepare myself for whatever answer she says.

"Don't you dare do this to me Austin. Not right now!" She whispers angrily at me.

She looks frustrated but scared at the same time. She looks absolutely confused and I can't really help her out because I am in the same boat as her.

"Ally it's now or never. I need to let you know so I can call things off before the wedding gets planed," I say in an outrages tone.

I pull her hands into mine before I continue to say, "I know that things didn't go off too well the first time we tried. At least not the ending. But I am willing to go through it if I have you. I'm willing to go though everything. I know what to do now Ally. I know what to say to make it better when things seem to fall apart."

I let out a soft sigh as I think how to word my next sentence. Slowly I lean down to touch our foreheads. As I look into her eyes I can see the doubt, the anger, the fear, and yet love is mixed in all of those emotions.

"I know how to make you understand that I love you. I promise not to run when the going gets tough or when you ask me to. Because even though we didn't kiss the last time we met, it was enough to drive me crazy for days and leave me feeling a rush of adrenaline that I could do anything," I whisper as I push some of her hair away from her face.

Her eyes are starting to look real bright. Soon they let one tear slip. Then another one slips and another. Next thing I know she's softly crying.

"Shh... It's ok baby girl. I'm here," I try to sooth her as I wipe her tears away.

We bump our hands together as we try to wipe her tears away. I feel awful for putting Ally in this position but she had to know. Even if my speech brought up painful memories.

Soon the calms down and she has her eyes closed. She softly places her hand on my face and traces my outline.

She starts with my mouth, slowly following the curve if my lip. She outlines my jawline and my checks before she goes to my nose. I chuckle lightly as she taps it lightly, remembering how she never liked it when I did that to her.

She opens her eyes when she begins to delineate mine. I want to keep the, open but the second her fingertips touch my eyes, they flutter close.

I love the sensation of feeling her skin on mine. I feel calm and peaceful, as if everything's going to be alright. I wish we could stay here forever but all too soon she removes her hand from my face.

When I open my eyes I see a small smile playing the lips of Ally. Her eyes seem to sparkle but they look sad. They're a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"The almost kiss left me restless at night," she finally speaks in a shaky voice.

She looks at my chest before she continues speaking. She seems so small and fragile. She looks beautiful. Nothing has changed since the last time I saw her.

"It left me thinking about everything we had. It took me back to that night in the club to the next day at my house. To the moment you asked me to be in a friends with benefit relationship and the first time you asked me to go out with you. All the promises you made came rushing back to my mind as I thought about us more," she whispers as she turns to look at me.

I have my dorky smile on my face. I think that Ally and me are finally going to have our ending. The ending we deserve to have.

But when she starts to move away from my arms I try my hardest to keep her with me.

"But as I moved through the story I remembered how you broke those promise. How you left me hanging in thin air.

Austin I loved you like I have never loved before. I gave you everything I had to give. You were a dream that was only meant to last as long as you see a shooting star in the night. We just weren't meant to be," she finally finishes.

She's on one side of the pantry while I'm on the other side once again.

I'm staring at the ground. I have nothing to say for the first time. I have nothing to say to make this better. I don't even think I can make a correct sentence right now.

I don't even think that pain is the correct word to describe my feelings. I feel numb. I'm trying to block the reality out. I can't believe it. I just out myself out there and I got shut down.

I harshly run my fingers through my hair before I go rushing to her and cup her face in my hands, "Ally don't say that. Please don't say that we aren't meant to be. I know I screwed up. I know that I shouldn't have let you go. I know that I am stupid and annoying and selfish at times. I know that I am beyond perfect.

But if there's something about me that is correct, that's right, that lets me know that we are meant to be, is the love I have for you Ally. I know you're scared of getting hurt, but I won't go. I won't go Ally.

I know you're just lying. Tell me that being close to me a few second ago didn't affect you the way it did to me. Tell me that the words I spoke from my heart didn't mean much except bother you. Tell me that the almost kiss didn't leave you love struck. Tell me that you don't love me anymore and I swear I'll move on to let you live the life you want," I say in a heavy breath.

My words linger in the air as we stay still. We don't move our stare nor do we push away from the other. We simply hold on to each other which might be the last time.

"Austin don't make this hard," she says in a defeated tone.

She's running her fingers through my hair and I can't help it when I feel a tear slip from my eyes.

"I would say what you asked me to say for you to move on..." She takes a deep breath before she continues, "but that's just it. That's how I know we're not meant to be. You've already moved on Austin."

She gently grabs my hands and move them from her face and softly places them by my side.

"You found yourself another girl. You found someone else to love and cherish," she tells me as she wipes my tears. "You are going to marry a nice girl Austin. Halley's really nice. She beautiful and smart and happy.

Seeing me might have brought old memories. Old memories that we will cherish and look back at once in a while but there's a reason why you left and there's another one why you're getting married. You've moved on."

I pull back from her abruptly. I wipe the rest of my tears before I say in a rushing plea, "Ally does it really look like I'm moving on? Do you think that I got a new girl because I wanted to?

There's a reason why I came back to you a week later to ask you if you were alright after I broke up with you, I wanted to get back with you. But you want to know what really changed my intentions when I knocked at the door?"

I know I am going to sound rude. I don't really care right now. After all, she doesn't love me anymore so it really shouldn't hurt her. And I'm tired if her blaming our break up on me. There's a reason why we were fighting so much.

"When I saw that you went running back to stupid douche bag like you always did whenever we got in a fight. To be honest I think you were moving on before I was. I was still with you and you were already planing about going with Zayn!" I yell in a whisper.

I know I just made her furious. But I have been freaking furious since the moment she started to say things just to say things. She's not being honest.

"I was not. Leave my relationship with Zayn out of this! I'm not the one whose getting married. I'm not the one who said we should break up! I'm not the one-" she begins her monologue but of course I interrupt.

"Yes you did. There were moments when you would kick me out of the house. Or did little miss perfect forget about those memories. Because I sure remember them damn well!

And you know that Zayn is very much involved with our break up. How the hell do you think I felt when you would go running to him towards the end of our relationship? I'll give you a hint, it was the exact opposite if feeling peachy!" I yell with a little bit more fury.

"Well if you were sure of my love there would be no need for you to be jealous. And I have told you before that I would only hang out with him because it was starting to get so damn lonely in the house without you around!" She shouts back at me with the same intensity.

Before I can stop myself I say the worst thing I could ever say, "Well how come Halley supports me more than you ever could."

Things get silent. The final thread that held us together seems to have broken. I'm expecting her to cry like she always does but she surprises me when she tells me in a cold tone, "Don't you dare say anything like that to me again. I don't want you to compare me to her. I am nothing like her and I think that's what will work out between you two, the fact that I am nothing like Halley."

Before I can't do anything or apologize, she's pushing me aside and opening the door.

"Oh and by the way, Zayn is way much better than you in bed," she tells me in a bittersweet tone before she walks away.

I rush my fingers through my hair and slightly tug on it in fury. Before I can stop myself I punch the wall and lucky for me, I don't dent it but my hand is killing me.

I have to face the truth. Ally has moved on. She has left everything we had in the past. There's only in thing left for me to do, I need to talk to Halls and after that I am leaving and am never coming back to Miami.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I bite my lip harder as I take each step. I knew it was going to be hard with Austin being around. I knew I was going to want to kill myself but I definitely did not expect him to tell me he loves me.

What was he thinking? How can he act like he did nothing wrong and expect me to come back? He broke my heart. He left me when I needed him the most.

I feel like I lose a little piece of myself as I walk away. That's what hurts me the most, the fact that I want to be with him despite everything he did. I just can't myself to trust him. I can't face the thought of him going back to Halley after he realizes that all we do is fight.

I mean we were having a perfectly fine conversation a few minutes ago and then a few seconds later we were fighting over the same issues that made us break up. Issues that we had supposedly leaven behind when we broke up a year and half ago.

I shake my head as I go to the front door. I am reaching out for the handle when I hear the cheerful voice if Halley asking me where I am going.

"Oh it's just that I'm not feeling well," I try to reply in the nicest voice.

To be quite honest I want to slap Halley to death. Something about Austin comparing me to her makes me want to bite both of their heads off. I want to bite Austin's head for comparing and Halley's for being better.

I bet he's just going through a phase. Sooner or later he is going to realize that I am only a toy he wants for a moment but that's it. Maybe all we work for is friends with benefits type of relationship. All he is feeling is lust.

Halley keeps telling me something but I am so out of it that I don't hear a single word she says.

After a few seconds Zayn comes out and stands beside me. Automatically I reach out towards him and am grateful when he pulls me into a hug.

Ok so maybe Austin did have a right to be jealous but then again I was never this close to Zayn when Austin and I were going out. I still haven't had sex with the guy for god sake!

I have my face buried in his chest and his whispering concerning words into my ear. I softly tell him I want to go home and he gives me a kiss on my head before he tells his family that we need to get going.

As he grabs my jacket and belongs, the last thing I see is Austin staring at me. He has his guard up. He doesn't look like the happy silly boy who once held my heart. He actually looks cold and distant. I guess I sort of asked him to be like this towards me when I told him he's moved on. Either way like I said, we weren't meant to be.

I've moved on, he's moved on, the conversation we just had only proves to me that we'll only bring each others destruction.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I thought that these two need to confront themselves. It was about time! But sadly it went all wrong for Austin and Ally. So I know half of you guys a annoyed twitch the fact that Austin's getting married to about girl and Ally's ignoring her feelings but trust me the stories only getting started. Well at least the roller coaster. So if you wanna hang around and see how true love prevails then continue reading. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and a little hint. Things might get a little bit interesting and make all your AUSLLY hearts beat really fast. so I want to give a big thanks to all of ywho who are reading this story and thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. It makes my day!**

**so shout outs:**

**ctiger: I know. I am so horrible for torturing you like this but I promise that things will get better. Just bare with me a little longer. And I will most definitely take that into consideration. After all I think you deserve a happy ending for your fav couple! :) thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Lisa:I know what you mean by the last paragraph you read. I should have been more clear. He does love ally and he loves Halley. Although Halley's more of a friend like love while Ally's more of the love kind of love. Did I make any sense. Well thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter.**

**naadabh:I love your bubbly happy self. And I am so grateful and glad that you are on of my reviewers! Always bringing a smile to my face. :) and yes a kiss is coming. I know right. I still am on fussy how it happens but it's definitely happening. I know Halley is nice, but lets just say that your view on her might change as the story goes on. I know what you mean about the whole thing. I want them to be together but at the same time it's like no i need to take it slow to write the story. But trust me I think you'll get a kick out of the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing once again and have a rossome day! :)**

**XxGlitterGirlxX:you always know how to make my day a little brighter. :) thank you so much for your review and support. It means a lot and thank you so much for being patient with story. A lot of people have so many different ideas about the plot and everything but like you said in your review, I like the wait to go slow and en all of a sudden bam! AUSLLY happens. Btw, sneak peek, a kiss might be coming soon. ;) so yea thanks for all the support and I hope you have a nice day!**

**KeLLeYWeLLeY99:ok you have no clue how much your review made me smile. I think I creeped my mom out. And that's unusual and cool That you live in South Africa. Although it's not unusual because people live in South Africa, it's just that I haven't been there yet. I wonder what it must be like to live there. And thank you so much for your encouraging words. I am so glad that you enjoyed six little rules. It has been one of my favorite stories to read and I am glad you are enjoying this one. I have a Facebook for communication. I'm not sure if you have one, but maybe we can communicate like that. Tell me what you think and I'll lost it next time! :)**

**X-StayRossome-x:well thanks for the review and all the support. It really made my day and I hope my review helped you out. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and nice username! ;)**

**supersweetp:trust me, I like doing shout outs for someone who's as nice as you! I am so glad that I have an amazing reader like you' reading my story. and your reviews always make me smile :) so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**queenc1:thanto you so much for all the reviews and support. It really means a lot. And thanks for sticking with me through my stories and everything that I write. There are no words to show my appreciation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**LilRed29621:i am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I get what you mean about the whole memory lane. I was crying when I was writing it. It was just all too much. It thanks for the encouragement and for the review!**

**Randomsmileyperson: hey there! So thank you for all the support and everything. It really means a lot. And little hint, Halley's heartbreak might come really soon. Although I'm not sure exactly what it's going to turn out to. Thank you! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: I am not sure how you're going to take this but I am so glad you were crying cause it makes me feel better than you bleeding. I am so glad that there was no blood the last chapter or getting hurt. i am glass you enjoyed the chapter and I get what you mean about it being better than the rest. I just felt the emotions I was writing out. I do exactly what I did but just something about it. And I am glad you loved the last chapter and I have no clue what you're going to feel towards this one. I hope you enjoyed it though. And thanks like always for reviewing!**

**APlusAzian:I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. I try my best to make it interesting and well written and I try not to drive you guys completely insane withthe whole idea of Austin and Ally not being together. But I think you are going to like the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**HappyBeginnings3:thank you so much on all the support! It really means a lot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**so thanks for everything and I hope you like it. Trust me this story will take lots of turns in the next chapters. ;)**

**please reAndy and thanks for all the support. **

**Have a good day or night! :)**


	8. Rude Interruptions

**_CH. 10: Rude Interruptions_**

* * *

I hit the wall with my fists one last time before I let myself fall on the ground. I'm not quite sure what I feel. Being pissed or furious doesn't explains the kind of anger I'm feeling at this second.

I'm mad at myself for first of all, being stupid enough for letting Ally go, second of all, for saying yes to the wrong girl, and at last, for telling Ally that I still love her. Why the hell did I even tell her? I knew her what she was going to say and yet I let myself be translucent with her.

My elbows are resting on my knees as I bury my hands in my hair. I am furious with Ally. I'm mad at her for lying in front of my face. I know that half of the things she told me is BS and the other half is just her guard. I'm mad at her for telling me that Zayn in good in bed.

I tug violently on my hair as I think of him touching her the way I once did. I feel disgusted at the fact that she let him touch her that way. It's just all... Overwhelming to take in.

To put my feelings in simple terms, I am mad and frustrated towards everything and everyone. If I thought I had my heartbroken with Cassidy I was wrong. This time it's more painful. It's more horrible and now my real life feels like a nightmare.

I feel a small tear fall down my face as Ally words ring in my ears:_ I would say what you asked me to say for you to move on... but that's just it. That's how I know we're not meant to be. You've already moved on Austin._

Slowly I bring my hand to wipe my tear away and get up. I take one last look at the spot where Ally stood and make a promise to myself. I swear to fight for her one last time, to see if she'll tell me that she loves me, and if she doesn't...

I'm letting her go. I wipe any extra tears that might have fallen out and make my way to the living room.

Just to my luck I walk in to find Ally buried in Zayn's embrace. He's whispering in her ear as I once did. He's holding her the way that I wish I could and to add the cherry to the ice cream, he finishes it off by giving her a kiss in her head.

I put my acting skills to the test as I try to hide all my emotions from everyone. Right now it is not the right time to tell Halley that I don't want to get married and I'm sure that it'll only make Ally faint at the news.

I make myself cold and distant as I take my spot next to Halley. I pretend to put my arm around her waist as I think how to start the topic that needs to be said between us.

After Ally and Zayn leave, Halley and I take the opportunity to escape her parents house. I'm sure she knows that something's bugging me because the way she keeps looking at me keeps making me feel guilty for canceling our engagement. She's worried about me. I know that for sure, but I know the second I tell her the news I'm going to have to hide from her for my life.

The car ride seems an eternity as we wait for the red light to turn green. There's an unknown tension between us that can be cut with a knife and we're only ignoring each other as nothing is shared between us.

This only makes feel that much more awkward with telling her the news I want to say. Well it's not like there ever was an easy way to say this. There never is. A break up is never something you plan, it's just something that happens. You never plan on leaving a person you care about, because you still do as you're saying your goodbye. You just know that if you stick around you'll only bring them down.

I guess the silence was bothering her too because the moment we step in our hotel room she says, "Cut the crap and tell me what's bothering you. You've been acting weird since the moment that you went to the bathroom!"

She's annoyed. I can tell by the sound of her voice and the way she's throwing her clothes around the room as she changes into her pjs. I take one last look at her and hope that she won't look at me with hate after I say what needs to be heard. I hope she won't want to kill me but if she's anywhere near Ally, I should start calling an ambulance just in case.

"Halley I'm going to need you to pay attention to me for the next few minutes," I start off. Like I've mentioned to everyone, she only hears half of what I say when we start talking about serious things. She's always been more childish than I am.

"I am going to be honest and say that I have no clue how to say this because... Even though it will look like I don't, I still love you. Just in a different way," I continue with my little depression speech.

As I finish my sentence she drops everything she had in her hands and freezes. She not doing anything besides staying in place. I'll even bet that she's holding her breath. A few seconds pass before she gathers her composure and turns to look at me.

The pain I see in her eyes kills me. It makes me wish that I hadn't said the words I did but I know that it'll be selfish and horrible of me if I let her think that she's getting married to a person who loves her.

"It's not you. Trust me it's not you because you're everything a guy can dream of. I mean you're beautiful, sweet, smart and flawless in every way possible... It's just me," I look away from her.

I can't find the courage to tell it to her face. Afraid that I'll find another gaze of pain if I did. By now I feel the bed sink lower as I feel her take a spot next to me. I really shouldn't be doing this. I am an awful person for doing this.

"Austin where is this leading up to?" I hear her ask in a shaky voice. The sound of it makes my heart fear and it's only making this more dreadful.

It's not easy to see her like this. I feel my heart crushing and bending in wring angles as I speak. I'm feeling the same pain that she is, but I have to be strong for her.

"Halley I didn't think I could feel love after my last relationship. Because I thought I would never get over her. But when I met you, you showed me that I could fall again and open up my heart. You did make me fall in love with you when I shared those little three words with you, but..." I can't continue to tell her the last words she needs to hear. I can say the words that must be said.

Before I can find the guts to continue speaking, Halley interrupts me and says, "So what? This is it? You're fucking breaking my heart after telling me yes to my proposal? What happened to all those promises you made me? Were you thinking about them at the dinner when you were thinking about having this conversation or did you never take it into consideration? Better yet did you even take me into consideration? What am I suppose to say to my family?" she yells at me with pure hatred.

I wince as her words are heard by my ears but I do nothing to stop her. I know that I deserve this. I am being such a douche bag. I really am the worst fiancée in the history if infamous finances. First I try to kiss Ally, then I search for her in hopes of getting back together, to finish it off by telling Halley that I'm calling off our wedding. Yep. I can know say that I have won the title of douche bag if the year!

"Halley I did think about those promises. You have no clue how hard this is for me because I do love you. I just love her more and I can't let you get married to a guy who loves you but deep down he wishes he could be getting married to another girl. I just can't get her out of my mind Halley and I need to be honest about something else," I take in a deep breath as I hope for the best.

"I saw her again when we came back to Miami. I thought I was over her when I told you yes. I was sure that when we got married any memories of her would fade away but getting to see her for a quick second was enough to make me fall head over heels for her. It was enough to make me remember the reasons why I didn't want to go out with you right away. And I am sorry for doing this but I almost kissed her on one of these visits."

I close my eyes tight as I wait for her to smack me. Except it never comes, all I begin to hear is someone crying.

I open them to find her curled up in a ball and automatically I try to pull her closer to me to bring her any kind of closure but the reaction she gives me breaks my heart.

"Get your hands off me! Get away from me. Just leave Austin. Leave me to cry on my own," she shouts at me as she pushes me away.

I begin to stand up as I think of grabbing my belongings be put then decide to come and pick them up when she's not here. I feel horrible. I feel like trash but I need to show Ally that I do love her and if I really do love Halley, then I won't keep torturing her with the illusion of planning a wedding when there's not going to be one. Especially since I know that she can do so much better.

I'm walking out the door as I hear her shout, "Austin wait!"

I turn around to find her walking towards me. She looks broken. She looks like broken glass that I know won't get out back together completely because there'll be pieces that are gone forever.

She wipes her tears away and makes herself smile as she softly whispers, "You're just nervous right? Tomorrow you'll come back and tell me that this was all a joke. We'll get married and laugh about this later when we have our grandchildren and say that you almost chickened out but didn't right?"

She has so much hope in her eyes mixed with pain. She's waiting for my response as if it'll save her life. I take one deep breath before I say, "I'm sorry Halley but I can't let you get married to a person who doesn't respond."

I'm turning around to leave when I softly hear her mumble, "Who is she?"

I run my fingers through my hair as I debate with myself, I letting her know that piece of knowledge. I think I've damaged her enough. She doesn't have to know anything about Ally if we're not going to get married. I tell her, "It doesn't make much difference who she is. The fact is that I care too much for you to let you take a wrong step in your life."

With that I go to my car and try to find myself another hotel to stay at.

When I wake up I'm confused where I am. The room is green and stuffy and the last thing I remember I was coming back from the dinner at Halley's house.

Saying her name in my thoughts reminds me what took place last night. I dumped her. I still feel horrible at all the events that took place yesterday. My heart is still broken from Ally's response, it's still guilty from breaking Halley's heart, and at the same time it's frustrated with itself for finding itself in this situation.

Why does love have to be so complicated?

As I look at the digital clock on the desk I realize that it's one in the afternoon and I remember the reason why did what I had to do: Ally.

It doesn't take much to get her to meet me somewhere. I just had to weasel Trish and Dez to tell ehr to meet them somewhere by promising Trish to give her five hindered dollars on a shopping spree and buying Dez another house for his gingerbread family.

I make my way to the Melody's Diner as I think of all the conversations that I could tell her and all the reactions she could do. All of my ideas seem stupid, but I have to try something. I have to fight for her until I hear her tell me that she doesn't love me anymore. If I remember correctly, she didn't tell me that yesterday.

The restaurant is lacked with people and I am only glad that I have a disguise on. It's not really easy to stay in the DL when you're famous.

All too soon I spot her at a table and I make my way to it. The moment I sit down Ally looks away from the menu to say, "Oh I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to meet my friends here and those sits are kind of theirs so if you don't mind you're gonna have to move."

I chuckle lightly as I hear this. She's just too sweet and cute in every possible way.

"Austin?" She says in a quiet tone.

She about to shout it out loud when I stop her right in time. "Yea Ally it's me. I bribed Trish and Dez so don't be mad at them but I just had to talk to you and I knew that you would ignore me if I called you so I had to dot he next best thigh and get you in a place where you couldn't get away," I usher out as fast as I can.

She opens her mouth to tell me something but closes it a few seconds later. She just stares at me and after a few moments she rolls her eyes and begins to stand up.

"Ally don't be like this. Please just let just let us talk. I know that we ended on a sour note last time we met but I think we can work it out," by now she's walking towards the door. Actually running would be a better word for it.

I'm following her as I shout, "Ally I'm not giving up until we talk!"

This makes her stop in her tracks and slowly turn around.

"Austin I already told you that this nothing to talk about! The last conversation only made it loud and clear how dysfunctional we are together and how easily we get mad. What's it going to take to get you to leave me alone!?" She yells at me.

I take this moment to get closer to her. I'm walking towards her as I say, "Ally I talked to Halley and stopped the wedding. I just couldn't go with it after knowing that the girl-"

Before I can finish what I had to say, Ally interrupts me by yelling, "You what!? You did exactly what Austin?"

I repeat myself in more time but it just makes Ally go crazy, "Austin why the hell did you do that!? Why would you do that to her? Are fucking craz-"

I'm annoyed with her acting like she doesn't care. I've had it enough with all the fake lies she sells me. I'm done with hearing her tell me how stupid and dumb I am for following her but I am going to make myself loud and clear with this simple action. Roughly, I grab her and crash my lips onto hers. At first she's too surprised to do anything. She's just frozen.

But as a few seconds passes and she realizes what's happening she pulls me closer. She entangles herself with me as I out my arms around her waist. The kiss is raw. It's rough and painful and beautiful all at the same time. It's harsh but full of passion as we both show each other the unspoken words we haven't gotten into the air.

It feels right to have her this close to me. It only feels natural as I feel her fingers run through my hair. This is the way that it's meant to be. This is what's suppose to happen

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait but life's been crazy for me. But I promise to update sooner. After all soccer season is almost over and updates will be much faster after that. So I just want to thank all of you yahoo nominated my story, Six Little Rules, for a contest in fanfic that was called Best Ausin&Ally story of 2012! And all who voted for it! It really meant a lot!and although mine will not continue in the competition I just want to say that it's only encouraging for me to continue writing and to write better, so yea. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support I've gotten it really means a lot.**

**Shout outs! :D**

MericeIM: thank you so much for reviewing! It reminded me how people are still waiting to read the story and I hope you liked this chapter! :)

Randomsmileyperson: so here it is. The moment that I said was to come soon. Just don't get your heart to excited cause a lot can happen from one chapter to the other! ;)

jamesmaslow4evz: thanking you so much for review and reading my story. E sorry for the long wait and I hope you still want to read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

naadabh: thank you so much for all the support! Really you have no clue how much your words encourage me to continue writing dispute the fact that I have other things to do or that sleep is more healthy for you than staying up to rite a story but yea. So sorry for the long wait but here it is and I am glad you're enjoying it and I hope you liked the chapter! :)

kooljen9: no problem. I like to we ow what type of reactions it gives you guys so I know exactly what to write for the next chapter and thank you for all the support. It really does make a difference when I have free time and am tired to do anything I remember the reason why I got into this and remember that I should keep going thanks! :)

AusllyLOver123: first off, sorry for the long wait. Second of all, I made sure to see that episode. I was jumping up and down when Ally admitted that she liked him but I really hate the way it ended. Austin should have found out that she hikes him and realized that he likes her too! But of course I must wait. And thanks for the support. I'm not sure how long but most likely the same as Six Little Rules if not maybe a couple more than that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

queenc1: thank you so much for the support and for reading my stories. It means so much. Hoped you liked this chapter! :)

XxGlitterGirlxX: you're the first reviewer to realize that I made their names rhyme! I was wondering when that was going to happen and sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm not sure to be concerned with your heart palpitations or flattered. I guess I'm flattered but worried about your health. Hopefully I didn't do anything with chapter. :)

Awesomesouce325: I'm sorry for waiting for the chapter but here it is and thank you so much for all the support. It means a lot and I love that movie by the way! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know. Just prepare yourself for the next chapter is all I can say. :)

girliegirl13: I am sorry that it makes you depressed but I promise the ending will make all if this worthwhile. If you can just stick around for a few more chapters, you'll see the magic start to form between this two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review! :)

LilRed29621: that's actually a good idea. I just might have to steal that from you. And I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is and thank you for supporting me and I hope you liked the chapter! :)

Hey149: sorry for updating really late but here it is and I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support! :)

**So that's it. Sorry for making some shout outs shout but it's late where I am and I'm sleepy and I have to get up early tomorrow. But I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all of you that have supported me on my new story called 30 Days Of Summer. I'll update that as soon as I update the other ones. And I promise that I'll upload on promise ill leave soon. I've been working on all the story throughout and been adding and taking things away from the original to make it better. Thanks for all the support. For every person who reads my story because that's exactly what pushes me so thanks! Have a great day or night! :)**


	9. I Swear On My Grave

_**Ch. 9: I Swear On My Grave **_

* * *

The moment I realize that it's Austin hiding behind the sun glass, I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of seeing him every day. I'm frustrated with the fact that all we're doing is falling into temptations. I'm annoyed that he keeps bugging me with the illusion that he still loves me. There's nothing left to do. Nothing left to say. Everything has been said and done. We were wonderful. We were magical. But that's all we'll ever be…

He starts to explain himself but I don't want to hear him. I don't care what he has to say. I don't want him to fight for me anymore. He had his chance and he lost it. We both gave up on each other. We can't pretend that we haven't met someone new.

Rolling my eyes at him, I get up and leave. I just don't want to be here. All these empty conversations just lead us back to the reasons why we left. We can't have a conversation without yelling. All we do is play the blame game and try to make the other look worse. And frankly I don't want to play anymore. I'd rather have him as my friend and know that we'll go back to how we used to be… when we didn't have our guards up.

I'm walking as fast as I can. I'm clutching on to my purse as I try to navigate through the crowded streets of Miami. Strangers give me warm smiles as I move along them. I try to give them a nice smile but i cant at the moment. I keep planning my escape but my thoughts get interrupted all too soon, "Ally I'm not giving up until we talk!"

I stop at his words. He just doesn't know when give up. He can't see that all the signs are clearly recommending us to stay as acquaintances. He can't realize that he is freaking getting MARRIED! Technically, he is OFF limits already.

Feeling frustrated at him, I turn around and yell, "Austin I already told you that there's nothing to talk about! The last conversation we had only made it loud and clear on how dysfunctional we are together and how easily we get mad. What's it going to take to get you to leave me alone!?"

I'm tired of acting like we still have something to talk about. It only reminds me how we could barely speak to one another at the end of our relationship. It just reminds me how we would break up and make up and how complicated it all was.

As I see him get closer I hold my ground. As much as he annoys me, he still has me enchanted with those brown eyes of his. His smile still makes it hard for me to breath and when he's close, when he gets too close... it gets so damn hard to think straight.

I'm impatiently waiting for him to answer my question. I'm using anything as a distraction from him. Anything that will help me stay strong in my decision. He doesn't answers my question; instead he replies with, "Ally I talked to Halley and stopped the wedding. I just couldn't go with it after knowing that the girl-"

His broken voice makes me want to comfort him. I want to let him know that everything will be alright. But the moment I hear him say that he's stopped the wedding I feel my eyes pop out of my head. What does he mean he stopped the wedding?! You can't just stop a wedding. And especially not to a girl.

"You what!? You did exactly what Austin?" I ask him frustrated.

Why do boys have to be stupid? You don't break a girl's heart cold heartedly after asking them to marry you. Especially since he knows how it feels like to be stood up at the alter. After all, I think after having the experience he had with Cassidy, he would have learned not to play with fire.

I'm still trying to comprehend his words when he's starting to repeat himself. Hearing him repeat the same words makes me go insane. How did our conversation get so out of hand?

"Austin why the hell did you do that!? Why would you do that to her? Are fucking craz-" I never get to finish my sentence. Because next thing I know, he's lips are on mine.

I can't do anything. I have my eyes wide open as his are closed. This is wrong. This isn't right. The way his lips move against mine only make me wonder how many times has he kissed Halley with the same passion as he is now.

His lips burn my skin. This simple sweet kiss is bittersweet as it breaks my heart. I feel myself breaking apart in his embrace. I should pull away but I can't. I just can't. I'm holding back my tears but one falls out as I close my eyes.

My lips move natural against his. They always seemed to have a mind of their own when Austin's lips are on them. Seeing me react Austin shows me his desire. His lips kiss me with more need, more hunger, more rough. It doesn't take much for me to respond him in the same way.

I'm fighting with myself as I try to choose what's right and what's wrong. It feels good as I kiss him. It feels nice. But we just can't go back. I can't give him heart to only have him break it once again as he realizes that he only wanted me for a moment but not forever. I can't let myself be vulnerable with him anymore.

I don't think that I'll ever share a kiss like this with Zayn. I'm not even sure if I'll ever love him like Austin, in fact I'm not even sure if I do love him. But I can grow to love him as the time goes by.

Feeling tears falling down my face I bring my fingers through his hair. They make their way slowly but after a moment or so, I tug on his hair and pull him back. We break the kiss uneasily as I interrupt our moment. His face mirrors mine as I see the panic in his eyes. We're both hurting. We're hurting for a love that'll never happen.

I don't want to do this. I really hoped we could fix things on a good note but he's left me no choice. Before I can stop myself, I take my hands out of his hair and smack him across the face as hard as I can.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me!?" I yell between my tears.

It's a tragedy. As I try to stop my heart from crying itself out, to Austin's hurtful stare, I can already see how the story ends. He's going to hate me. He's never going to want to hear from me again. But I need to do this for both of us.

The pain on his face is overwhelming. I dry my tears before I say in a hateful voice, "Leave! Get out of my life Austin!"

I feel myself losing my mind as I say each word. The only thought that stands out is _how much_ is he going to hate me. I really hoped that we would be able to save our friendship at least. Now this last hope of having him close to me is going down the drain.

"You bother me Austin. Your stupid love words. Your idiotic attempts to try to make things better is worthless. It doesn't mean anything to me austin. You don't mean anything to me. You're just somebody that I used to know. You're just somebody from my past!"

The wind gets knocked out of me as I realize the cruel words that I'm saying. My heart is breaking piece by piece as each word gets said. The horror that I'm seeing in his eyes kills me. I want to stop. I really do. But I can't leave him with any hope.

"You disgust me. The fact that your throwing your promise away with Halley just proves what a player you are. I bet you didn't even consider her feelings when you led her on! You shouldn't even have been born."

He seems to shrink with every word I say. I've never seen him this down. Not even when he told me about Cassidy. Not even after we had our first break up. His eyes are tearing up and I'm losing my grip on reality.

"Ally... Please... Don't," he croaks out in a barley audible whisper.

I try my hardest to not show any reaction to his voice. I'm fighting the urge to bit my lips as his eyes look at me with hope that I'll change my mind. I want to move my gaze from him but I can't. It would only give away how much I actually love him.

These next words makes me fall apart. Any strength I had disappears as I mask my hurt. But it's the only way to end this for good. It's the only way to push him away. He doesn't want me. It's just the fact that he's seeing me in the arms of another man. That's why he wants me.

In a stern voice I tell him in the coldest voice I can muster, "I don't love you Austin. Stop putting words in my mouth that aren't there."

I sound crueler than I did in our last break up. It's worse than the time he came to ask me if I was alright after he dumped me. It hurts me a billion times more than when I heard Halley say that Austin Moon is her fiancée.

I expect him to say something. I expect him to stop me or try to change my mind but he doesn't. He looks dead. There no life in his eyes. I did it. I killed all his hope of getting back together.

I glue myself to the ground before I give myself away. My heart is tearing at me, screaming me to tell him the truth. To tell him how much I love him. But my brain wins. Logic tells me that I did the right thing for us.

"Austin I'm sor-" I want to apologize but I don't finish.

One second he was torn and the next second I could see all his hate for me. I really underestimated how much he would hate me. I want to start crying at his glare but I don't. I just stand my ground.

The next words he tells me hurts me the most. It's the last words to this love tragedy. "Don't be sorry Ally. Because I won't be sorry as I erase you from all my memories. From this day on, you don't exist. You got your wish Ally. I'm leaving you alone."

With that he storms away. He leaves me standing in the middle of the crowd. And the second he can't see me, I fall down. I let myself collapse on the ground and I hold myself as if that'll make a difference. My heart is most definitely damaged.

I'm crying. I'm sitting on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest in the middle of the mall in Miami. And I don't really care what people think. I just lost the person whose opinion matters the most

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

The moment I finish telling her the last word of the sentence I storm out. I don't want to see her. I don't care how sorry she feels for a pathetic loser like me. I don't know what I'm doing. Nothing makes sense right now.

All I'm seeing is red out of the anger I feel. I thought that I'd be devastated if I ever heard her tell me those words. Instead I find a course of anger boiling through my veins. I feel like I'm a bomb waiting to explode at any second.

I run my fingers roughly as I think how that was the last kiss I will ever share with Ally Dawson. I was sure she'd put her guard down. I was sure that she'd come back to me. Now I'm starting to think that I imagined everything. Maybe she was just playing with my feelings. Maybe she was just getting payback on me for leaving her.

I push people out of my way; not really caring if it's adults or children whom I'm pushing. There's just one thing that I need to do. It's the only way that I feel like I can get her back.

As soon as my car comes into view I run to it. The moment I reach it I begin to kick it and punch it before I get in. Once inside I throw everything everywhere. Anything that's within my reach I go for it. I hit the sunshade at some point and a ring falls out onto my lap. It teases me as it glimmers in the sun.

It's the stupid, fucking engagement ring that I never gave to Ally. It's the stupid ring that I put all of my heart in. It's the stupid ring I have anywhere that I go; thinking that having it with me would allow me to have Ally after we broke up. I grab it and throw it out of my sight. I grab the steering wheel forcefully before turning on the engine and driving to my hotel.

First thing I do as I get there is to call my servant back home and tell him to throw away the box that's hidden in the left top corner of my closet. I don't need to be reminded of her when I get back home.

I grab the stupid teddy bear that was on my bed. I was going to give it to her after she'd say yes. To bad that it'll never be given away; might as well destroy it. But it's not enough. It doesn't make me feel better. In fact, it actually makes me feel worse.

Not being able to control myself I throw everything everywhere. My belongs are all over the place and I even dented the wall. I palm my face as I remember her little speech. I guess I never meant much to her. I guess her farther was right about Zayn being the right guy for Ally. I guess the universe finally made her realize how worthless I am.

I throw myself on the bed. I'm grasping onto the sheets so tight that my knuckles are turning white. I'm shouting my eyes as tight as I can; as if that'll make me wake up from this nightmare.

When I open my eyes again, the stupid ring catches my eyes. Not being able to take the sight if it any longer, I get up and roughly grab it as I storm myself to the sink.

I look at the engraving inside one last time, _You're the Only Exception._

I let out a cruel laugh as I try to make myself feel better. She really was the only exception. She was the only exception to my silly rule of not falling in love. She was the only exception to my rule of not seeing a girl more than two times. She was my exception to a lot of things... Because I cared.

This time around I'm just going to think about me. No more exceptions. I should have learned from Cassidy that all women are the same. Ally was no different in the way that she hold me to the trust she gained from me. She knew that she was going to leave me since the beginning. I did the right thing in breaking up with her. She would have dumped me sooner or later for Zayn.

I'm ready to throw the ring down the drain. To throw down the last memory that will remind of Ally... But I don't. Holding on to the ring, staring at it intently I decide to keep it. To remind me how dangerous it can be to put your guard down.

I grab all of my belongs and stuff it in my suitcase. As soon as I have everything and I check out, I go to the only person who loves me but I'll never love her back. After all she could just be another one like the last two girls I've had. She's no different than Ally. She's probably lying with the fact that she loves me. Which makes us perfect because I'll never love her.

I'm driving violently as I try to get there as soon as possible. The moment that our hotel comes into view, I park my car and make a run for it. I don't even bother getting my suitcase. I just need to do this as I'm feeling numb. When I'm not thinking nor feeling.

I run to the elevator, ignoring the stares of the people as I push on the sixth floor button. It goes too slow for my liking. I just need to this in cold feet. When I'm not thinking how bad my heart is hurting. When my heartache doesn't reminds me how much I love heR, but rather increases my hate.

As I hear the ding of the elevator indicating that I'm at my destination I go straight to our door and start banging on it. I hear her shout to go away but when I tell her that it's me she gets quiet. I'm not sure what to expect. I can see many different outcomes from this encounter.

I'm about to leave when she opens the door. I can tell that she's been crying. I can tell that I hurt her like how Ally hurt me. The moment I see her I pull her into a kiss. It's not as sweet as Ally's lips. In fact it's hard and rough and painful. Her lips are like poison to mine. She can't move them in sync with mine but it'll have to do.

When we pull apart she looks confused as she says, "Austin what are you doing here? I thought you said the wedding was off?"

I'm holding her face in my hands as I say, "I know what I said. But I just got nervous. I wasn't thinking straight. I want to marry you. In fact," I pull out the ring from my back pocket and get down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Her eyes grow big as she takes in the image of me on my knee asking her for marriage. I'm expecting her to slap me before she says yes but to my surprise she shouts yes in glee and pulls me up to give me a hug.

As soon as she pulls away she grabs the ring from my hand and puts it on her finger. For a second I fight the urge to take it off her finger and tell her that I'll but her another wedding ring. One that's not meant for Ally, but I don't. As I see her show me off her new engagement ring all I can think about is how I'll never love again. I swear on my own grave.


	10. Almost There

**_Ch. 10: Almost There_**

* * *

I've never felt so alone in my entire life. I've never been broken as I am tonight. It was all too much. Everything, all of us... It was too much to handle. It was too much to prevent from getting burned.

Maybe he really does loves me. Maybe he does mean the words he said, but he should have said them sooner. He should have told me these words before he decided to disappear out of my life.

When he moved to L.A. for that record deal... He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even tell me he was moving. If it wasn't for Dez I would have never found out about his new record label.

He didn't care enough about me to let me know anything. I knew that we broke up but that didn't mean that we had stopped being friends. That didn't mean I stopped caring for him the moment he dumped me.

He should have known that if I was still throwing things at him after we broke up that I still felt something for him. I still felt something for him so strongly that it was hurting me so badly after he left.

Even after he was gone he would call Trish, he would call Dez, he would call everyone but me. He would tell them how he was doing, how great his life was, how he met someone new, how he was living the dream... Did I mention he even called Mindy?

But not a phone call for me. Not even a text. Nothing to let me know he was doing fine or how great it was to be musician. Nothing. He just disappeared out of my life. He made me think that I wasn't worth anything to him. He made me feel so low. And now he thinks he has the right to ask me to run away with him and expects me to go?

Does he even think how hard this is for me? To see him getting married to another girl? I mean he's just moved on so much. He dumped me, he left, he dated, he proposed, and never once did he stop to think how I felt when I heard that he left without saying goodbye. Not once did he stop to think how I felt when I heard that he had started dating.

I didn't even go out with Zayn until I read in a magazine how he was moving on. In fact the tittle said, Ally Dawson Old New? Yea, that article made me feel like dirt. At the beginning I even used Zayn as a distraction.

As I open the door to my apartment I can't tell whether I did the right thing or not for the both of us. But I know I did the right thing for my heart. I can't risk getting hurt. I can't risk him leaving again without another goodbye.

But what hurts the most to this love story is the fact that we were almost there. We had it all. We were it. We were everything and now... Now we're nothing. We were almost there.

I bit my lips as I feel lyrics rushing through my head. I take a deep breath. I haven't really done anything with music since Austin dumped me. But as the lyrics become louder in my head I know that I need to write them out.

I turn to grab a piece of paper but in the end decided to take down the box that holds the memories of Austin and I, and rummage through it until I find the journal.

When I take it out it looks exactly how I remember it. It's made out of leather that has musical notes all over. In the middle you can see Austin's handwriting spelling, Forever.

I untie the bow that is holding the journal closed and open it to the last page that we wrote. I wonder if our journal was a sign that we weren't going to work. I mean we barely talked to each other at the end that we had to use this as a way to communicate.

Things just got so out of hand as he became more famous. He had more meeting and interviews, at moments I would be alone for a week or two as he went to meet and greets in other states. I on the other hand, was busy with setting up the recording studio we were about to open. Paper work, meetings, my annoying arguments with my dad, kept me busy enough. When I was awake he was gone. When he got home I was sleeping. When he was here he was too tired to do anything. When he did have energy, I had too many things to do.

We couldn't get the timing right so we would use this journal. I read over the last things we wrote.

10/3

**Good morning Beautiful! Sorry I can't be there to give you a good morning kiss but I'll come back on time to give you your goodnight kiss.**

_It's never a good morning without you. :)_

_Goodnight Austin. Hopefully you got home safe and don't worry. You can give me my goodnight kiss tomorrow night. Love you._

10/6

**So last night I couldn't go to sleep cause I spend the whole night rearranging the alphabet to make u and I next to each other. ;)**

_Cheesy Austin. I've hear it before. Why not... Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print. ;)_

**Nah I think that this one suits me better. Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?**

10/7

_How about, you have a big head filled with your big ego, but I still love you._

10/8

**Well I'm not sure if that is hundred percent accurate but I know the last four words are! :)**

_Oh trust me that sentence is a hundred percent accurate. If you're in denial that's your problem. :)_

10/9

_Good morning love! :) I have to go in for work early so if you need me just call the office._

10/11

**Well I'm still not sure about the big head but I know I have a big heart that loves you. Sorry I haven't been around for much. I promise to make it up the second I have free time.**

_Don't worry. We've talked about this. I'll be the every step of the way supporting you. Plus it makes seeing you all that special._

10/13

**Want to go get ice cream with me? :)**

_Sure when?_

**How about after I get out of the studio tomorrow at 5? Does that work?**

_I'll be waiting for you to pick me up. I love you._

I slightly close the book as I remember this. We didn't go for ice cream. He came home and we fought instead the next day. So much for getting along. I take a deep breath before I go back to reading.

10/14

_Don't you even dare think of coming to sleep in the bed room whenever you get home tonight! If you can't remember our dates than I'm pretty sure you can't even remember where our bedroom is!_

Yea I got mad that he had stood me up... Again. But I shouldn't have done that. I should have waited to listen to his story and then acted. The fight we had the next day was horrible. So many things were said. In fact all of our fights were terrible. I don't think I've cussed as much as I did in those fights.

It ended with me going to Zayn after Austin told me that I wasn't allowed to go see him. Austin went to who knows where and at the end of the day when I came home I saw him passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand and the journal in the other.

When I picked it up it said, **Baby I'm sorry for forgetting. I just wasn't paying attention to the clock and when the guys started making plans I thought how nice that sounded and yea there's not really any excuse. But I'm sorry. I'll make it up. Tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together. I've already cleared out my schedule for you. And sorry for telling you that you can't see Zayn it's just that he seems so perfect and I can't help but get jealous of you spending time with him. Hope you still love me and don't worry I've already brought blankets from upstairs in case your still mad. Just don't forget that even when I'm gone I'm still thinking about you. Remember I can take care of it. Even though at moments it seems like I can't. Love you.**

A small smile forms on my face as I remember how we slept on the couch that night. W were cramped, it was uncomfortable but i have to admit that that night was one of the few nights that I actually had a goodnights rest. He always knew what words to say. Except the moment that I need to hear them he didn't say them.

As I skim though the other pages I notice how our entries we farther apart and the last thing that is written in this journal is Austin writing, **Do you still love me?**

And my response of, _Are you still asking that question after all this time?_

I wipe a few tears and grab a pen to write down the last entry to this journal.

4/4

_we crashed and burned; we ended like a love tragedy._

_it was sweet and slow; didn't think it would end down the road._

_but every hello, ends with goodbye._

_and i think it was finally our time._

_and it's hard to belIeve that we were almost there._

_it felt juSt like a dream cause we were almost there._

_now we're just fading, but we were almost there, almost tHere, almost there._

_it's hard to erase, every single memOry that we made._

_i don't know how, how we fell apart before we begUn._

_there's not a moment that I don't wish we couLd go back;_

_to everything that we coulD've been, but it's just restless wishing._

_it's hard to belieVe that we were almost there._

_it felt just like a drEam cause we were almost there_

_now we're just Fading, but we were almost there, almost there, almost there._

_the darkness creeps in as we wait for the Other_

_to say something but the silence just grows loUder_

_i don't know what we were thinkinG_

_but hearing you swear tHat you loved me, jusT reminds me_

_How we were Almost theRe_

_it's harD to believe that we were almost there._

_it felt just like a dream cause we were almost there_

_now we're just fading, but we were almost there, almost there, almost there_

_cause we crash and burned; we Ended like a love tRadegy._

As I write down the last word I know that this is the last time I'll ever look through these things. It really is the last time for a lot of things. I just hope that it doesn't make things worse. Well at least he canceled the wedding so I don't need to worry about planning a wedding and better yet, seeing him get married to another person.

**A/N: I know I know, the last chapter hurt and it seems like it's the ending. Trust me, that is not the ending and new are still trying to make it to present time of the first chapter. I know that since you guys can't see what I'm planing ahead can be frustrating but trust me there's more to come to please be patient and trust me it will end n AUSLLY off you guyes haven't noticed I love this pair and I would never make them split. They're just too cute. So sorry for not giving shout outs the last time or an authors note but I was rushing like always but here I am with an update. Please don't use tdo song without my permission. I wrote it and if you want to use it please ask. Same with promise I'll leave.**

so on to shout outs! :)

ch.8

APlusAzian:so first off, thank you for being A Trooper and hangingin there. Thanks for both reviews on both chapters and I don't want to crush your poor soul but its just going to be a little bit rocky. Hope this chapter let you see Ally's reason for doing it. I know it kill me to write this and you might want to slap me at moments but the ending will be worth it. At least have the reassurance that it will end in auslly. So thanks once again and sorry and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

supersweetp:aww no need to thank me! I lonely say the truth and thank you for reviewing. It meant a lot. I'm not sure if you've read the next chapter but hopeful that chapter and this one didn't disappoint you. I know it's a roller coster just hang in there. :)

Frenchie12:I know. I know that was I justo going to happen. Thank you for reaching and reviewing. It means so much. And I hope I have disappointed you. :)

Awesomesauce325:thank you so much for reading and all the support! I'm not sure if you've read the 9th chapter but I apologize in advance and sorry for not updating earlier. So I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for everything. :)

Randomsmileyperson:thank you so much for all the support and thnks for not saying anything about me ruining AUSLLY. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :)

jamesmaslow4evz:hey there! :) so first off thank you for reading and reviewing. It meant so much and second of all, yea this is still before Zayn and ally are getting married. Trust me you'll know cause he'll propose to her at some point. So sorry for making you cry and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks!

queenc1:thank you for all the support. I know i felt bad for halley when austin broke up with her And sorry for killing you on chapter 9. Trust me some of the next few chapters might be on the edge but it'll be worth it. Hopefully it will be. Thanks for reading and viewing. It means so much. So thanks you! :)

HappyBeginnings3:thank you so much for your reviews and thnk you for reading! I know that I'm horrible at updating and such ask this for stickin with me. I hope you liked this chapter! :)

XxChasingMoonlightxX:first off, thanks for the pm of the the name and second of all love the name! ;) so I'm glad you were happy that they kissed and sorry for crushing your hopes in the next chapter. Hope you like this one and understand her a little bit more and thanks for being patient. You rock! :)

NE:thank you for revising and I'm glad that your enjoying yourself. Hope you lik this chapter and thanks! :)

Jennifer:sorry for taking a while to update although I'm not sure if you've read the next chapter and if you have, sorry but itll get better I promise. :)

LilRed29621:thank you so so so much for reading and review! I really enjoy reading what you have to say and sorry for making you cry but I hope I haven't let you down tabs that you still want to read. :)

kooljen9:k so for first response, thanks for the review. It was fun to read and he's, that episode made me so dead I wato screaming at the TV and all of them especially ally and Austin while my mom gave me a weird expression. So on to the second one, yea I've heard the song. I actually use it as inspiration to write that chapter and I know ally looks dump for doing it but I hope this explains her reason a little bit more. And no worries about my story. I get that your busy I'm probably like one of the most busiest person here which makes me feel bad when I don't update. Hope you liked the chapter! :)

guest:thank you so much for reading both stories. It means so much and thanks for checking this one out. I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading! :)

naadabh:thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked the kiss. I know gt hat it was hard for Halley but if you keep on reading things with her might get crazy. Thanks for reading and hopefully you liked this chapter. :)

Hi:well I added more chapters not sure what your reaction is but I hope you are still interested and it'll get better. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

Smile:sorry for the long wait but hopefully thou weren't let down. I know it's hard but it's a plot so it'll get better. Thanks for reading! :)

TaylorPriestxoxo:thanks for reading and sorry for making the next chapter you know but hopefully you liked this chapter and it explained a little bit of things. So thanks! :)

cupcake291: thank you so much for reading and I totally understand the whole Zayn thing being a big plus! ;)

KeLLeYWeLLeY99:omg I feel sorry for you. I love fanfic and that is really bad luck with your parents. Those stories can be scary! And sorry for taking a long time to get back to you but I don't have a black berry. :( but maybe we can email each other? :) if you do just let me know and I'll send you mine. And I'm not sure if you've read tn exalts chapter but sorry for crushing AUSLLY for a little while but trust me it'll get better you just have to be patient. And I will do if I ever visit Africa. I'll tell my mom that it's the first place we have to go to! ;)

Guest:I know I was horrible at updating but hopefully it's getting better. So thanks for reading! :)

ch. 9

Lover-Bug:so I know I send you a pm already to your review but I understand and I hope you like this chapter and the rest of the story. Ask for still supporting me! :)

Guest:I'm sorry. I felt like I went to far after I re read what I wrote but hopefully this let you see why she did what she Did. so thanks for reading and hopefully you want to continue reading... :)

TheyreJustFriends:thank you so much and sorry for making you cry. But it'll gt better. I promise. :) and I hope you liked this chapter.

Hey149: thank you so much for reading this and reviewing. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you liked this one too! It means so much. :) so thank you!

Guest:thank you so much! Ad I try to upload as much as I can and I'm sorry for the long waits but I have other stories to do too so yea. Not one of the most smartes tmovies I've ever made. But I'll try! :)

Guest:thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad your enjoying it.i hope I didn yet you then this chapter and thanks! :)

Jason:hey there! Well thirst off, thank you for reading and second of all, thanks for the review. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hopefully this wasn't a bad update. Hope you liked this chapter and keep on reading! :)

Astrawberry11:I know that I looks like I am but trust me it'll get betTer. It's just going to be a long bumpy road but in the end it'll smooth out. :) thanks for reading though. I hope you still want to read.

vallerinagirl:sorry for making you cry and hopefully this one doesn make you want to cry but I had to do it for plot purposes but I promise itll get better. Just be patient. :) thanks for reading and reviewing!

XxForeverDisneyGirlxX: thanks for adding and reviewing! Iti meant so much and I hope I haven't uploaded late but here it is. :)

Lills:I know it was a tough chapter to write but it was a huge debate in my mind and I think that I'll be better off for the rest of the plot. It'll get better I promise but you might need to be a little bit patient.

AA 13:I know. It's hard to write out for this story cause I just want to put them together but at the same time I know that if I rush it too much it'll be all a blur. If that makes any sense. But it's not the ending right here. It'll get better I promise. :) thanks for giving it a try though.

AUSLLY:I know that I'm ruining AUSLLY but of course I have a point for doing so and trust me it will work out in the end. Patience is just required but I'll work out.

Hihi: don't worry it will happen. Not sure when but itll happen. :) and thanks for reading and reviewing. It's meant so much! :)

so there it is. I know some of you safe trying to figure out my reasons while others are just going with the flow but it's for the plot line. Trust me. So thanks for reading and I know it's short but I'll make it longer next time. I wanted to add more bu I felt like this should be it's own chapter for some reason. So thanks for everything and Im not sure if I can as for this but review? :) pretty please!

so have a Rossome day or night!


	11. Family Reunions

**_CH. 11: Family Reunions_**

* * *

As I place my tie around my neck, I can't ignore my nerves. My reflection in the mirror is displaying the Austin Moon who is calm and collected; the one who isn't afraid of anything. But deep down my nerves are eating me away. I can feel my stomach doing flip flops and I'm not sure how to make them going away.

My hands keep fumbling as I try to put on my tie. With each second that goes by through, I'm getting more irritated. It's just that right now I can't even put on a stupid, fucking tie. I run my fingers through my hair as I grunt in frustration. I stare at my reflection in the mirror once again as I give up on my tie. I leave it hanging, undone, around my neck.

The only thing I can think about is how this isn't me. The suit, the tie, he nice black shiny shoes that Halley got me… it isn't me. Besides my physical appearance, it's unlike me to be with a girl that I don't love. It's unlike me to _marry_ a girl who I can tell has some sort of feelings for me. I just can't be this cruel with her. I need to tell her the entire story and then let her decide if she want go through this or not.

I take a deep breath, refresh my concentration, and try once again, to tie this stupid tie of mine. As I start to makes folds, I realize how the beat of my heart is going faster than usual; how there's a funny feeling in my tummy. Something tells me that it has to do with the fact that tonight we have another _family_ dinner.

After the last family dinner, I'm not quite sure what to expect. I don't know if I should be worried with the fact that I could choke again if Halley says something unplanned or excited that I am going to eat a nice meal. I think my nervous have something to do with the fact that I might see Ally… with Zayn… moving on.

The stupid tie is still coming out wrong and this time I can't help myself from cursing under my breath. Halley walks out of the bathroom at this exact moment and is struggling to put on an earring as she says, "Hey there, need help?"

I let out a sigh as she makes her way towards me. My frustration is clearly shown on my face and Halley is finding this moment funny for some odd reason. When she finishes putting on her earring she slowly turns me around to face her. She places her hand on my cheek gently as her shine brightly at mine. She caresses my face before she slowly moves her attention to my tie and starts to undo the mess I made with my tie.

At first I stand there awkward as I see her concentration on getting my tie right. I really want to move away because it reminds me how Ally used to do this for me. In fact the first time that Ally tried to do this she failed horrible at it. It turns out that Miss Know-It-All had never tried to tie a tire when she attempted with me. The next time she tried though… she actually did it perfectly. When I asked her where she learned to tie it, she joked around by saying that she had been practicing on Zayn. That got me jealous but then she quickly told me she was just kidding and said she got her teddy bear and instruction from the internet and kept practicing until she got it right.

I chuckle softly as I remember how red her cheeks were when she answered me. Halley's eyes make a quick glance at mine as she looks back to my tie with curiosity. She has a small smile playing on her lips as she sweetly asks me, "What?"

She's doing the last minute touches on my tie before turning me around to see her work in the mirror. It looks good. In fact, she does it better than… yea. I look at her eyes through the reflection and I know that she's waiting for me to answer her question. I let a small, weak, smile to form in my lips and turn around to pull her into a hug. I give her a kiss on her head before say, "I just remembered that I could have worn this clip-on tie that I have in the bottom of my suitcase for emergencies." She gives me a playful, disapproval nod before we make our way to her parents' house.

When her parents open the door, I can tell that Halley hadn't told everyone about our little "break-up." Her dad pulls me into a bone crushing hug as he explains to me the excitement he feels of having us over again. Her mom, on the other hand, is glaring at me. Something tells me that Halley talked to her about the second thoughts I was having.

Her mom pretends to be happy about seeing me, but I know that later on, I'll be getting a lecture. And to think when I turned 18 that I wouldn't be getting anymore lectures from adults. I guess I spoke too soon.

We're the first one to arrive as we help with last minute details. Tonight I am going to meet the rest of the bride maids and I am going to introduce my best man, Dez, to Halley and her family.

After thirty minutes of boredom of setting plates, utensils, and helping with dinner and desert, people starts to show up. The first one to come is Halley's best friend, Alice who happens to be very bubbly. She has long, blond, wavy hair, and is really pale. She's pretty but nothing compared to Halls.

Then I got the pleasure of meeting Patricia who sort of reminds of me of Trish… except this Patricia is mean and annoying. Trish is sassy and likes seeing people suffer, but deep down, once you get to know her, she's cool to hang around with and has a big heart. So far, Patricia has insulted me and told me she's seen better grooms. So far, Alice is my favorite.

When the doorbell rings again, I go open it and yell in excitement as I find Dez and Trish at the front door. Automatically we start shouting random things in happiness and once he steps inside we do our handshakes. I can see Trish rolling her eyes at us playfully. As soon as we're done, I turn around to Trish and pull her into a hug as I tell her how much I've missed her. "Well I've missed you too stupid," she tells me in a teasing voice.

The three of us continue laughing at her comment and it feels like the good old times. When we calm down I see Halley looking at us like we're from another planet. Or much better, that Trish and Dez, are from another planet. This lightly bugs but I let it go. Most likely I'm imagining it. After all, Halley is the sweetest person that I have ever met.

I introduce them and it seems to be going ok. But after some small talk, Halley goes back to her other friends and I stay with my buds as we wait for the other guests to show up.

A few minutes go by and I am meeting Cristina and her husband, Boyce. They are both clean and… perfect. I mean it's like they are Barbie and Ken. Everything about them is in order and they talk so formal. Even when they laugh they sound professional. Cristina has glasses that frame her face and Boyce has the type of combed over hair that mom's do when you are young.

I feel awkward as Halley and them get into a full on conversation about a trip in college or something. I have my hands stuffed into my pocket and am trying my hardest to not yawn at their boring conversation. I keep focusing on random details of the housed when the door opens. Before I can see her I recognize her by her laugh. When the door is pushed open, I try my hardest to not drop my jaw wide open.

She looks impeccable and beautiful as the simple blue dress hugs her curves perfectly. And the fact that the fabric hangs teasingly at mid-thigh makes it hard for me to suddenly breathe at a relatively normal rate.

As she laughs she looks radiant. She's completely oblivious to the four pair of eyes staring at her. Once the door is completely open I can't help but frown as I see the reason of her laughter; the one and only Douche Bag.

As she turns her head to step in we lock eyes for a quick second. And although it's only for a second, it feels like an eternity. Her lips, her nose, her rosy cheeks… her eyes remind me everything we went through. Every single time I made her smile, or blush or made her eyes shine in that certain way… rushes through my mind.

I know she's sorry for not loving me back. But 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut this time around. Suddenly, feeling hurt and angry, I do the only thing I can do. I act like we never happened; act like I've never shared kiss with her… I act like I don't care a fuck about the fact that she doesn't love me anymore.

Shifting my gaze to my fiancée, I place my hand on her waist possessively as I pull her closer to me. I lean down and whisper hushed words in her ears that express how amazing she looks in that tight, fitting, yellow dress.

The whole time though, I'm just staring at Ally. Except this time is the first time where I show no emotion towards her. No hurt, no anger or hatred; no love, no happiness, no regret… just… nothing. After all, a little birdie told me that the difference of love isn't hate. It's indifference.

At some point Halley giggles and all of them turn to stare at us. I'm, looking at Halley lovingly before I tell her for everyone to hear, "I. Love. You."

This makes Cristina squeal like she just saw a chick flick and the main actors just declared their love for each other. I chuckle at her and then we are all going to the dining room to finally eat dinner.

The seating isn't too bad since Ally isn't directly in my sight. On one side I have my best man next to me and on the other my fiancée. We are doing small talk as we try to get to know each other around the table. It's weird meeting Halley's friends, but I think that they are all likable in some way. I think I can find some ground with all of them… well at least all of them whose name isn't Patricia. Every single chance she has, she corrects my behavior or eating habits or just plain insults me. Something tells me that I am her least favorite person.

The conversation is very stiff as Halley's guests and family keep giving Dez and Trish weird looks. Well everyone does but Ally and me. I want to tell them to stop staring and it seems like Ally does too, but I can sort of understand their rude stare; Dez and Trish seem a little bit off at first. They are bickering one second, and making goo-goo eyes at each other the second… I don't even know where to explain their relationship but if you ever hear their love story, it sounds like a fairytale.

As time ticks away I find myself getting bored. I've never been good for these types of things. It's only an hour after we've finished eating that we finally start talking about the wedding. Halley is starting to announce the basic plans and all of her girlfriends are giggling crazy. Seriously, if there's one of those magic remotes that can mute people, please let me know. Her friends giggle fits drive me nuts!

"So I have already decided who is going to be my maid of honor," she starts to share with them the big news. All of her friends look at Alice as they expect to say her name. Me… well I'm just trying to pretend that I've never liked pickles in my entire life as I stare at the pile on my plate. I keep poking around at my food and then she says, "With much thought and consideration, I have decided that Ally will do the honors!"

Halley has a big smile as she finishes her speech but the other people don't seem to take to well. At the same time Dez spits out his drink and Alice is shouting on top of her lungs, "WHAT!?" The rest of the bride maids have their mouths hanging wide open and Trish is just catching on the reason why Ally's even here in the first place. I'm just taking a nice sip of my champagne as I enjoy the sweet scene unfolding in front of me.

Ignoring the commotion around her, Halley continues to say, "And to start preparing for my wedding…" She claps her hands together as she stands up to make her big announcement. A humongous smile is playing on her face and she looks like she's just found heaven. By now I'm trying to see how much of my drink I can gulp down without getting the attention of the people around me. Everyone else is fully paying attention to Halley. Dez looks like he's in deep thinking but I never really know the answer.

Halley takes a deep breath as she shuts her eyes close from not being able to contain the excitement before looking around the table while saying, "Austin and I are going to go to Lake Buena Vista that is a couple of hours away from here to start getting ideas on what kind of wedding we want to have! And the best part is that all the bride maids get to come!"

Hearing that ALL the bride maids, meaning Maid of Honor, are coming with us I do the only thing I can. Spit out all the drink I had been gulping down. And to my luck, Zayn is sitting right in front of me. Everyone stops and stares at me. It only takes me a second later to realize that Ally was choking on something too.

Halley turns her stare from Ally to me and back to Ally. "Hey are you guys alright?"

Ally and I sneak glances at each other and none of us dare to say anything. Besides, we're both trying to catch our breaths. And in my case, am trying to lower my heart rate and see how I can loop myself out of this.

"Oh that's simple," as soon as Dez starts talking I feel panic rush through my body. I never know what he's going to say and if he spills anything about Ally and me before I explain the whole situation to Halley, the news will tear her apart. As he starts his next few words my heart sinks to my stomach and I'm trying to give him hints too shut up but he's not realizing them.

"They're most likely feeling awkward to spend time together since Ally and Austin used to da-" before he can finish he yells out in pain and a few seconds is followed with, "Who kicked me? That wasn't very nice!"

To cover myself up I say, "Trish are you guys getting out of hand again?"

From the look on her face she's about to protest but one look at my eyes she can tell that I will explain everything to her later. So thanks to my lucky star, she pretends to go with it and says, "What Dez meant to say is that Austin and Ally are most likely to feel awkward at the idea of spending time together because they used to dislike one another when they met here a couple years ago."

Everything is silent and sudden it feels like a hundred degrees hotter in here. I can tell Halley lets it go for now but when we get home, something tells me I'm in big trouble. As the spotlight leaves Ally and me and turns to give some attention to Cristina and her news of being pregnant, I steal a quick glance at Ally. My plan was to avoid her at all costs until the wedding. How the hell am I supposed to do that if I'm going to go on vacation with her with four other people!? How the hell am I supposed to hide from her!?

* * *

_A/N: So I said I was going to upload on Sunday but life happened. My dad broke my computer (old people disability to understand technology) and then my mom got sick. I know that the whole mom thing's confusing but I live with just my mom (parents divorced) and its been like that pretty much all my life so I take care of her and she takes care of me. We're a team and she was in so much pain that even if I tried to write this weekend i wouldn't be able to concentrate so yea. But i took her to the doctor today and now she's feeling better hence update. :) But i'm still feeling tired of not getting any sleep for the past three days (nursing mom). so I was hoping if you all would be nice enough to leave me a review and excuse my rude behavior for not thanking you all, But if you've noticed, I'll say an extra big thanks on the next upload. So please review? With a cherry on top? :)_

_PS. thanks to all of you that are reading you belong with me! I love you all! :)_

_Have a Rossome Day or Night!_


	12. Road Trip

**_Ch. 12: Road Trip_**

* * *

I thought I hit rock bottom when I saw Austin a year and a half later from our break up and learned that he was engaged. I thought my world was going to fall apart when I agreed to be their Maid of Honor. I was certain that the last words I'd ever speak were to tell the person I love that I don't care about them because the pain was just too much. Now I have come to learn that those moments were actually the good moments of this wild roller coaster. I have realized that I must be the most unlucky person from all the bastards that are unfortunate.

Because last time I checked, lucky people don't plan a wedding for an ex-boyfriend. Reasonable people actually try their hardest to avoid an ex-boyfriend when they run into them. In fact they actually run away as fast as they can from their ex-boyfriend. And most certainly, fortunate people aren't in the same car as their ex who's sitting next to his soon to be wife, while the rest of the group is in a different car most likely talking about gossip. And sadly for me, my lucky star disappeared a while ago.

Halley is the only one who's really enjoying herself with the seating chart. Something about us getting to learn to like each other because her new BFF can't possibly hate her too perfect to be real fiancée. If she only knew that I know him all too well.

But as she talks about the wedding plans to us, even she can't ignore the tension in the car. It's like we're waiting for a bomb to explode. It's like Austin and I are waiting to see how long this little charade can keep going. How long can we keep acting like we hate each other? I still can't believe that he hasn't told Halley anything about us. Did we really mean so little to him that we're not even worth to tell anyone to?

For the past hour on this "wonderful" car ride, I have been staring out my window in an attempt to avoid awkward eye contact with Austin, he looks like he's pissed off, and Halley has been trying to make us interact. To add the cherry on top, Halley keeps asking us questions and all we are doing is saying one worded answers. Then she asks the only question that Halley knows will make us talk, "So why can't you guys get along?"

I hold my breath as she finishes the question and automatically my eyes shift to Austin. I only find him staring at me with the same panic look written across his face. Slowly we start to lean towards discomfort but Halley's oblivious to it. In fact she's oblivious to the silent conversation that Austin and I are having with our eyes as we tell the other to speak first.

Getting tired of the silly game that Austin and I are playing, I say, "Well I'm not sure why. I think it just has to do with the fact that we have too many different tastes. You know? Like I like pickles, he likes pancakes. I like being civilized; he'd rather live in the jungle. I have manners; he can be a total cold hearted person when he feels like it. I actually have something called feelings and if it wasn't for the fact that I learned he had proposed to you, I would still doubt that he had any."

This makes the car go into complete silence. And to make this a little bit more uncomfortable for Austin I say with a smirk on my face, "What do you think Austin?"

Biting his lips while he glares at me I know I'm going to pay. But I don't really give a damn about what he says. He can tell me to go to hell for all I care. He lets out a low chuckle before he says, "It's funny you mentioned all those difference because I actually remembered it a different way. I remember how you could be such a… well with lack of words but for respect for Halley I think I'll say unpleasant. I mean remember how you would always be insulting me about every little thing I did. I mean I kind of understand why now because you never knew what the word fun meant. And from the looks of it, you still don't. In fact I think you're even more of a tight ass than you were the first time I met you. And let's not forget how you would leave me to hang out with everyone else."

I can see Halley squirming in her seat but I just can't stop myself when I say, "Well maybe I went to hang out with everyone else because you were always showing up late whenever we made plans with our friends. What you expect me to do? Wait forever?"

"Well I obviously wasn't expecting that but at least to hear my side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

Getting frustrated with him, I just turn back to the window and try to block out my surrounding as I concentrate on the horrible 60's station that we are currently listening to. It's too quiet for anybody to feel comfortable and to be fair, I think that the conversation actually went pretty well. After all, if I have an excuse to be angry with him, why not take advantage of it. It is his fault that I'm feeling so annoyed at the world right now. He could have chosen to get married in whatever state he lives but no, he had to come back to Miami. He had to come back into my life.

Halley's the first one to break the silence as she says, "Well, that's interesting. Now that we've gotten those feelings out why don't we go back to planning the wedding? I think that's a wonderful idea."

Thirty minutes later we (Halley) all get bored of making small talk so we actually spend that time to ourselves. But it's cut too short when Halley says, "I can't believe Ruara broke up for the fifth time! I really thought they were going to make it this time. They're just so perfect for each other! I mean what could possible make them break up?"

I was going to brush her off, but of course Austin just wants world war three to start right here in the car. "Well maybe Ross just got annoyed how Laura kept going to, what's his name, that guy she always goes to when they get in a fight. Uh, Dallas! What do you think Ally?"

I can already hear the smirk on his face. Is it bad that I want to strangle him right here? I mean, I don't want to kill him, just knock him out; make him pass out long enough that when he wakes up we are already at our destination. That sounds like a really nice idea.

Covering my bitter voice with sweetness I say, "Well maybe she wouldn't have to go to Dallas if Ross actually showed up on time and actually spend more time with her. You can't blame the girl for getting lonely. Don't you think so Halley?"

Halley stutters on her words as she tries to find a way to get out of this conversation but before she can Austin interrupts her, "Well if Laura could just understand that he is trying to build and keep his career then she wouldn't have a problem with it. Especially since she tells him that she supports him a hundred percent. If she is getting lonely, she should just tell him that she wants to go with him."

"Why would she? She has a career of her own. You know, a world can't revolve around one person in a relationship. Both have to try. And maybe if he didn't get jealous so easily they wouldn't have broken up again."

Halley just keeps staring back and forth at us but we can't stop bickering. It's like word vomit. One says something and the other has to respond. We keep at it and we don't realize that our voices are too loud to be considered inside voices. I don't notice how I clutch onto my purse tighter as this conversation continues. I fail to notice how Austin knuckles are white from tensely holding the steering wheel.

"Well I still think if she would reassure him that she loved him he wouldn't get easily jealous!" Austin tells me for the hundredth time.

I roll my eyes and even scoff at his response. Then I tell him for a millionth time, "Well don't you think that he shouldn't doubt her love?! If she hasn't cheated on him yet with Dallas why should he think that she doesn't love him? It's obvious that Dallas loves Laura, but it's even more noticeable how Laura doesn't get the same shine her eyes or smiles as wide as she does when she's with Ross. If she wanted she could have just dump Ross and moved on to Dallas but she doesn't. Because she most likely loves Ross!"

"He does notice this! He notices the way that Laura loves him and I bet that he only gets upset when she goes with him because he's scared of losing her!"

Taking a deep breath, I lower my voice a bit and finish off saying, "But he doesn't let his fear make him break up with her good and then disappear like they never even happened. He's scared of losing so he lets her go before she leaves him. But every time he notices how much he needs her, he comes back. He just can't stay away. He's not afraid at the end because he needs her more than his fear."

Austin is opening his mouth but this time Halley snaps us out of our war when she says, "Oh look there's a gas station. We should get some gas, and snacks. Plus I need to use the ladies room."

This makes us shut up, but I can't help but start to panic because Halley is actually going to leave us alone. And I've never been tempted to use violence as a way to solve a problem. But making Austin unconscious until we get to Lake Buena Vista has never been so appealing to me.

As soon as Halley steps off, Austin starts to fill the tank. I can see him leaning on the car through the mirror and I don't think I can handle this. I can't handle the rest of the road trip if we are going to be bickering constantly. We need to make peace. I think we can still be friends… if we tried. At least we can do this just for this week or so.

Taking a deep breath, pulling my hair in a loose bun, I get out of the car and stand next to Austin. He has his arms crossed and I can't see his expression as his shades hides his eyes. Closing my eyes and praying for a miracle I say, "Look Austin, We can't keep biting at each other's throats. We're scaring Halley and I can't stand this for the rest of the road trip. Much less for the time we are going to spend on this trip."

It hurts me when he doesn't even acknowledge me. He just keeps staring at the screen that lets him know how much he has to pay. I'm starting to play with my fingers and then say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was out of hand to tell you that you shouldn't have been born."

Feeling embarrassed I'm going to go back inside the car when I hear him say, "You know, after having so much history with someone, you don't tell them you don't love them the way that you did. That just makes you as heartless as you say I am."

Not turning around I just shrug my shoulders. "I know. But I had to defend myself."

I'm opening the door when he turns me around to look at him, "You had to defend yourself from what?"

Is it funny that I don't feel any panic right now? I'm not scared or worried about what could happen as he asks me this question. This feels so much like before. How we'd scream and fight to annoy the hell out of each other and then all of a sudden our voices would get soft and gentle. We'd speak with our hearts instead of our mind.

"I had to defend myself from you… from another heartbreak. You know I still think of you every now and then," I let out a chuckle as I know the truth is that I only think about him. Except he doesn't need to know that; I don't need to get any more ideas inside of his head.

"I think about you too. But you already knew that," he whispers to no one in specific.

We both lean on the car and stare into the distance. It's weird talking about… us. It's weird acting the way we used to be before and it's even weird how even after all the things that have been said and done between us, we can still find a middle ground to talk it out and forgive.

"You know that I still care about you. I care too much to let you ruin your moment with Halley. She loves you, you know? I can tell from the way she glows when she's next to you. I can tell you love her too. Your smile gives you away even when you say you love me."

On cue a small smile tugs on the corner of his lips before he chuckles and says, "Yea you're right. I do love Halls. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you just as much or more. It's just we had something special you know? Something that's hard to forget."

I can't help but giggle because it's true. I haven't been able to erase him from my memories. I don't even think I want to erase him from my life. Even after getting on this crazy roller coaster with him.

"Trust me I know. It was good, never looking down. Cause right there where we stood was holy ground."

I don't even let him get the song reference from Taylor Swift. He doesn't need to know that sometimes I just play this song to think of him. He doesn't need to know that all this time I've dedicated this song to him. I just go next to him, stand on my tippy toes, and gently place our last kiss on his cheek. Softly I whisper in his ear, "You'll always be my first love. Maybe not the one to change my last name or the last guy I kiss, but you'll always be my first love."

I go back to my side of the car and open the door to get in for good this time. I'm on my phone trying to check my email when he open the door across from me and says, "You know, I think even if Ross and Laura don't get back together, they can still be good friends like they were before they even started dating. Don't you think so?"

A small smile starts to form on my lips and I know what he's asking. He wants to be friends. He's words are beautiful, but they are bittersweet. Because I'll never let him know how fast my heart beat still goes. He'll never know that I care too much about him for my own good. I'll never know if he ever wants something more. But we burn too bright together. When we're just friends everything seems more simple and easy; like we don't have to try.

Nodding my head I tell him, "I think they can be the same friends they were when they met that one night in a dance."

We both stay there, smiling at the other until Halley comes back and asks us what she's missed. When Austin goes to close the tank I tell Halley how Austin and I are going to try to be friends for the sake of the wedding which throws her into a fit of giggles and joy.

"I just knew that this seating chart would be a wonderful idea. Now my BFF and my husband will be friends too!" she shouts in joy.

When we pull off, we all get a tad bit lazy from driving for two hours and seeing the sunset going down. I'm going to take a nap but as I close my eyes for the first time I realize that they've been holding hands since we've left the gas station. And for the first time, I'm completely fine with it.

* * *

**A/N: So I was writing this story and I just realized that in about a month, it's going to be a year of reading and writing some amazing stories that people have written, but most importantly it's going to be a year of writing and thanking all of you wonderful people. And somehow I can't get this to register in my head. But what I really can get threw is how amazing and supporting all of you guys are because really, you guys inspire me so much to write and I love reading your reviews and the emails of faves and follows and the fact that someone is actually reading them, still surprises me like the first time. So sorry for disappearing and all, but I think this chapter came out the way I wanted it to. After all, they couldn't stay mad at each other forever. What's the fun in that? ;) SO on to one of my fave things, SHOUT OUTS! :D**

_Ch. 10_

NE: Yes it is. I can't believe someone actually put them all together so I am going to say an extra big, THANK YOU! And thank you so much for reading. I'm glad you're loving the story and I hope you like where it's heading to. Thanks for reading. :)

queenc1: Thank you so much for always being there and I also can't wait to see them get back together. But trust me, it'll happen. Sooner or later. Thanks you so much for reviewing! :)

jamesmaslow4evz: Thanks you so much for making me smile :) with your wonderful review. I'm glad you enjoyed it and sorry for confusing you. Glad you understood it after. Sorry for making you cry...

Miss-Sunny-Skies:Have we met before? JK ;) Love you and miss you. glad to see you're back again! well i'm doing fine and all and yea. sorry for confusing you but glad you understood. I fixed it now so thanks for letting me know. I hope everything's fine and write you soon! :)

Guest: Well of course I wouldn't make Ally act the way she did just like that. I'm just mean with you guys and making you suffer so sorry for that. But thanks for supporting me! :) It really means a lot and makes me smile real BIG!

auslly-ruara101: You are amazing and yes that chapter is dedicated to you and your ausllyness! Sometimes I just need a wake up call and yours did it. Thanks for reading and being amazing! :)

HappyBeginnings3:Thank you for being there since the start. It really means so much. I love reading everything that you have to say and thanks! :)

APlusAzian: Well I'm glad that if I'm breaking you down that I'm fixing you back up wouldn't be fair to just tear down your dreams of Auslly in my story. LOL yea I see. That's one of my fave songs of them. Glad you're liking it. Thanks for EVERYTHING! Love you too! :)

XxChasingMoonlightxX: Thanks you so much! Seriously if smiling could hurt then I'd blame you for my pain because your reviews always leave me smiling! :) I'm glad you're liking it and thanks for understanding that things are rocky but it will get interesting. SO thanks love ya!

randomsmileyperson:Thank you so much and I can't wait to see what your working on next! I left lots of love in those reviews ;) I hope you liked this chapter. :)

XxRauraXAusllyxX:Thank you so much Alex and sorry for making you wait and for making yuou cry. And don't worry we're all a little bit weird. It's the thing that makes us unique ;)

Guest [ Meeeee;;) ]: Hey there well I've been amazing! And i hope everything is going well for you! :) That song does go well. l like her music too. I haven't heard of whatsapp! but is it supposed to be a chating website? And my email is . I don't think you wrote out your email or it got erased. Either way can't wait to start talking! :)

LilRed29621:Thank you so much! I love reading what you have to say and I wrote this phrase and song a while back and when i was looking over it i was like, it has to go in. It just fits with them so perfectly. SO thanks and hope i didn't take toooo long. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Abby:Well they are not going to get together right now, i'm not sure how long, sorry for making it depressing, but it's going to be more light and lots of Auslly moments that are going to make you feel like why don't they just get together kind of thing. Thanks for reading though! :)

RLKS123:You are truly amazing! You're review made me so happy that I started dancing like Ally. Yup my dancing is that bad but in a good way! ;) Thank you so much for reading six little rules. That was my fave and super fun to write. And thank you for reading this one. :)

smiley:First off, nice user name. ;) And sorry for the long wait on this chapter but Thanks for reviewing! And i hope you enjoyed it! :)

Awesomesauce325:Hey there! ;) Long time not write. Yup I'm for this review and the last one. You are amazing! :D You are too sweet and yes. I agree with you a hundred percent! :) But we have to wait. :( because my stupid brain won't let me ruin the story line. But thanks for all the support and patience. Stay Rossome!

_Ch. 11_

So I thought it wouldn't be fair to only write you one shout out so for this time I am going to write two for all! :)

HappyBeginnings3: Thank you so much once again and sorry for making you wait. i'm sure that must be frustrating but hope you liked it! :)

APlusAzian:You are a hundred and ten percent correct. I love the way that you analyze my story. :) And trust me, your auslly feeling will be going everywhere! ;) And thanks for the get well wishes. it meant so much. Especially since I am horrible in making people feel better when their in physiical pain. i kept saying horrible jokes to try to make her laugh but I think i ended up annoying her. But it's the thought that counts right? So either way hoped you liked the chapter and THANK YOU! :)

pinkink10:thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I loved reading and a lot is going to be happening in these next few chapters! :)

Awesomesauce325:Yup. When I mean drama I mean DRAMA! (singing out the word) Im glad that i didn't hurt you at all this time. I'm glad or else i would be apologizing. I love reading and writing with you! :) See ya next time. ;)

queenc1: Thank you once again and get ready for auslly moments!

randomsmileyperson: hey there again! :) So thanks once again and update soon. On like all your stories. i can't wait to see what the great one comes up with next! ;)

XxRauraXAusllyxX: Thank you so much! My mom and me are doing better and she is all healthy now. Thanks for understanding and sorry for the long wait. I wouldn't mind if you got frustrated but I hope the chapter makes up for it! :)

kindy:Thanks for reading and reviewing. And Auslly is going to become offical at the end most likely with a few chapters to see how their second time is going. But for now it's pretty much a roller coaster but a lot of AUslly moments are coming up. So that's all i can let you know. Sorry but Thanks! :)

jamesmaslow4evz:Thank you so much. You are pure SWEETNESS! :) And sorry for not updating soon... I hope you liked the chapter though :)

RLKS123:Sorry for a long wait but here is the next one. I can't wait til summer. Then it'll hopefully get easier! But thank you for all the support and i hope you liked this chapter. :)

brickbreaker: You're ROSSOME TOO! and yup. I had this up my sleeves for a long time but had to wait the time to use it. And thank you so much. I can;t wait to be reviewing on your story! ;) wink wink

I love Kick Ausally and GeCe:Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad your liking it and sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

dress: Sorry for making you wait but thanks for reading and reviewing. It means so much and i hope you liked where it's going.

Wow that is a lot of shout outs! :) But i love writing to all of you. So here it is. So yes, Austin and Ally are becoming Friends after everything that's happened. But don't worry, lots of Auslly is coming that is going to be interesting and cute and sort of like six little rules when they started figuring out they like each other. But of course you're goign to get to know better the other brides maid, especially Alice and see Halley in a new light. But you'll figure that out in the next few chapters. ;)

So thank you guys for all the support and for making me smile and dance like Ally in my room. You guys can't sieze to amaze me. So I know that i shouldn't but review? You know you want to! ;)

Have a Rossome day or night with lots of smiles! :)


	13. Wanna Dance With Me

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY jamesmaslow4evz! I hope you have an awesome birthday and LOVE YOU LOT"S Hope you enjoyed this little present! ;)**

* * *

Ch. 13:Wanna Dance With Me

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

Her words echo in my head. Our whole conversation echoes in my head. It was painfully beautiful. As I see her sleeping through the rear mirror I can't help but smile at her face. Her eyes are closed and I have never seen her as peaceful as she is right now. She is something alright. But I think that being best friends is all we really work for. At least the ride was fun as long as it lasted.

_"I can tell you love her too. Your smile gives you away even when you say you love me."_

She's right about me loving Halley. Halley is perfect in every way you can pretty much ask. She gives me the space I need to pursue my career, she always knows exactly what to say, and my parents love her to pieces. Right now as I am holding her hand, it feels nice. We fit each other's hands perfectly; smoothly. My hand isn't too big and her hand isn't too small, we just have the right pair.

When Ally and I held hands the tips of our grasp was always edgy. It felt rough and my hand is too big for hers. We aren't a perfect match. But the way I loved her is nowhere near Halley. The way she would make my heart rate increase, the frustration she would make me go through, the fighting at two AM in the morning for not wanting to share the blanket, the polite interruptions of making the other shut up with a kiss… it always makes me have the lopsided smile that I see in the mirror at this moment.

I look down to stare at the hand I'm holding. And I know that I will learn how to love Halley with the same amount of intensity that I used to love Ally with. I will soon share my two AM fights with her over whatever stupid reason and I might not share those rude interruptions with her but we'll make our own tradition of showing our affection in a different way… the same exact way that Ally will learn to express her love to Zayn.

Maybe she's already learned how to show him she loves him. Maybe they already share their stupid fights in the morning or maybe they kiss in the rain to demonstrate their love. And I have learned that if she's happy with him, then I should be happy with them. After all, I just want her to be happy. And if he's what makes her happy, then I am fine with it.

_ "It was good, never looking down. Cause right there where we stood was holy ground." _

It was weird hearing her admit that what we had was worth fighting. It was strange to hear her say how she still thinks about me. But I still don't understand what she means by this line. The words actually sound familiar but distant. The way she spoke when she said this… almost made me believed that she still loved me. It almost made me think that we still had a possibility. But I know most likely I mixed her loving voice for a lover instead of a friend. The only thing that I'm happy with the outcome of this conversation is that I have her by my side again.

When we get to the hotel, it's eight in the night and everyone is exhausted from sitting in the car for five painful hours. My numb butt is starting to get feeling back as I stretch out my legs and arms. Alice looks like she has learned the art of falling asleep while standing. Patricia looks like a vicious dog ready to attack any person who is willing to direct a word to her and Cristina is on her phone as she explains the schedule we have planned tomorrow. Halley seems like her legs are about to give up and Ally is expertly checking us in. We all look like zombies as Cristina is the only one who actually has enough energy to be excited for the luxuries we have in between the wedding planning.

I rest my head on Halley's head as she cuddles up to me. We are all waiting very impatiently and soon Ally thankfully comes back and hands us our key as she says, "So since we only have three room keys and because one of us happen to be a guy, I think it is most reasonable that Austin and Halley sleep together and then we divide ourselves into two groups of two."

We all nod our head in agreement and start to make our way to the elevators. Apparently Alice and Cristiana are going to sleep together and Ally and Patricia are going to be roommates. All I can say is that I will pray that Ally survives the night from rooming with Godzilla. Because the wedding will be very hard to plan if the Maid of Honor gets eaten or sent to the hospital by one grumpy old woman.

In the elevator we try our hardest to stay awake when Halley asks Ally, "Hey what's that flyer you got in your hands?"

Ally looks down at her hands and chuckles softly as she says, "Oh silly me. I got too excited to relax that I forgot to tell you guys that they are having this little dance in the ballroom. All guests are invited."

Halley's eyes shine bright at the news and I can already see the bolts turning in her head. Leaving my hold she starts jumping up and down as she shouts, "We should all go dancing! How much fun would that be?"

Alice gives her a weak smile, Cristina starts to squeal and Patricia looks like she's just heard the worst news ever. Ally seems to agree with them as her face looks like she just found out that they have no pickles to serve. They all share glances before Alice speaks up, "I think that is a lovely idea. We need to have fun and let loose after being trapped for five hours in a car hearing horrible radio music. What do you all think?"

Ally gives a polite smile as she agrees in discomfort and Cristina can't contain her excitement. Patricia on the other hand crosses her arms as she says in a sinister voice, "I think that is the worst possible idea I have ever heard. I am tired and bored. I want to take a nice warm shower and go to sleep."

Alice and Ally look hopeful as Patricia speaks out their thoughts. Cristina's joyfully dance comes to a halt as her smiles slowly turns into a pout and Halley looks like she's just been stumped. I let out a silent sigh in relief as I start to imagine my nice wonderful bed that will make go to sleep the second my head hits the pillow. I'm counting off the seconds it'll take for us to get there when Halley says, "Oh look at this, there's an all you can eat buffet for FREE. What a shame we won't be taking advantage of that because we'll be sleeping the night away."

I stare at Halley with an unknown look as I hear her say this. Halley never cares about all you eat buffets. In fact she's always making sure that she never eats more than necessary. She's constantly watching her weight. One time I took her on a date to go eat an ice cream and when I wasn't looking she threw it away. A little bit later from that she told me that she only eats a certain amount of sweets. All I know is that I need to work harder when Valentine's Day come because she won't accept chocolate.

Exactly when the bell rings to indicate we are at our floor, Patricia says, "A free all you can eat buffet? Are you sure it's free?"

Halley nods her head as she gets out and with a smirk on her face replies, "Yup. A hundred percent free buffet."

Patricia takes a deep gulp when she gets out of the elevator abruptly and shouts, "Then why are we all standing for! Let's go down and Party!"

We all see her run down to her room and desperately fighting with herself to open the door. I stare at the scene unfolding in front of me as Cristina joins the excitement of Patricia and Ally and Alice following behind them, sullenly. I turn to gaze at Halley as I ask in laughing voice, "How did you do that? She looked like you mentioned a World War 3 when you asked her about dancing?"

She just shakes her head in disapproval before saying with a _know it all_ vibe to her, "Darling you have yet much to learn. You can convince Patricia to do anything you want as long as it is free."

She stands proud and tall when she picks up her bags and walks to our room. I stare at her in amazement as I realize that she knows how to tame the beast and has given me the secret on how to learn. When she opens the door she glances back at me and whispers, "You coming?"

When we get to the dance it's pretty full. There's all type of people. Couples, singles, friends, acquaintances, there are people who you can tell are just here for the food; like Patricia. There's a decent band playing live music but they could be doing better if the music was… eh… better music.

My hands are stuffed in my pocket and Halley looks like she's over the moon. I take a sneak peak at Ally to see her slightly intrigued yet mostly bored. We find a table to leave our stuff and I am not surprised to find Patricia coming towards us with mountain of food on a plate. Something tells me that we are never going to get along.

The dance isn't too bad. In fact it's kind of fun. Alice and Cristina are on the dance floor with these two random guys and Ally is… When I search for her, I feel my heart drop when I realize that she's still sitting at the same damn seat since we got here. In fact I think even Patricia has done more movement than her.

As I see Halley in my arms having fun, I nod at her and point towards Ally's direction. Her smile disappears for a minute but she just shrugs her shoulders. I try to go back to dancing with her but the thought of Ally being stuck here and feeling guilty to go upstairs makes me feel bad. I take another quick peak and as I see her visible frown I whisper to Halley, "Hey would you mind if I asked Ally to dance with me?"

She turns to look at her again and with a small smile says, "I think that's a great idea. While you're gone I am going to go hang with my girls."

She gives me a quick peck on the cheek and whispers to not stay far too long before leaving. I slowly walk to Ally and I can't help the butterflies I am feeling in my stomach. With each step I take I can't help but remember the first night I met; the wonderful night at the club.

I can recall the exact how stuffy it felt in there. The hot, sweaty people, the pounding music, and the way her dress was too short to consider lady like and yet all too long to be considered reasonable. I can still feel the way her body moved against mine. So painfully slowly and intriguing; how my hands was dangerously holding her tight as I imagined what I had to do to take her home.

I feel chills and goose bumps appear on my arms as I think about what happened later that night and the part that left me restless of what DIDN'T happen. Shaking my head I clear all of my thoughts and rub my hands together before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Wanna Dance with me?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys but no shout outs today but I will do them tomorrow. Hope you forgive and again happy birthday jamesmaslow4evz! I hope the best for you and thanks for all the wonderful support! Thanks to all the rest of you too and I hope you have a great day or night!

Smileysteph :)


	14. You're Cute You Know That

**_Ch. 14: You're Cute You Know That_**

* * *

_"Wanna Dance with me?"_

For some reason, right now I feel like my confidence level is high. I think it has to do with the fact that I noticed the way how she forgot to breathe for a second. Or maybe it has to do more with the fact that she most likely can feel my breath on her skin. Being a few centimeters away from her, I am fighting the urge to plant a quick peck on her cheek.

She turns to face me and I'm thrilled when I see that she does nothing to put space between us. Her eyes shine with amusement as she looks at me. Her brown eyes make the same lopsided smile come on my face. For a brief second she turns her gaze to the dance floor in search of something but I interrupt her thoughts when I say with more determination once again, "Wanna dance with me?"

Something about my voice sounds like this is the first time I'm asking her to dance. There's just something about it that makes it seem like we're meeting each other for the first time again. When she turns to look at me again, I can't help but notice how dangerously close she is to me. Good thing Patricia is getting more food. A small smile is playing on my lips and she's biting her lip.

I hold out my hand for her to take. I even have a smirk on my face as I wait for her to decide if she'll dance with me or not. She keeps staring at my invitation and looking back into my eyes with the same excitement she softly says, "You might know what a terrible dancer I am. But that doesn't mean that I want the rest of the girls finding out my horrible dance moves."

I raise an eyebrow at her. Really? We've danced how many times and she's still trying to convince me of what a horrible dancer she is. Shaking my head in disapproval, I say, "Ally, when I was asking you if you wanted to dance with me, I was actually saying, you're going to dance me."

She makes a face of disbeliefs and is completely shocked by my behavior. I guess it's been a while since I've been this cocky. The last time I was completely like this was before we started getting serious. She rolls her eyes at me and says, "What makes you think that I'm going to dance with you?"

I know she's joking around. In fact she's just following the silly little game I'm playing. If my smile could get any bigger I'm pretty sure it would cover my face. It's easy smiling around Ally. She makes me happy so easily. Moving a little bit closer to her I huskily whisper in her ear, "Because… every girl wants me and you are no exception."

My words are still ringing in her ears when I pull her out of her seat and start leading her to the dance floor. I'm expecting her to whine or shout my name but when I put one of her hands on my shoulders and place one hand on her waist, she's just laughing at my actions.

Catching her breath again she says, "I see Austin Moon is back."

I just shrug my shoulders and say, "Well actually he never left. You know, I can't think of a moment when I actually wasn't full of myself."

The live band has slowed things a bit and they start to play their cover of Lovebug. Almost all of the people on the dance floor are couples. It feels weird as I accidently lock eyes with Halley for a quick second across the room but I quickly turn my attention back to Ally when she says, "So what are you thinking about this place as your venue for you wedding?"

I take a quick look around and the place is amazing. It's grandeur with its high ceiling and elegant creamy walls and statues. As I keep leading Ally to sway with the music, I can't help but feel Halley's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. Making sure to not disrespect her, I make sure Ally and I are at a respectful distance and that it doesn't appear to be anything.

Shrugging my shoulders I say, "It's a nice place. But I don't want to get married here. I want to have a small one with friends and family, you know? Like a small backyard one?"

She gives me a weird look and then says, "Well if you guys want a small wedding why come here where everything seems to be over the top and exaggerated?"

I spin her gently as I tell her, "No _I_ want a small wedding. Halley wants the press and the whole package. She really loves it when we show up in a magazine because of paparazzi. I personally, don't like people seeing my personal life you know?"

For a quick second I see her feel bad for me but I give her a cheeky smile as I say, "Hey it's the price of fame. If you want to go big, you tend to have your secrets everywhere on the news."

We keep moving slowly and just listen to the music as we awkwardly stop talking all together. Unconsciously I don't notice the way we slowly start getting closer to the other, and next thing I know, Ally has her head resting on my shoulder as I rest my head on hers.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

It feels so nice dancing with Austin. It feels good having him close. Best of all, it feels great to be acting like we used to. Before we made everything complicated with our relationship. He keeps swaying softly and every now and then he spins me. It doesn't take a long time for me to notice that he's humming to the tune of the song.

All of a sudden I want to hear him sing. I can't help but remember that one time I heard him singing to me when we danced at the fair. How strong and beautiful his voice sounds. It's so fragile yet full of passion and so hypnotizing. Taking a deep breath, croakily, I whisper, "Austin?"

I don't think he even realizes when he kisses my head before saying, "Yea Beautiful?"

A smile tugs on the corner of my lips upon hearing my old nickname. Zayn calls me beautiful too, but something about the way Austin says it, makes me blush and get shy every single time.

Feeling completely safe, I say, "Will you sing to me?"

I feel the vibration of his laughter through his chest. I don't need to look up to know that he's looking at me. The song is half way through and all I can hear is Austin's voice singing, "Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again."

I try to ignore my heart, but in the back of my mind I'm hoping that he can't tell how fast it's actually beating from hearing his voice. I remember those nights when he used to sing me a lullaby to make me go to sleep. Or when he would sing to me songs he wrote especially for me. Songs that would never get heard except for the two of us…. Songs that will always hold the secrets of two lovers…

"Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again."

Somehow both of my hands are wrapped around his neck and he has his hands around my waist. I memorize the way he sounds as best as I can. It's been a while since I've heard him sing to me. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance like this.

I'm slightly surprised when I feel him kissing my head again and this time I raise my head to look at him. Everyone disappears as his eyes shine the brightest I've ever seen them. They captivate me like they never have before. I start to panic when I see him lean his forehead on mine and the fact that our nose keep touching, but when I hear his voice, all worry disappears.

"I kissed her for the first time yesterday. Everything I wished that it would be. Suddenly I forgot how to speak. Hopeless, breathless…" and then he stops singing as the band continues the song.

I feel his breath on my lips and his grip on me becomes slightly tighter. He brings a hand up to move a strand of my hair and I'm trying my hardest to remember how to breathe. I feel like his eyes are looking at me with admiration, but I find myself hoping that he's looking at me with love.

The soft, sweet melody turns into chaos in less than a second as an electric guitar starts playing its solo. But I all I can hear is Austin's sweet voice singing in a beautiful tragically way, "Baby can't you see?"

People are moving to match the beat. Everything is a blur around us but we don't. We keep swaying to the soft tempo that the song started off with as his voice keeps us in our own world. He begins to sing the chorus to me again and half way through, he moves his lips to my ears as he whispers the words to me over and over again.

I have my eyes closed and am just listening to his voice as he starts again, "Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless-"

We can't help but jump back when we hear, "Austin! Ally!"

I feel slightly embarrassed as I realize that it's Halley and from seeing Austin scratching the back of his head, I know he feels just as sheepish as I do.

She's smiling really big and says, "Ally I am so glad that you're having fun. I was starting to worry about you when Austin and I saw you sitting at the same place we left you."

Her tone actually sounds sincere and I can't help but feel like I've betrayed her in some way. Halley tells something to Austin and it's only now that I'm realizing that the band is playing a completely different song that Austin was singing to me.

When Ally calls my name out again to go eat I just shyly whisper, "Thanks Halley, but to be honest I'm really tired from the long drive and I think I'll just go to bed instead."

I'm giving her a small smile and as she reaches to give me a big hug, I can't help but wish that I got to hear Austin sing the last sentence of the song to me. After saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the girls, I make my way to the elevator and wait patiently for it to come. I keep tapping my foot in rhythm to the song that seemed to enchant me a few seconds ago when the elevator doors open and I get in.

The doors stay open for a few seconds and I'm ready to close it when Austin comes out of nowhere and with the same childish smile that I remember from eating breakfast at his house before we become friends with benefits, hear him say, "You're cute you know that."

Before I can do or say anything, I see him wink and the doors are closed as the elevator makes its way to our floor. He told me a simple five worded sentence; Five words that shouldn't mean anything. And yet those words have caught my breath in my throat. It made my heart skip beats and it takes me back to the first night I met him to the night we admitted we loved each other. It's the words he made sure to always tell me whenever we were together.

I'm not sure what I feel when I get in my room. I feel like part of me feels cautious about the words he told me and yet there's the other half that seems to be over the moon about hearing that sentence again. Those words bring nice memories. They bring the memories when he used to sleep in with me, pretending to be asleep, just because he wanted to be near me. It reminds me of the times how he would always look into my eyes before he would lean down to kiss me. It reminds me of the night that he asked me if he could kiss me after our dance at the fair. It makes me remind me of our whole love story and for the time, I can't remember a single fight. I can't remember the reason why I ever cried. I can only remember those times that he'd tell me that sentence with a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: So watcha think? Ally seems to just want to be friends but hearing those little words from Austin makes old feeling come back. ;) Do any of you guys know where the tittle for this chapter came from? If you do, I give you credit for it! So either way, Thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! They mean tons to me! And what do you think of Halley's interruption. Bad timing or rude interruption? ;) Either way, while i let you think about that I shall go on to shout outs! :D

Ch. 12

queenc1:First of all, thank you so much for reviewing both of the last two chapters! it means so much. And to let you in on a little secret, Auslly will be getting together soon. The timing is just ticking away. ;) I hope you liked this chapter and how the stories going. :)

Anara love: Thank you so much for reviewing! I got just as excited as you get to read my story to see your review! :) Sorry for taking a while but with school and all it takes so much of my time away and I'm usually struggling to find some time to write. You are so sweet and it means so much that you said that. It get hard to find motivation to contiue writing sometimes but reviews like yours really remind me why I love to write. Thank you so much once again! and love you lots! :)

NE: I like what you did there with awesome. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing. it made a big smile come on my face like this :) and made me happy. Stay rossome! ;)

ChestnutLocks: Ok so I will say that it ends with Auslly! :) But sadly I can;t tell you how many chapters. Like maybe seven to nine. After that I'm pretty sure the story will be over. I would let you know but i'm writing as I'm updating so i don't even know what happens next until i write it out. SO thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry for making you cry. I hope this one didn;t. :)

I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: thanks! i'm glad to be back. :) yea i wanted to have some happy chapters and the next few are pretty much good ones. :) Thank you for reviewing! i got so happy to read it! hope you liked this chapter. :)

RLKS123: I'm glad that their friendship is an interest to them. And i'm happy that you think Austin is cute. I don't know if he's cute here but I hope he is. Cause that's what I was aiming for. :) Either way thank you so much for your support and I love reading your reviews! It always make me smile. :)

jamesmaslow4evz: Well I'm glad that you found chapter 12 cute with their fighting and new friendship. I'm glad that you can feel their emotions because i always aim for that in every chapter. But i think that some are more obvious than others. Either way thank you so much and hope you liked your birthday present! :)

brickbreaker:No i was actually writing it out and the same thought of the show came to my mind. I thought wow, this crazy how similar my story and the show turned out to be. Which is just a crazy coincidence because i had been planning this since last year. Either way thank you so much and I can't wait to see you upload your story more. :)

lilac:To be honest ross and laura are never getting back together in my story. I just used them as a way for Ally adn Austin to fight with each other through them. It was like they were celebrities and they were letting out all their frustration about their break up through Ross and Laura. Sorry if i confused you. Thank for reading and reviewing though. :)

Zibi:Thank you for the review! I'm happy that this chapter was what you expected and I hope this one is too. Thanks for reading! :)

KeLLeYWeLLeY99:Haha I love reading your reviews! They make me smile. And yea, I would love to try the whole email thing after you sort it out. I'm happy you enjoyed the 11th chapter and i don't blame you for hating Halley. Soon you mihgt actually have a reason to. But until then just seeing her as a Auslly-pooper is enough. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and send you lots of love! :)

Ch. 13

Guest:Don't worry. Austin and Ally will be getting together soon. I promise it ends in Auslly. In fact it might actually happen soon. because i think the stories about to end like in seven more chapters. Depending what I want each chapter to focus, but Auslly is actually getting closer. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

HappyBeginnings3: Thank you so much for being a constant support! And I'm glad that you enjoyed the lasst chapter and hope you enjoyed this one too! :) Thank you!

APlusAzian:Ok so you might have caught me. I was listening to the way I loved you while writing the first part of the last chapter. :) Usually I have a playlist that i always listen to when ever i write each of my stories. You know to help me put a mood and write with more emotions. And the way I loved you by taylor swift happens to be one of the tracks in the playlist of MOH. And awe, you're so sweet! :) Sorry for making you want to scream and all but I hope that when they do get together that it'll make it more worth it. :) I hope this is a fast update! Thanks for all the support! :)

randomsmileyperson:Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I can't wait to read your stories! :)

XxChasingMoonlightxX:If you could see me you'd see the big smile your review gave me! :) Thank you so much and trust me, it's not bad that you want them to kiss senselessly because something tells me if Ally could, she would in this chapter! ;) Thank you so much and I hope that you do like the dance. You have no clue how many chapters i wrote. i wrote some where they didn't dance, others where they danced and it was awkward and then I cam up with this and thought, it's good start for them. Thanks for all the support once again and You are the sweetest person I have meet on Fanfic! :)

Irene:Yea I know. I was listening to it when i was writing it. For every story i write I have a playlist that I always listen to when I'm working on it and I have that track on it because I think that Auslly can relate to it. You know? Well either way, thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked this chapter! :)

jennahamilton:You want to know a funny thing, when i got your review i was working on the story. i know it's been a while but here it is and i hope that it's good. Thank you so much for your review and bringing a smile to my face! :) I hope you liked this chapter and want to keep reading! :)

* * *

So in the next chapter I think we are finally going to get into the whole wedding planning and actually get to meet the rest of the group a little bit better than planned. And you might just be getting to know some of them _too well. _Either way, Thank you so much for all of you reading. I am still amazed how much people actually read this story and it amazes me that people are actually enjoying it. Just remember that none of this would be possible without all your support and it really does mean a lot. So thank you all! :)

PS. a new friend of mine has actually started writing a new story that is called What We Used To Be and if you guys could check it out, that would make my day and hers. Thank you to all of you guys that do. She's worked really hard on this and be nice. It's her first fanfic.

Since it's night time where I'm at, I hope you all have sweet dreams but if it's daytime where you are, have a rossome day! :)


	15. A piece of cake

**_Ch. 15: A Piece Of Cake_**

* * *

I hate Austin right now. I hate him with a burning passion. I even think I can write a book on a thousand reasons on why to hate Austin Moon. I can write a paper that is a million pages long that only talks about how annoying he is.

It's six o'clock in the morning. I should be sleeping. I should be under the covers and have a pillow covering my ear as I attempt to muffle Patricia's snores.

I shouldn't be in my pajamas with my hair sticking out ten different places from my already messy bun. I shouldn't have black bags under my eyes and be drinking black coffee this early. In fact, I should not have been the first person to show up at the breakfast buffet at the hotel. Not even the staff members are here yet.

I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. I stayed up the entire time for many reasons. I was wide awake when Patricia came into our room and was as noisy as a train stop when she got ready to sleep. And then just when I was about to fall asleep, she started to snore.

But to be honest, the reason why I am caught in this situation is the same as it has been for this past month. It's all because of Austin Flipping Moon!

If he hadn't made my mind start to wonder of our past relationship, I might have gotten the best sleep. I might have been able to sleep during Patricia's snores. But I couldn't because last night he was all I could think of. He was all that my mind could do.

The emotions he brought with those five words made me restless. It made me frustrated and annoyed and I just want to slap him across the face for making me feel like this. TO make me feel so confused about everything that I wanted. I was sure that I could handle being his friend. But when he tells me something like last night, I can't help but feel like I used to. I can't help but feel jealous of Halley.

I never thought he could still influence me this much. He took me to the point where I need to drink black coffee just to get myself together.

I am mindlessly playing with a packet of sugar when I hear someone pull back the chair across from me. I don't need to even look up to know who it is. I know his sent too well to confuse him for anyone else. And when I see a stack of pancakes from the corner of my eyes, I can't help but smile.

I giggle quietly at his actions and this catches his attention. With a mouth full of pancakes, he tries his best to say, "What's so funny?"

I giggle a little bit more. And for the first time I feel empty yet whole. It's like, having him near me makes everything better but the fact that I can't be with him like I used to be, the fact that Halley has taken him away from him, makes this so bittersweet.

Taking a sip from my coffee, I look up at him with a small smile and say, "You."

I laugh a little more as he pretends to be hurt from my words. He even gasps to prove his point.

"Well someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed today."

I just roll my eyes at him and continue shaking my head when all of a sudden I see his hand reaching over for my coffee. I try to ask him what he is doing but my words only come out in fragments as I try to organize my thoughts in my head.

I see his every movement and am slightly confused as I see him staring at me with that childish grin. His eyes stay on mine as he gets my cup closer to his mouth and when I see him take a sip of my coffee, I almost die laughing.

His face turns from being all secretive and enchanting to a sour face. His eyes are squinting. His nose is crinkling and his mouth keeps opening and closing in discomfort. He almost spits out the coffee but somehow manages to swallow it down his throat.

When he finally gets his taste buds to calm down, he shouts out at me in a whisper, "Ugh! Now I know why you're so grumpy! Who wouldn't be after drinking black coffee?"

I make myself calm down before saying, "Well that's what you get for stealing my drink."

He looks at me in disbelief. Then he rolls his eyes at me before saying, "So what are we doing today Maid of Honor?"

I try my best to not cringe. I really don't like being called the Maid of Honor. Forcing a smile on my face I say, "Well we are actually going to try out cakes."

I keep outlining the rim of my cup when Austin says, "That sounds nice."

We both stay quiet for a quick second when a staff member comes by and says, "Hey, I thought since you woke early that you have a long day ahead of you. And I don't think you should start it with an empty stomach."

It obvious that he's flirting with me, as he places the plate of waffles in front of me; he takes a second longer than he should as he lingers in my personal bubble. Being the polite person that I am, I tell him thanks and accept the waffles from him.

I am grabbing my fork and am about to take a bit out of my breakfast when Austin says, "Are you sure you want to eat those waffles Ally?"

He sounds perfectly fine. His face doesn't look tense. But I know that look in his eyes; it's the same look he would give me after finding out that I hanged out with Zayn when we were dating. It screams jealousy as I try my best to ignore it as I say, "Yea. It can't hurt."

I take the first bite and I feel his eyes on me. Automatically, Austin takes his fork and invites himself to eat a bit of my waffles. I am chewing on my piece of food when Austin says with a mouth full of waffles, "Hey I don't think these waffles taste right. I will throw these away and get you something else to eat."

I am going to tell him it's alright but he's gone before I can. Then I am quietly smiling to myself as I see him at the buffet getting me blueberry pancakes. I can't deny the fact that he's jealous. He would always do this when we were together. And somehow I find this cute. I find it cute how after all this time, some habits are hard to quit. It's hard for him to stop eating food off my plate, and it's hard for me to tell him not to. It's just something that seems so natural.

I am looking at him decorate my pancakes when I feel someone taking a seat next to me. When I turn around I see Halley smiling brightly, looking perfect as always. Seriously, some people wake up all nice and cute while I wake up as a mess.

"Hey Ally, I didn't know you were here. You should have woken me up!"

She keeps on going on how next time I shouldn't mind waking her up when she says, "So who's here with you? Let me guess Patricia?"

She seems to be peppy and happy as she reaches out to fill some coffee in her cup when I struggle with my words to tell her I am with Austin. I am opening my mouth to speak but I don't have to. Because in good timing, Austin comes by and says in an overexcited tone, "Hey Alls, look what I got! Blueberry pancakes just like how you used to have when we used to eat breakfast together."

He doesn't even notices Halley but the moment he lifts his head up, he looks like he's just been caught doing something bad.

And then our table goes silent. It's too silent for my liking and for the first time, Halley has nothing to say. And this cannot be good. She keeps staring at Austin to the pancakes to me. And then with a silent, deadly voice she questions, "Alls?"

She looks annoyed but she is hiding it very well. In fact I don't think I've ever seen her annoyed until now. Seeing nobody saying anything I say, "Yea. Me and Austin started talking a little bit more this morning and thought that if we are going to make this friendship work we are going to need to get close. You know? Like get comfortable with each other or at least act like it."

I chuckle nervously as I hope that Halley buys my stupid excuse. But when I see her relax and continue filling her cup, I see Austin letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"That's so amazing. I am so happy that you guys are trying to be friends for my sake. It really means a lot to me."

I can't help but feel guilty as Austin places the plate of pancakes in front of me. She is so sweet that she can't even think of anything bad. She can't see how Austin and I tend to flirt unconsciously.

The rest of the morning goes awkward for me and Austin. We would just keep stealing glances at each other and if our hands touched we would mumble quick, quiet apologies that would make me feel guilty that I was planning Halley's wedding when I still had feelings for him.

When we finally left to go try out cakes, things seemed to be a little bit better. Austin and I were speaking more and the awkward air slowly disappeared as the other bride maids came along.

We went up and down Buena Vista as we visited different shops and ate different cake. By the end of the day, Austin wasn't even trying anything out. He was too busy trying to entertain himself.

The last place to try out was Baby Cake. Apparently they are the best bakery around here but as I have come to know, Halley is very picky. Seeing her as a sweet girl who is up for anything, I never really noticed how materialistic she is. So far she's been telling all of us how this wedding needs to be on all the magazines as wedding of the year. She's complained about every shop and cake except for one flavor.

We all take our seat around the small table and soon the baker is coming out as she says, "Hello and welcome to Baby Cake!"

Automatically Alice sticks her nose in the air. In my opinion, the reason why Halley wants to invite all the press to the wedding is because of Alice. Alice is one of the most superficial persons that I have ever met. She's only had negative things to say about the cakes.

Cristina on the other hand is very helpful though. She has been taking notes of every single cake we've eaten with details. From the color to how good they are, she is my right man. Patricia on the other hand, loves food too much to choose a favorite cake.

The baker gives us about ten different cakes to try and then we finally get to the last one, a red velvet cake. The entire time Austin was busy playing with his phone but when everyone at the table starts gasping about how good this cake is, it captures his attention.

"What's so good about it? How does it taste!"

He looks like a little kid who is about to go on a surge rush. His eyes are big and shiny. And before I can stop him, he's grabbing my fork and taking a bit of my piece of cake.

He's oblivious to the stares. He doesn't notice how Alice is glaring at him and the look of surprise from Halley. He closes his eyes as he gets lost in the taste and then things take a whole new turn when the baker comes in and says, "Awe that is so cute. The groom eating off the bride's plate."

Austin starts to choke on the cake as my mouth drops wide open. Even Patricia who was going to get a second piece of cake dropped her plate. And for the first time, I can hear my heart beat. I think I can see my tomb stone from the way that Alice is staring at us. If looks could kill, Austin and I would be in heaven.

And the Halley is getting up as she says in the coldest tone I have ever heard, "I think we should leave. I don't want to skip out on what the other great bakeries have to offer for MY wedding."

And as we are walking out, all the bride maids do nothing as we walk in silence to our car. Even Austin who usually has something to say in these certain types of situations has nothing to say.

When Austin, Halley and I get into the car to drive back to the hotel I feel horrible. Taking a deep gulp of air, in a shaking voice I say, "Halley I am so sorry. I swear that there is nothing-"

But Halley just lets out a chuckle. And in a sweet voice, she genuinely tells me, "Ally it's ok. I know this has nothing to do with you. Some people are just too stupid to see when to people are in love."

I nod my head as I try to still calm my heart beat but I don't notice when she says, "Austin was just being Austin, and the baker was just being annoying. Either way I think the cake from the third store was good. Right Austin?"

Austin nods his head uneasily. And all I am thinking is that when we get back to the hotel. Austin and I need to set ground rules on how to act because I just noticed that bad habits are hard to quite on… especially when you remember them so well. And to think that this all happened for a stupid piece of of cake.

* * *

A/N: hey there. So i know i haven't uploaded in a long time, but that is because I decided to spend my summer volunteering at this program my community offers. It's called Breakthrough and it helps underprivileged kids who want to go to college to get basic education that their parents may not be able to provide. These kids are pretty amazing and they work so hard to get good grades. Most of them dream to become the first person in their family to graduate from college and some of them are going to be the first to graduate from high school. So i am an English teacher there, ironically now thinking about it, and i have a lot of lesson plans that i have to do so my hands are pretty much tied. But i promise i will upload because i love writing too much to let go. But it'll be like before. Please be patient. This program means so much to me. And helping these kids makes all of this worth it. So i hope you understand and I have to say thank you so much for all the support. Seriously the amount of support i get means so much and encourages me to keep writing. So sadly it's too late to do shout outs but I will get to them They are some of the fun things i get to do from writing here. So thanks for every Favorite, Follow and review. And I can;t believe this but i just seriously noticed that I have over 200 reviews! Omg guys thank you super duper much!

So on to the story, what do you think of this little mix up? Halley's reaction? How about the little rant of Ally at the beginning? Is it just me or are feelings coming back? ;)

Either way, please review, comments, thoughts, favorite parts, encouragement! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope your pumped for the next chapter!

Have a rossome day or dreams! :)


End file.
